SECRET LOVE (CHANBAEK)
by Yuta CBKSHH
Summary: [YAOI/NC21] ANGST! ChanBaek True Love Story. "Apakah kita bisa melakukan ini tanpa bersembunyi lagi? Aku ingin semua orang melihat kita." - Baekhyun. "Kita harus tetap bersembunyi karena cinta kita adalah sebuah kesalahan. Mereka tidak akan bisa menerima cinta kita." - Chanyeol. (CHANBAEK) Slight Official Pairing! RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfiction Yuta yang terinspirasi dari Lagu Little Mix yang berjudul Secret Love. Kalian harus dengerin lagu ini, kalo udah ya alhamdulillah :'D**

 **Jujur aja, ini menusuk(?) hati Yuta banget! Dan Yuta langsung ngebet buat nulis FF ChanBaek berdasarkan Lagu ini :" Sumpah ya ini nyesek bgt. Gatau kenapa Yuta pengen banget bikin ini jadi FF bergenre Romance Ballad(?) yang sedikit Angst. Soalnya Yuta pengen bikin kisah cinta ChanBaek yang 'terlarang' melalui FF ini. Bagaimana perjuangan ChanBaek dengan cinta rahasia mereka yang terlarang di mata banyak orang. Apa alasan kenapa cinta terlarang ini bisa muncul diantara mereka. Ugh! Pokoknya langsung baca aja biar kalian paham sendiri. Yuta gabisa jelasin dengan kata-kata *loh ini kan kata-kata semua Yut? *bodo amat suka-suka aing *di gampar :'D**

 **Oiya satu lagi, FF ini udah pernah Yuta share di akun wattpad Yuta. Tapi baru Chapter pertama. Kalo ada yang belum baca, monggo di baca di fanfiction net ini aja. Dan kalo ada yang penasaran sama kelanjutannya, Yuta bakal publish kelanjutannya disini. Bukan di wattpad lagi :)**

 **Enjoy! Check This Out!**

* * *

 **~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

"Cinta akan menjatuhkan pilihannya pada siapapun. Semua orang berhak merasakan sebuah cinta yang tulus. Sebuah anugerah yang mampu membuat semua insan merasakan artinya kehidupan yang sempurna. Cinta tidak akan menjelma sebagai sebuah tangisan ataupun penderitaan, namun cinta pun tidak akan bisa di katakan cinta jika tidak membutuhkan sebuah perjuangan yang bisa saja menyebabkan tangisan ataupun penderitaan. Cinta adalah cinta. Sebuah perasaan yang tidak harus hanya di rasakan oleh dua jenis mahkluk yang berbeda." _-Yuta CBKSHH._

 ** _Aku tidak mungkin memilikimu_**

 ** _Aku tidak mungkin hidup bersama denganmu_**

 ** _Dengan sebuah cinta kita yang salah_**

 ** _Namun sayangnya kita memiliki rasa cinta itu_**

 ** _Sampai kapan kita bersembunyi di hutan yang terlarang?_**

 ** _Cinta ini tidak semestinya_**

 ** _Kita tidak mungkin mampu menyempurnakannya_**

 ** _Sesekali nurani menggoyahkan keyakinan hati ini_**

 ** _Sejenak aku bersembunyi ke sebuah sudut ruangan_**

 ** _Berpikir tentang kebenaran rasa ini_**

 ** _Tidak ada yang terlihat benar_**

 ** _Kenapa perasaan ini harus ada?_**

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Cinta mereka berbeda dari sebuah cerita cinta lain yang semestinya. Cinta yang sering di pandang tidak wajar oleh semua orang yang mereka yang harus di rahasiakan dari orang lain meskipun sebenarnya mereka ingin semua orang tahu cinta mereka itu adalah cinta yang tulus melebihi cinta orang lain.

Berbeda dari cinta yang wajar.

Tetapi kenapa semua orang sangat membenci cinta mereka?

Mereka hanya saling mencintai dan tidak melakukan sebuah kejahatan. Bukankah itu terdengar tidak adil?

Cinta yang di awali oleh pertemuan pertama mereka yang tak terduga dan karena takdir Tuhan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ SECRET LOVE ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

SECRET LOVE (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M ++

 **Genre:**

Angst, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:**

Chaptered

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari Lagu Little Mix yang berjudul Secret Love Song, dan untuk beberapa scene Yuta ambil dari Drama Korea yang berjudul Heart, karena Drama itu sangat menginspirasi Yuta dalam pembuatan FF ini. Di tulis oleh Yuta sendiri tanpa di bantu oleh siapapun. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

ChanBaek True Love Story. "Apakah kita bisa melakukan ini tanpa bersembunyi lagi? Aku ingin semua orang melihat kita." - Baekhyun. "Kita harus tetap bersembunyi karena cinta kita adalah sebuah kesalahan. Mereka tidak akan bisa menerima cinta kita." - Chanyeol. (CHANBAEK) Slight Official Pairing! RnR!

 **Backsong:**

Little Mix ft. Jason Derulo - Secret Love Song

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Umma Appa.. terima kasih sudah membelikanku anak anjing yang sangat lucu ini. Aku begitu senang dan aku berjanji akan merawat anak anjing ini hingga ia tumbuh dewasa nanti."

Terlihat seorang bocah perempuan yang mungil berjalan di antara tubuh tinggi orang dewasa yang ia sebut sebagai Umma dan Appa itu. Tubuh mungilnya terbalut oleh sebuah jaket berbulu yang terlihat sangat mahal dan mewah. Senyuman lebar dari bibir mungil begitu menggambarkan betapa bahagianya ia.

Berbeda dengan sosok lelaki kecil lain yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gadis mungil itu dari sebuah halte bus yang terletak di seberangnya. Lelaki mungil bermata sipit itu tidak hentinya memandangi anak anjing yang tengah di gendong oleh gadis mungil itu. Matanya bahkan sampai berkaca-kaca karena begitu menginginkan anak anjing itu juga. Namun tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan karena ia tidaklah memiliki sepasang orangtua yang menyayanginya. Nyatanya ia hanya hidup seorang diri dan tinggal di pos yang berada di samping halte bus yang terbilang kecil tersebut.

Ia pun tidak ingat kenapa ia bisa hidup tanpa orangtua seperti ini, dan ia pun tidak ingin mengingatnya. Yang ia ingat hanya sebuah nama yang ia yakini adalah namanya. Byun Baekhyun. Seorang anak kecil berusia 7 tahun yang hidup terlantar tanpa kasih sayang kedua orangtuanya. Setidaknya ia mengingat usianya sendiri, meskipun ia mengetahui usianya karena ada sebuah kalung yang tergantung di lehernya bertuliskan deretan angka 6 digit dan sebuah nama.

 ** _Byun Baekhyun._**

 ** _92.05.06_**

Wajahnya yang sangat imut itu terlihat sangat lusuh karena ia hanya memakai pakaian seadanya. Orang yang sering menunggu bus atau turun dari bus di halte itu pasti sudah mengenal Baekhyun. Bahkan supir bus yang sering menghentikan busnya disana sering mengajaknya untuk menaiki bus hanya sekedar ingin Baekhyun tidak selalu terdiam di halte tua itu.

Baekhyun kecil sangat senang jika ia di biarkan duduk di atas pangkuan sang supir dan mengelilingi kota kecil yang bernama Busan tersebut. Hingga Baekhyun semakin akrab dengan supir bus tersebut, dan ia bahkan sudah di anggap anak sendiri.

Namun ketika sang supir mengajaknya untuk tinggal dirumahnya, Baekhyun selalu menolak. Bocah mungil nan imut itu berdalih jika ia akan segera menemukan orangtuanya karena orangtuanya menyuruhnya untuk menunggu di halte ini untuk beberapa waktu. Padahal kenyataannya, Baekhyun hanyalah bocah polos yang di telantarkan oleh kedua orangtuanya lebih dari satu tahun tanpa kabar apapun.

Tidak ada yang bisa memaksa bocah imut ini, meskipun banyak sekali yang ingin mengadopsinya sebagai anak.

"Aku ingin anak anjing. Aku sangat kesepian."

Baekhyun kecil mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil melangkahkan kaki mungilnya untuk mengikuti gadis kecil yang berhasil membuatnya iri tadi. Wajah imut Baekhyun hampir tertutupi oleh poninya sendiri dan itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan di mata semua orang yang memandangnya. Tak jarang orang-orang mencubiti pipi gembilnya karena gemas, dan berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang marah dan menunjukkan ekspresi ingin menangisnya.

"Hiks.. aku ingin anak anjing."

Baekhyun bergumam sendiri dan terus berjalan tak tentu arah. Sandal karetnya lah yang menemaninya sepanjang perjalanan yang tanpa sadar membawanya ke sebuah pusat kota yang terdapat banyak orang. Sangat ramai dan Baekhyun merasa kebingungan.

Namun mata sipitnya yang indah itu langsung berbinar ketika ia melihat seekor anak anjing yang berada di salah satu toko hewan. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menghentikan langkah tepat di depan toko itu dan berjongkok dengan kedua tangannya yang menjadi topangan wajahnya.

"Anak anjing yang lucu, aku ingin memilikimu," gumam Baekhyun sambil terkikikk geli melihat anak anjing itu mencicit ke arahnya. Baekhyun merasa sangat senang meskipun ia dan anak anjing itu di pisahkan oleh sebuah kaca etalase pembatas toko tersebut.

Baekhyun kecil terlihat sedang melompat sendiri dengan senyuman yang terus berkembang di wajah manisnya, hingga membentuk sebuah eyesmile yang sangat cantik. Tidak memperdulikan waktu dan suasana sekitar, Baekhyun terlihat begitu menikmati waktunya kali ini.

Hingga ia merasa lelah dan memutuskan untuk kembali berjongkok. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sejenak dan memainkan jari-jari kaki mungilnya. Bibirnya kembali mengerucut dan ketika ia mendongakkan kepalanya, toko itu tiba-tiba menjadi gelap karena semua lampu sudah dimatikan.

Toko hewan itu tutup karena waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul 10 malam.

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan disana sedari tadi bocah?" ucap seorang lelaki dewasa yang baru saja keluar dari toko hewan tersebut. Ow, sepertinya lelaki itu adalah pemilik toko hewan ini.

Baekhyun langsung berdiri dan membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Maafkan aku Paman."

"Kembalilah ke rumahmu bocah, orangtuamu pasti mengkhawatirkanmu."

Meskipun kenyataannya adalah tidak.

Baekhyun terpaksa beranjak darisana masih berusaha menahan tangisannya. Ia berjalan dengan langkah gontai dan kepala yang menunduk. Mungkin saat ini lebih baik ia kembali ke halte dan beristirahat disana, dan besok ia akan kembali lagi ke toko ini untuk bermain dengan anak anjing yang lucu tadi.

Namun dalam perjalanan pulang, Baekhyun terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya karena merasakan ada sebuah tepukan sebuah tangan pada pundaknya. Membuat Baekhyun mau tidak mau menoleh pada si pelaku yang menepuk pundaknya barusan. Baekhyun langsung terkejut karena ia melihat sosok anak lelaki lain yang sedang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Kau menginginkan anak anjing itu?" ucap anak lelaki yang bertubuh lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya berjalan meninggalkan bocah lelaki tinggi tadi.

"Seberapa besar harapanku dan do'aku untuk memiliki anak anjing itu, nyatanya aku tidak akan mampu memilikinya," ucap Baekhyun dengan lesu, dan Baekhyun benar-benar beranjak darisana tanpa memperdulikan bocah tinggi tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ SECRET LOVE ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lelaki bermata bulat dan bertelinga lebar itu tidak sengaja mendapati seorang bocah lelaki mungil tengah berjongkok dengan lesu di depan sebuah etalase toko hewan. Ia begitu penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh bocah mungil itu malam-malam seperti ini, dan berakhir dengannya yang memilih untuk menepuk bahu bocah mungil itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Kau menginginkan anak anjing itu?" ucapnya.

"Seberapa besar harapanku dan do'aku untuk memiliki anak anjing itu, nyatanya aku tidak akan mampu memilikinya."

Nampaknya bocah bermata sipit ini merasa pesimis. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika bocah imut itu justru meninggalkannya. Ia begitu penasaran dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti bocah yang memiliki poni mangkok itu.

Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat bocah itu justru tidur di sebuah halte tua dengan sangat lelap. Tentu ia tidak mungkin menggangu tidur bocah yang terlihat sangat kelelahan itu. Ia lebih memilih untuk membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari dengan sangat kencang.

 _'Kau menginginkan seekor anak anjing, bukan? Maka aku akan mencarikannya untukmu.'_

Ya, bocah tinggi itu terlihat tengah mengawasi sebuah rumah besar yang dimana terdapat rumah anjing disana. Meskipun ia sempat terjatuh beberapa kali ketika berlari seorang diri malam-malam seperti ini, tetapi itu tidak akan meruntuhkan niatnya untuk mencari seekor anak anjing untuk bocah mungil tadi. Ia benar-benar ingin memberikannya seekor anak anjing.

 _'Ah itu dia! Anak anjing yang lucu, jangan bangun dari tidurmu ne?'_

Ia terus berdo'a dalam hati agar ia tidak membangunkan anak anjing itu. Meskipun ia mengalami sedikit kesulitan, tetapi sepertinya keberuntungan tengah berada di pihaknya. Terbukti dengannya yang berhasil melompati pagar tinggi rumah mewah tersebut dengan seekor anak yang ia dekap di dalam jaket tebalnya.

Ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke halte itu dan meletakkan anak anjing itu tepat di samping tubuh bocah mungil tadi. Ia tertawa bangga akan hasil kerja kerasnya, namun senyumannya luntur ketika ia tiba-tiba merasa begitu mengantuk. Tanpa sadar ia duduk di kursi halte bus kecil itu dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

 _'Aku harap kau senang dan mau menerima anak anjing ini.'_

 _'Kau bisa memilikinya, karena mulai saat ini, aku akan mewujudkan semua keinginanmu,'_ batinnya sebelum ia benar-benar terlelap kedalam mimpi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ SECRET LOVE ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hooaammm~"

Baekhyun menguap lebar ketika ada sesuatu yang basah terasa di pipinya. Dan Baekhyun langsung terlonjak kaget ketika mendapati seekor anak anjing berwarna putih yang tengah menjilati wajahnya dengan antusias. Namun ada satu hal lagi yang membuatnya jauh lebih terkejut, yaitu seorang anak lelaki yang tidak di kenalnya, sedang terlelap di sampingnya.

"Bukankah lelaki ini adalah anak yang kemarin?" gumam Baekhyun seorang diri.

"Eoh? Kau sudah bangun? Selamat pagi," ucap bocah tinggi itu ketika ia tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya.

Namun Baekhyun hanya mengernyit dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang menyelidik.

"Untuk apa kau memberikanku anak anjing ini? Aku tidak memintamu," ujar Baekhyun sedikit sinis, namun berbanding terbalik dengan tingkahnya yang justru memeluk anak anjing berwarna putih tersebut dengan sangat erat.

"Panggil aku Hyung mulai saat ini. Aku akan menjadi Hyungmu."

Baekhyun mengulum bibirnya karena masih merasa bingung dan matanya terus memperhatikan bocah itu yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

Baekhyun menatap uluran tangan bocah itu.

"Aku Chanyeol. Siapa namamu?" ucap bocah itu.

Baekhyun reflek ikut tersenyum ketika bocah tinggi bernama Chanyeol itu tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

"Baekhyun."

"Nama yang bagus."

"Terima kasih.. Chanyeol Hyung."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ SECRET LOVE ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Usia Chanyeol adalah 11 tahun, itu berarti ia 4 tahun lebih tua dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol sebenarnya memiliki rumah, terletak tidak jauh dari pusat kota dimana pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun bersekolah dan saat ini ia sudah duduk di bangku tingkat pertama Sekolah Menengah Pertama. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang sama sekali tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya duduk manis di sebuah kelas dan mengemban ilmu yang banyak. Dan itulah yang membuat Chanyeol semakin bertahan untuk terus berada di samping Baekhyun.

"Untukmu. Aku ingin kau berlajar menulis dan pandai membaca," ucap Chanyeol sambil menyerahkan sebuah buku dan peralatan tulis lainnya pada Baekhyun saat ia baru saja kembali dari sekolahnya. Ia selalu menemui Baekhyun di halte bus ini dan menemani Baekhyun hingga malam tiba. Setiap hari.

"Hyung tidak perlu melakukan semua ini. Aku tidak membutuhkan itu semua," jawab Baekhyun tanpa menghiraukan Chanyeol dan terus asik bermain dengan anjing miliknya.

"Kau akan membutuhkannya di masa depan. Bukankah sudah aku katakan jika aku akan menjadi Hyungmu?" Chanyeol terus menyodorkan buku bergambar lucu itu pada Baekhyun yang sedang merengut imut. Chanyeol bahkan harus menahan keinginannya untuk tertawa karena merasa sangat gemas dengan ekspresi adiknya itu.

"Hnngg Hyung~ Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak bisa!" rengek Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum maklum dan mengusak rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Kau bisa. Hyung akan mengajarimu."

Seperti itulah kelembutan dan rasa perhatian yang sangat besar yang Chanyeol tunjukkan pada Baekhyun. Seolah-olah ia memang benar-benar begitu menyayangi 'adik barunya' ini. Jujur saja ia sangat ingin menjadi Hyung yang terbaik untuk Baekhyun, maka dari itu ia merelakan uang jajannya yang sedikit untuk membelikan apa yang Baekhyun mau. Contohnya seperti ice cream atau kue-kue hangat yang banyak di jual di pusat kota.

Meskipun Chanyeolpun berasal dari keluarga yang tidak mampu, namun tidak menyurutkan semangatnya untuk membahagiakan hanya sekedar mengajak Baekhyun jalan-jalan ke pusat kota dan membelikannya makanan kecil. Ia sudah merasa amat senang, karena melihat senyuman Baekhyun sama saja seperti melihat kebahagiaannya sendiri.

"Apakah kau sudah makan siang?" tanya Chanyeol saat Baekhyun sedang fokus dengan buku barunya.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Chanyeol. Sedangkan anjing mereka hanya memperhatikan percakapan mereka sambil terduduk di samping kursi panjang halte bus tersebut.

"Apakah Paman supir bus itu yang memberinya? Dan Mongryeong sudah makan juga?"

Ah iya, nama anak anjing yang Chanyeol berikan pada Baekhyun adalah Mongryeong, Baekhyun lah yang menamai anak anjing yang lucu itu.

"Iya. Iya," jawab Baekhyun sekaligus dengan suaranya yang sangat lucu.

"Aishh hormatilah aku sebagai Hyungmu, Baek."

Chanyeol merasa tidak terima dengan respon Baekhyun, akhirnya ia mendekap tubuh Baekhyun dengan sangat erat dan menggoyang-goyangkannya bermaksud untuk membuat Baekhyun kesal.

"Ahh jinjja Hyung! Aku sedang belajar dan Hyung terus menggangguku!" bentak Baekhyun sambil mendorong tubuh besar Chanyeol yang terus saja memeluknya dengan erat. Sedangkan Chanyeol justru terkikik mendapati reaksi Baekhyun yang lagi-lagi begitu menggemaskan dimatanya.

"Aigooo adikku manis sekali. Arrasseo, maafkan Hyung ne?" ucap Chanyeol masih dengan tawa lebarnya. Baekhyun masih menampakkan raut kesalnya dan ia membuang tatapannya dari Chanyeol ke arah Mongryeong.

"Mong, bagaimana? Aku harus memaafkan Hyung tidak?" tanya Baekhyun ke Mongryeong. Namun Mongryeong hanya menggonggong dan menjulurkan lidahnya antusias.

"Guk!"

"Mongryeong mengatakan jika Hyung harus membelikanku ice cream terlebih dahulu. Dan setelah itu, aku akan memaafkan Hyung," ucap Baekhyun masih dengan mode merajuknya.

"Hahaha adikku pandai sekali bahasa anjing ya," ucap Chanyeol sambil terkikik.

"Hnnggg~ cepatlah Hyung."

"Baiklah baiklah. Kau tunggu disini ne? Hyung akan segera kembali."

Chanyeol berlari setelah menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengecup dahi mungil Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan melihat Hyungnya yang sangat menyayanginya itu berlari dengan sangat kencang.

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

"Hahh~ hahh~"

Senyuman lebar Chanyeol perlahan memudar. Ia lelah karena berlari, maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak dan ia menopangkan kedua tangannya pada lututnya.

Sebenarnya bukan hal itu yang membuat senyuman Chanyeol memudar, tetapi karena ia teringat jika ia sudah tidak memiliki sisa uang lagi untuk membelikan Baekhyun ice cream. Baiklah, saat ini disakunya memang masih tersisa beberapa won dan itu bisa ia gunakan untuk membeli ice cream. Tetapi dengan resiko, ia harus berjalan kaki menuju ke sekolah besok karena ia tidak memiliki uang lagi untuk menaiki bus.

Namun itu bukanlah hal yang perlu di permasalahkan. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Baekhyun dan ia harus segera membeli ice cream itu untuk adiknya yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

"Bibi, aku minta ice cream rasa strawberrynya satu."

"Baiklah anak muda."

"Berapa harganya Bi?"

"Seribu won saja."

"Ini uangnya, terima kasih Bi."

Chanyeol membungkuk hormat dan ia kembali berlari untuk mengantarkan ice cream ini pada Baekhyun. Jarak halte bus tempat Baekhyun tinggal memang tidak terlalu jauh dari pusat kota, tetapi melihat cuaca siang hari ini sangat panas dan terik, membuat Chanyeol sedikit kelelahan karena menguras cukup banyak tenaga. Dan ia pun tidak yakin jika ice cream ini akan bertahan hingga ia tiba di hadapan Baekhyun nanti.

"Ice cream, bertahanlah dan jangan meleleh demi adikku."

Chanyeol kembali berlari tanpa menghiraukan rasa lelahnya. Ia hanya ingin cepat-cepat melihat Baekhyun yang tersenyum antusias saat ia memberikan ice cream ini padanya. Hingga perjuangannya sedari tadi tidaklah sia-sia, ia sudah bisa melihat Baekhyun yang masih terduduk di kursi halte tersebut sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Senyumannya kembali mengembang dan dengan percaya diri ia menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Hey adikku yang manis. Ice cream mu sudah tiba," ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba yang mana membuat Baekhyun sedikit terkejut.

"Huwaa terima kasih Hyung."

Baekhyun segera berdiri dan mendekati Chanyeol. Matanya berbinar ketika melihat kantung plastik yang di bawa oleh Chanyeol. Ia benar-benar bersyukur karena Tuhan telah mengirimkannya sosok kakak seperti Chanyeol yang begitu menyayanginya.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan lagi-lagi mengusak rambut adiknya itu dengan sayang ketika Baekhyun sudah mulai membuka kantung plastik itu. Baekhyun sungguh membuatnya bahagia.

"Hyung.." ucap Baekhyun dengan nada lirihnya.

"Ada apa?"

Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun ke kantung plastik itu dan ia sangat terkejut karena ice cream itu sudah meleleh. Astaga! Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia tidak ingin Baekhyun menangis.

 _Srekk!_

"Aku membenci Hyung! Hiks!"

Baekhyun melempar kantung plastik itu ke jalan karena ice cream yang ia inginkan ternyata sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Ia seketika marah terhadap Chanyeol karena Chanyeol memberikannya cairan tak berguna ini, bukannya ice cream yang enak dengan bentuk yang bagus.

"Hiks! Chanyeol Hyung jahat!" maki Baekhyun dengan airmata yang sudah membanjiri wajah imutnya. Ia bahkan tidak menghiraukan ekspresi kecewa yang ditunjukkan oleh Chanyeol saat ini. Ia sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya. Ia tidak peduli jika ice cream itu sudah jatuh ke tanah dan kotor.

Tetapi ia tidak tahu jika perbuatannya ini sangat melukai perasaan Chanyeol yang sudah berjuang untuk mendapatkan ice cream itu untuknya.

"Kenapa kau memberikanku ice cream jelek itu Hyung?! Hiks!"

Chanyeol berusaha untuk menahan emosinya ketika Baekhyun terus membentaknya seperti itu. Ia lebih memilih untuk memungut kembali ice cream itu dan menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun. Meskipun ia sadar jika ice cream itu sudah tidak layak untuk di makan lagi.

"Makan ice cream ini," datar Chanyeol sambil menyerahkan kantung plastik yang berisikan ice cream meleleh itu pada Baekhyun.

"Tidak mau! Hiks!"

"Hyung bilang makan ini Baekhyun! Bukankah kau yang memintanya?!" kini giliran Chanyeol yang membentak Baekhyun. Hingga Baekhyun semakin terisak dan menangis dengan keras. Ia segera berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol, sebelumnya ia menggendong Mongryeong terlebih dahulu.

"Hyung jahat!"

Itulah kalimat terakhir yang di ucapkan oleh Baekhyun sebelum ia benar-benar berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Aishh Baekhyun!" seru Chanyeol sambil mengejar adiknya tersebut. Huhh~ ia sudah sangat lelah telah berlari sedari tadi, dan sekarang? Ia harus kembali berlari untuk mengejar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun, meskipun tubuhnya jauh lebih mungil daripada tubuh Chanyeol, tetapi kecepatan dalam berlari ternyata tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Tetapi tentu Chanyeol tidak akan mau kalah terhadap adiknya tersebut. Hingga ia berlari dengan sangat kencang, dan jangan lupakan satu tangannya yang masih menggenggam plastik ice cream itu.

 _Grep_

"Baekhyun!"

"Lepas Hyung! Hiks!"

Chanyeol berhasil meraih tangan Baekhyun dan ia menggenggamnya dengan sangat erat. Memperhatikan wajah terluka Baekhyun yang ternyata masih menangis karenanya.

"Kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu? Aku bahkan rela sekolah tidak naik bus hanya karena membelikanmu ice cream ini!" tegas Chanyeol meminta pengertian dari Baekhyun.

"Hiks!" Baekhyun tidak mampu menjawab dan hanya menangis sambil menunduk. Ia sadar jika apa yang telah di lakukannya tadi terhadap Chanyeol adalah hal yang salah. Tetapi ia masih enggan untuk mengakui kesalahannya.

"Maafkan Hyung, Baekhyun."

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun yang bergetar dan menjatuhkan kantung plastik ice cream itu. Ia sudah tidak memperdulikan ice cream itu lagi. Bagaimanapun, Baekhyun akan jauh lebih berarti dibanding dengan ice cream itu.

"Hiks ne Hyung."

Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk mengangguk dan membalas pelukan Hyung nya tersebut. Dan tidak beberapa lama kemudian, entah kenapa Baekhyun tiba-tiba terkikik geli. Membuat Chanyeol terpaksa melepaskan pelukannya karena mendengar Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba tertawa.

"Hihihi lihat Mongryeong Hyung!"

Mata sipit itu berbinar ketika melihat Mongryeong menjilati kantung plastik ice cream itu hingga kepalanya terjebak di dalam plastik. Begitu lucu dan menggemaskan dimata Baekhyun. Hingga Baekhyun berjongkok di dekat Mongryeong sambil melepaskan plastik itu dari kepala Mongryeong.

"Guk!"

"Kau lucu sekali Mongryeong hihihi."

Dan disana Chanyeol hanya mampu tersenyum lega ketika melihat senyuman manis itu di tunjukkan oleh wajah imut adiknya. Setidaknya, ia merasa senang karena telah membuat Baekhyun tertawa kembali, bukannya menangis seperti tadi.

"Mongryeong, kau anjing yang pintar," ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjukkan dua jempolnya.

"Guk gukk!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ SECRET LOVE ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terhitung sudah 6 bulan Chanyeol selalu mendatangi Baekhyun. Mereka menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan bermain di tepi sungai, atau pun hanya sekedar berguling-gulingan bersama di rumput lembut yang berada di taman bunga. Tentunya bersama Mongryeong yang tak terasa sudah tumbuh semakin besar. Pertumbuhan Mongryeong cukup pesat karena banyak sekali orang yang baru saja turun di halte tersebut, merasa bersimpati pada Baekhyun dan Mongryeong sehingga tak jarang mereka memberikan Baekhyun dan Mongryeong makanan lezat dalam jumlah yang banyak.

Baekhyun adalah anak yang manis dan pintar, ia juga pandai bercakap dengan orang asing yang ingin berkenalan dengannya. Ditambah dengan seekor anjing lucu berwarna putih yang selalu berada di sampingnya, layaknya seorang anak yang selalu hidup dengan kebahagiaan meskipun pada kenyataannya tidak. Dan saat ini Baekhyun sudah mampu membaca dan menulis, meskipun ia tidak bersekolah tetapi ia merasa sangat bersyukur dan berterima kasih karena selalu ada Chanyeol yang menjadi gurunya selama ini.

Hingga pada suatu hari, saat Chanyeol pulang sekolah ia tidak menemukan Baekhyun maupun Mongryeong di halte bus itu. Ia sudah mencari ke sekitar halte bus itu dan ia sudah mencari ke semua tempat yang biasa ia datangi bersama Baekhyun.

Tepi sungai, taman bermain, pusat kota dan taman bunga. Chanyeol tidak dapat menemukan Baekhyun dimanapun. Chanyeol merasa amat khawatir takut terjadi sesuatu pada Baekhyun, karena tak terasa siang hari sudah berganti menjadi malam hari.

Chanyeol menangis seorang diri sambil menggumamkan nama adik kecilnya itu di halte bus. Tetapi sudah berjam-jam ia menunggu..

Baekhyun tak kunjung muncul di hadapannya.

Bagaimana mungkin ia mampu melanjutkan hidupnya tanpa Baekhyun? Selama ini ia merasa sangat kesepian, dan pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun nyatanya sudah begitu merubah kehidupannya. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apalagi besok jika Baekhyun tak juga kembali.

Ia rasa ia akan mati.

"Baekhyun.. kau dimana?" gumam Chanyeol sambil menundukkan kepalanya dengan lemah. Ia sudah lelah mencari Baekhyun dimana-mana, dan ia rasa ia sudah tidak memiliki tenaga lagi.

Chanyeol melipat kedua kaki panjangnya dan menopangkan dagunya di atas tempurung lututnya. Perlahan ia memejamkan matanya dan berharap besok ia mampu melihat adik manisnya lagi.

Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain berdoa dan berharap untuk dapat melihat Baekhyun.

Namun tidak beberapa lama kemudian Chanyeol terpaksa mengangkat kepalanya karena ada sebuah mobil sedan mewah yang berhenti tepat di depannya. Chanyeol hanya mengawasi mobil itu dengan mata bulatnya dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika Baekhyunlah yang keluar dari kursi belakang mobil itu. Tentunya dengan Mongryeong yang berada di dalam pelukan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol Hyung!"

 _Grep_

Baekhyun langsung berlari lalu menubrukkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Jujur Chanyeol masih tidak mengerti kenapa Baekhyun bisa keluar dari mobil itu dan juga..

Pakaian Baekhyun terlihat begitu bagus dan bersih.

"Baek-"

"Kau Hyung dari Baekhyun?"

Ucapan Chanyeol terpotong ketika mendengar suara seorang lelaki paruh baya yang juga keluar dari mobil itu. Terpaksa ia menatap ke arah lelaki paruh baya itu.

"Baekhyun selalu merengek dan menangis meminta untuk bertemu denganmu di halte ini, dan aku baru mengetahui jika kau adalah Hyung Baekhyun yang bernama Chanyeol."

Chanyeol masih terdiam berusaha untuk mencerna perkataan lelaki ini. Siapa sebenarnya lelaki ini?

"Aku adalah Tuan Kim, dan aku adalah orang yang akan.."

"..mengadopsi Baekhyun sebagai anak angkatku."

 _Deg!_

Tatapan Chanyeol langsung terarah kepada Baekhyun. Namun Baekhyun hanya tersenyum manis sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baekhyun, kau akan meninggalkan Hyung?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada yang sangat khawatir. Ia sama sekali tidak habis pikir, kenapa ini semua terjadi begitu mendadak dan sangat mengejutkan? Apakah ini adalah mimpi.

"Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu Baekhyun!" ucap Chanyeol dengan lantang saat Baekhyun masih belum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Hyung maafkan aku.. tetapi aku berjanji akan menemui Hyung seminggu sekali disini," ucap Baekhyun sambil meraih kedua tangan Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau me-"

"Aku sendiri yang akan mengantarnya kesini untuk menemuimu setiap minggu," sela Tuan Kim.

"Baekhyun.. Hyung tidak mau berpisah denganmu."

"Maafkan aku, Chanyeol Hyung."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

Mungkin untuk 2 Chap, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih dalam mode(?) anak kecil. Dan di Chap 3 Yuta janji kalo mereka udah dewasa.

Gimana tanggapannya tentang FF baru Yuta ini?

Sedih ga? Berasa ga tragisnya(?) :")

Semoga berasa feelnya ya T.T

Dan gimana perasaan Chanyeol saat dia harus di pisahin sama adiknya karena Baekhyun di adopsi? Serba salah juga kalo jadi Chanyeol. Di satu sisi dia ga mau berpisah sama adiknya yang paling ia sayangin itu. Tapi di sisi lain dia juga gaboleh egois karena bagaimanapun, ini adalah demi kebaikan Baekhyun.

MAU LANJUT?

MASIH PENASARAN TENTANG SECRET LOVE NYA CHANBAEK?

GAMPANG KOK,

REVIEW DULU TAPI YAA~

YUTA TUNGGU~

TERIMA KASIH~

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


	2. Chapter 2

**~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

Chanyeol menangis seorang diri sambil menggumamkan nama adik kecilnya itu di halte bus. Tetapi sudah berjam-jam ia menunggu..

Baekhyun tak kunjung muncul di hadapannya.

Bagaimana mungkin ia mampu melanjutkan hidupnya tanpa Baekhyun? Selama ini ia merasa sangat kesepian, dan pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun nyatanya sudah begitu merubah kehidupannya. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apalagi besok jika Baekhyun tak juga kembali.

Ia rasa ia akan mati.

"Baekhyun.. kau dimana?" gumam Chanyeol sambil menundukkan kepalanya dengan lemah. Ia sudah lelah mencari Baekhyun dimana-mana, dan ia rasa ia sudah tidak memiliki tenaga lagi.

Chanyeol melipat kedua kaki panjangnya dan menopangkan dagunya di atas tempurung lututnya. Perlahan ia memejamkan matanya dan berharap besok ia mampu melihat adik manisnya lagi.

Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain berdo'a dan berharap untuk dapat melihat Baekhyun.

Namun tidak beberapa lama kemudian Chanyeol terpaksa mengangkat kepalanya karena ada sebuah mobil sedan mewah yang berhenti tepat di depannya. Chanyeol hanya mengawasi mobil itu dengan mata bulatnya dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika Baekhyunlah yang keluar dari kursi belakang mobil itu. Tentunya dengan Mongryeong yang berada di dalam pelukan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol Hyung!"

 _Grep_

Baekhyun langsung berlari lalu menubrukkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Jujur Chanyeol masih tidak mengerti kenapa Baekhyun bisa keluar dari mobil itu dan juga..

Pakaian Baekhyun terlihat begitu bagus dan bersih.

"Baek-"

"Kau Hyung dari Baekhyun?"

Ucapan Chanyeol terpotong ketika mendengar suara seorang lelaki paruh baya yang juga keluar dari mobil itu. Terpaksa ia menatap ke arah lelaki paruh baya itu.

"Baekhyun selalu merengek dan menangis meminta untuk bertemu denganmu di halte ini, dan aku baru mengetahui jika kau adalah Hyung Baekhyun yang bernama Chanyeol."

Chanyeol masih terdiam berusaha untuk mencerna perkataan lelaki ini. Siapa sebenarnya lelaki ini?

"Aku adalah Tuan Kim, dan aku adalah orang yang akan.."

"..mengadopsi Baekhyun sebagai anak angkatku."

 _Deg!_

Tatapan Chanyeol langsung terarah kepada Baekhyun. Namun Baekhyun hanya tersenyum manis sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baekhyun kau akan meninggalkan Hyung?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada yang sangat khawatir. Ia sama sekali tidak habis pikir, kenapa ini semua terjadi begitu mendadak dan sangat mengejutkan? Apakah ini adalah mimpi.

"Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu Baekhyun!" ucap Chanyeol dengan lantang saat Baekhyun masih belum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Hyung maafkan aku.. tetapi aku berjanji akan menemui Hyung seminggu sekali disini," ucap Baekhyun sambil meraih kedua tangan Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau me-"

"Aku sendiri yang akan mengantarnya kesini untuk menemuimu setiap minggu," sela Tuan Kim.

"Baekhyun.. Hyung tidak mau berpisah denganmu."

"Maafkan aku, Chanyeol Hyung."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ SECRET LOVE ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

SECRET LOVE (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M ++

 **Genre:**

Angst, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:**

Chaptered

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari Lagu Little Mix yang berjudul Secret Love Song, dan untuk beberapa scene Yuta ambil dari Drama Korea yang berjudul Heart, karena Drama itu sangat menginspirasi Yuta dalam pembuatan FF ini. Di tulis oleh Yuta sendiri tanpa di bantu oleh siapapun. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

ChanBaek True Love Story. "Apakah kita bisa melakukan ini tanpa bersembunyi lagi? Aku ingin semua orang melihat kita" - Baekhyun. "Kita harus tetap bersembunyi karena cinta kita adalah sebuah kesalahan. Mereka tidak akan bisa menerima cinta kita" - Chanyeol. (CHANBAEK) Slight Official Pairing! RnR!

 **Backsong:**

Little Mix ft. Jason Derulo - Secret Love Song

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan pada akhirnya Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun menemui kehidupan barunya. Ia masih menganggap jika pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun adalah mimpi semata. Pertemuan yang begitu singkat dan membuatnya tidak sadar jika hubungan mereka ternyata telah berjalan cukup lama. Chanyeol ingin sekali membawa Baekhyun ke rumahnya dan mengatakan kepada kedua orangtuanya jika ia ingin memiliki seorang adik seperti Baekhyun, tetapi sepertinya ia sudah terlambat.

Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu di adopsi oleh seseorang dan Chanyeol nyatanya tidak mampu menyaingi orang itu untuk memiliki Baekhyun seutuhnya. Baekhyun lebih baik hidup layak bersama orang itu dibanding dengan dirinya.

Tetapi setidaknya ia masih memiliki sedikit kesempatan untuk bisa bertemu dan bermain bersama dengan Baekhyun setiap minggunya. Baekhyun menepati janjinya untuk bertemu dan bermain bersama di taman yang sering mereka kunjungi. Chanyeolpun merasa hidupnya sedikit lebih tenang karena ia tidak perlu lagi mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun dan berlarian untuk menemui Baekhyun di halte setelah ia pulang sekolah seperti biasa.

Baekhyun sudah hidup dengan layak dan saat ini pun Baekhyun sudah bersekolah. Itulah yang membuat Chanyeol bangga pada Baekhyun. Ketika Baekhyun dengan antusias menceritakan padanya tentang nilai-nilainya yang bagus di sekolahnya dan juga ia begitu disayangi oleh teman-teman di kelasnya. Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum senang melihat adiknya hidup jauh lebih baik, dan membuatnya yakin jika pilihannya untuk melepaskan Baekhyun ternyata tidaklah salah.

Chanyeol telah memilih pilihan yang tepat untuk adiknya.

"Hyung.. aku sangat mencintai Hyung dan Mongyeong."

"Hyung juga sangat mencintaimu dan Mongryeong."

Chanyeol menjawab ucapan Baekhyun dengan cepat. Ia kecup puncak kepala Baekhyun yang begitu wangi, lembut dan bersih. Jauh berbeda dengan kondisi Baekhyun saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Adik manisnya ini sudah benar-benar berubah, bahkan melebihi kondisinya sendiri.

Rambut Baekhyun sangat halus dan lembut, kulit Baekhyun terlihat sangat terawat dan putih bersih, pakaian Baekhyunpun terlihat begitu manis dan mewah, dan juga..

Senyuman Baekhyun yang jauh lebih manis dari sebelumnya.

Mulai saat ini, entah kenapa Chanyeol merasa begitu tertarik dengan senyuman manis adiknya. Bibir tipisnya yang berwarna merah muda itu tersenyum membentuk seperti kotak dan jangan lupakan mata sipitnya pun ikut tersenyum.

Chanyeol sangat bersyukur karena kepribadian Baekhyun sama sekali tidak berubah. Baekhyun masih menghormatinya sebagai seorang kakak dan Baekhyun masih menganggapnya sebagai sosok pelindungnya yang masih ia butuhkan.

Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk meraih tangan mungil Baekhyun lalu di genggamnya dengan sangat erat. Saat ini mereka berdua tengah berada di sebuah taman padang rumput yang di tumbuhi berbagai macam bunga yang tumbuh liar tetapi sangat sedap di pandang mata. Baekhyun yang mengajaknya kesini, dan Chanyeol hanya menurutinya karena ia pikir ini adalah waktu yang paling berharga yang ia miliki bersama adiknya. Dan Mongryeongpun selalu menemani mereka.

Mongryeong terlihat sedang duduk manis ketika dua orang yang telah merawatnya hingga besar seperti ini sedang berbagi kasih sayang. Mongryeong ikut bahagia jika melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersama seperti ini.

"Adikku semakin manis. Hyung jadi merasa tidak percaya diri jika Hyung sedang bersama denganmu," ucap Chanyeol sambil menggaruk tengkuknya setelah melihat kondisinya dan Baekhyun yang sangat jauh berbeda. Namun Baekhyun langsung mencubit lengan Chanyeol dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Apa yang Hyung katakan? Aku masih sama seperti dulu Hyung. Aku masih adikmu," ucap Baekhyun sambil memeluk lengan Chanyeol.

"Tapi kau terlihat jauh berbeda, Hyung tidak yakin jika kau tidak akan melupakan Hyung suatu saat nanti."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku melupakan sosok yang selalu melindungiku?"

Chanyeol terdiam ketika Baekhyun mengatakan hal itu. Ia terus memperhatikan wajah adiknya itu yang begitu teduh sambil memeluk lengannya ini. Jujur ia merasa ada sedikit perbedaan pada dirinya saat ia tengah berada bersama Baekhyun. Ia merasa jika perasaannya pada Baekhyun saat ini sedikit berbeda dengan perasaannya yang sebelumnya.

Chanyeol semakin membutuhkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol semakin merindukan Baekhyun. Entah perasaan macam itu, ia pun masih tidak menyakininya.

Namun ia segera membuyarkan pikiran aneh itu ketika Baekhyun menariknya berdiri dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati salah satu tanaman bunga yang tertanam rapih di sana.

"Hyung.. Apakah kita akan selalu menjadi kakak dan adik?" gumam Baekhyun tanpa melepaskan tangannya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan medahului langkah Baekhyun dengan menarik tangan adiknya tersebut.

"Hyung tidak yakin. Kita jarang menghabiskan waktu kita bersama."

"Hyung kenapa berbicara seperti itu? Aku ingin Hyung selalu melindungiku dan mengajariku banyak hal. Aku sangat senang memiliki Hyung sepertimu."

 _Tap_

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan reflek membuat Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya juga. Baekhyun menatap wajah Hyungnya yang sedikit aneh itu, namun sedetik kemudian Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatapnya dan tersenyum dengan sangat manis.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Tentu saja kita akan selalu menjadi kakak dan adik," ucap Chanyeol dengan cepat, dan ia mencubit bibir mungil adiknya itu dengan gemas. Membuat Baekhyun kembali menunjukkan ekspresi merengutnya dan memukul kecil lengan sang kakak.

"Huhh! Hyung menyebalkan."

"Guk!"

Baru saja Chanyeol ingin mencubit bibir adiknya lagi, tetapi gonggongan Mongryeong membuat kedua kakak beradik itu menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat anjing putih yang lucu itu.

"Ada apa denganmu Mong?" tanya Baekhyun pada Mongryeong dan ia berjongkok di depan Mongryeong.

"Hai Chanyeol."

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya mengikuti arah pandangan sang kakak, dan betapa terkejutnya ia ternyata ada seorang anak perempuan yang sedang berjalan menuju ke arah mereka. Baekhyun bermaksud ingin bertanya pada Chanyeol, tetapi Chanyeol justru menghampiri anak perempuan itu.

"Yejin? Kau datang kesini juga?" ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya mampu terdiam memperhatikan sang kakak dengan berdiri tepat di belakang punggung sang kakak.

"Aku sedang berjalan-jalan dengan anjingku. Oh, kau membawa anjingmu juga Chanyeol?"

"Sebenarnya anjing ini milik adikku. Yejin, perkenalkan dia Baekhyun, adikku."

Yejin adalah wakil ketua kelas di kelas Chanyeol. Chanyeol dan Yejin berada di kelas yang sama, maka dari itu mereka terlihat akrab dan senang saat mereka berpapasan seperti saat ini.

Kemudian Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun agar tidak terus bersembunyi di belakang tubuhnya, dan terpaksa membuat Baekhyun menerima jabatan tangan Yejin yang bahkan sudah siap berkenalan dengannya itu.

"Baekhyun. Adik Chanyeol Hyung," ucap Baekhyun tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau manis sekali Baekhyun. Berapa usianya?" ucap Yejin dengan gemas karena penampilan Baekhyun yang sangat terlihat imut. Yejin terus mengembangkan seyumannya meskipun ia sedikit curiga karena Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terlihat sangat berbeda.

"Dia berusia 7 tahun, dan bulan Mei nanti ia akan berusia 8 tahun," jawab Chanyeol sangat rinci. Begitu terlihat jika ia benar-benar mengetahui apapun tentang adik angkatnya ini.

"Baiklah, senang berkenalan denganmu Baekhyun. Dan sepertinya anjing kita terlihat akrab."

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Mongryeong yang sedang menjilati wajah anjing milik Yejin. Cepat-cepat Baekhyun menarik Mongryeong dan menggendongnya.

"Aishh Mongryeong, kau tidak sopan sekali," ringis Baekhyun dengan sangat imut.

"Guk!"

Dan Chanyeol hanya tertawa melihat tingkah lucu adiknya ini. Terlihat sangat polos dan ia benar-benar menyayanginya. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan sosok Baekhyun di hidupnya, karena Baekhyun..

.. sangatlah berharga untuknya.

"Baiklah Chanyeol, aku harus segera kembali. Hari sudah semakin sore."

"Hati-hati di jalan Yejin-ah"

Ucapan Chanyeol hanya di tanggapi acungan jempol saja oleh Yejin yang sudah berjalan meninggalkannya. Dan Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun kembali untuk berdiri.

"Ishh kenapa Hyung selalu menarik tanganku terus sih?" protes Baekhyun dengan nada kesal.

"Hey apa yang salah denganmu, adikku yang manis? Kenapa kau membentak Hyung?"

Jujur saja Baekhyun sedikit tidak suka jika Chanyeol berinteraksi dengan orang lain saat Chanyeol sedang bersamanya. Baekhyun merasa terabaikan dan ia tidak menyukai hal itu, meskipun pada kenyataannya tidak. Baekhyun hanya ingin marah-marah pada Chanyeol karena ia ingin melakukannya, tidak ada alasan lain.

Namun rasa jengkel Baekhyun hilang seketika saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba berjongkok di depannya.

"Maafkan Hyung jika Hyung membuatmu kesal. Sebagai permintaan maafnya, Hyung akan menggendongmu hingga halte."

Baekhyun langsung tersenyum lebar dan dengan sigap ia naik ke atas punggung kakaknya itu. Ia bahkan membiarkan Mongryeong berjalan sendiri. Baekhyun memeluk leher Chanyeol dengan kuat dan ia menjerit senang kala Chanyeol berdiri mulai berjalan.

"Sangat menyenangkan Hyung!" jerit Baekhyun sambil terus tertawa. Membuat Chanyeol ikut tertawa karena merasakan kebahagiaan yang di rasakan oleh sang adik.

"Tetapi berjanji pada Hyung untuk tidak membentak Hyung seperti itu lagi ne?"

"Aku berjanji!" jawab Baekhyun dengan cepat.

Dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke halte karena hari sudah sore dan nampaknya Baekhyun pun sudah di tunggu oleh supir suruhan orangtua angkatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ SECRET LOVE ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terus berjalan seperti biasa. Baekhyun selalu menemui Chanyeol di halte setiap hari minggu bersama Mongryeong. Bermain bersama seharian penuh hingga melupakan waktu mereka dan saling berbagi cerita yang mereka alami selama satu minggu.

Awalnya semua berjalan lancar dan mereka mulai menikmati interaksi mereka yang bisa dikatakan cukup minim itu. Chanyeol sangat senang mengetahui ia masih bisa hidup bersama adiknya itu meskipun hanya satu minggu sekali. Namun secara mengejutkan ketika ia tidak mendapati adiknya selama seharian pada hari itu.

Baekhyun tidak datang menemuinya tanpa kabar. Ia bahkan menunggu Baekhyun dari pagi hingga malam, dan akhirnya ia menyerah kembali pulang kerumah karena esok adalah hari senin. Chanyeol memasuki kamarnya dengan lemas dan dengan pikiran yang kacau.

Kenapa Baekhyun tidak menemuinya?

Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Baekhyun?

Dan kenapa tidak ada seorangpun yang mengabari kenapa Baekhyun tidak menemuinya hari ini?

Padahal biasanya ia akan mendapat kabar dari orang suruhan Baekhyun jika Baekhyun akan terlambat atau Baekhyun masih dalam perjalanan. Tetapi kali ini? Ia sama sekali tidak mendapatkan kabar itu. Dan itulah yang membuatnya terus berpikir memikirkan alasan kenapa Baekhyun tidak menemuinya.

Apakah Baekhyun marah padanya?

Tetapi ia sama sekali tidak mengingat jika ia telah melakukan kesalahan pada adiknya tersebut.

Lalu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

"Hyung sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, Baekhyun. Kenapa kau tidak menemui Hyung hari ini?"

Tak terasa Chanyeol terjaga hingga pukul 12 malam. Sang Umma datang kekamarnya dan bertanya kenapa Chanyeol belum tidur juga.

"Chanyeol apa yang terjadi denganmu? Apa kau sakit?"

"Tidak Umma."

"Jika begitu kau harus segera tidur, kau harus pergi ke sekolah besok pagi."

"Baekhyun.."

"Kenapa dengan adikmu? Bukankah kau sudah puas bermain bersamanya seharian ini?"

"Baekhyun tidak datang."

Chanyeol meraih selimutnya dengan gelisah dan memunggungi sang Umma.

"Aku menunggunya seharian dan dia tidak datang.."

".. kami tidak bertemu."

Dan Chanyeol berusaha untuk memejamkan kedua matanya meskipun ia masih merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Baekhyun yang tidak menemuinya tanpa kabar. Namun segera ia buang pikiran negatifnya dan berharap jika minggu depan ia akan bertemu kembali dengan adik manisnya itu.

Ia..

Sangat merindukan Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ SECRET LOVE ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepertinya Tuhan sama sekali tidak mendengarkan do'a Chanyeol selama ini. Nyatanya ia masih tidak bisa bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Setiap minggu ia mendatangi halte bus ini dan berharap Baekhyun akan segera muncul dari sebuah mobil mewah dan berlarian untuk memeluk tubuhnya. Namun hasilnya nihil. Baekhyun tidak pernah muncul di hadapannya. Sudah 3 bulan ia selalu menunggu Baekhyun dan selama itu pula Baekhyun tidak pernah datang menemuinya.

Bayangkan betapa bingungnya perasaan Chanyeol saat ini yang baru menyadari jika ia telah kehilangan adiknya selama itu. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, namun ia tidak akan menghilangkan kebiasaan barunya yaitu 'menunggu Baekhyun' di halte bus itu hingga Baekhyun benar-benar muncul di hadapannya.

Ia tidak akan pernah berhenti untuk menunggu Baekhyun karena ia yakin suatu saat nanti Baekhyun akan datang menemuinya. Ia sangat meyakini hal itu dan ia sangat mempercayai Baekhyun jika Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja. Ia tidak boleh berpikiran negatif tentang adiknya itu dan ia harus mengumpulkan semangatnya hingga dimana hari ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun itu tiba.

Kini terlihat Chanyeol yang seperti penunggu halte itu, sama seperti Baekhyun dulu. Hingga pada suatu malam, Chanyeol hampir saja tertidur di halte bus tersebut karena lelah seharian menunggu kedatangan Baekhyun. Sang Umma rela menjemputnya ke halte itu dan memaksa Chanyeol untuk pulang. Tetapi Chanyeol memberontak karena ia benar-benar merasa lelah.

Bukan lelah karena ia terlalu lama menunggu di halte itu, tetapi ia sangat lelah karena ia tidak tahu harus menunggu Baekhyun berapa lama lagi. Ia sama sekali belum bisa menerima kenyataan jika Baekhyun benar-benar meninggalkannya. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan adiknya itu. Ia sangat menyayangi adiknya itu. Tetapi kenyataan berkata lain..

Baekhyun tak kunjung hadir di kehidupannya lagi.

"Chanyeol. Kau harus merelakan Baekhyun. Dia sudah hidup lebih layak bersama orangtua angkatnya. Sudah saatnya kau melepaskan adikmu itu."

Ya, Umma Chanyeol sangat mengetahui hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Ia pun tahu jika Chanyeol sangat mengharapkan Baekhyun untuk menjadi adiknya, dan ia pun bahkan sudah menyetujui Chanyeol untuk membiarkan Baekhyun tinggal bersama mereka. Tetapi yang terjadi justru seperti ini.

Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu di adopsi dan ia pun tidak mampu melakukan apa-apa untuk membantu putranya mempertahankan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun adalah sebagian hidupku, Umma! Bagaimana aku bisa membiarkannya pergi begitu saja?! Hiks!" Chanyeol menangis dan membentak sang Umma kala tangannya di tarik paksa untuk meninggalkan halte itu. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini.

"Dia sudah mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya ia dapatkan. Adikmu sudah bahagia bersama mereka, Chanyeol. Kembalilah ke rumah dan lakukan hidup yang lebih baik daripada membuang-buang waktumu seperti ini."

"Kenapa Baekhyun mengingkari janjinya? Kenapa dia berbohong pada Hyungnya sendiri?! Hiks!"

Chanyeol terus memberontak, namun pada akhirnya ia menyerah ketika ia benar-benar merasa sangat lelah. Sang Umma memeluknya dengan erat dan membuatnya sedikit tenang.

Mau tidak mau Chanyeol harus menerima kenyataan ini.

Ia harus menerima kenyataan jika ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan adiknya lagi. Ia tidak tahu kemana Baekhyun pergi dan dia tidak tahu dimana Baekhyun berada.

Ia sudah tidak mengetahui apapun tentang adiknya.

 _'Apakah aku masih pantas untuk kau sebut Hyung lagi? Aku sangat merindukanmu, Baekhyun'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ SECRET LOVE ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nyatanya apa yang selalu di katakan sang Umma setiap hari padanya sama sekali tidak di dengar oleh Chanyeol. Ia masih mengunjungi halte bus itu setiap hari.

Ya, setiap hari.

Bukan hanya di hari minggu saja, tetapi setiap hari.

Seolah tidak pernah bosan ia menunggu sang adik, walaupun ia tahu jika apa yang ia lakukan hanya akan menjadi sia-sia. Namun suatu hal yang tak terduga terjadi.

Mungkin bisa di katakan jika ini adalah hari yang paling ia nanti. Dimana ia sangat menunggu hari ini dan ia selalu berharap jika hari ini akan tiba. Ia berdo'a pada Tuhan setiap hari untuk meminta hari ini datang. Dan hingga pada akhirnya..

Ia mampu melihat sosok mungil adiknya sedang terduduk seorang diri setelah sekitar 6 bulan mereka tidak bertemu.

Chanyeol langsung berlari menghampiri adik manisnya itu dengan airmata harunya. Tenyata penantiannya selama ini tidaklah sia-sia. Ia bisa kembali melihat Baekhyun dan ia yakin jika ini bukanlah mimpi. Ini adalah kenyataan karena ia bisa merasakan dengan jelas tubuh mungil adiknya itu ketika ia peluk dengan erat seperti ini.

"Ini bukan hari minggu dan kenapa kau datang kesini eoh?" ucap Chanyeol sedikit membentak Baekhyun sambil menangis. Baekhyun pun saat ini telah menangis sama seperti dirinya, namun Baekhyun masih enggan mengeluarkan bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanya memeluk erat tubuh Hyungnya yang sangat ia rindukan ini.

Baekhyun pun merasakan kerinduan yang luar biasa sama seperti yang Chanyeol rasakan selama ini.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak datang kesini eoh? Apakah kau akan tetap menunggu?" ucap Chanyeol lagi.

Ia mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Baekhyun, padahal kenyataannya ialah yang selama ini menunggu Baekhyun disini. Ia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan adiknya yang sangat ia sayangi ini.

"Hiks! Maafkan aku Hyung," gumam Baekhyun dengan isakannya.

"Hyung kira Hyung akan kehilanganmu, Baek."

Chanyeol mengecupi kepala adiknya itu dengan sayang dan perlahan ia membawa Baekhyun untuk duduk disana.

"Hiks Hyung.. Mong- hiks! Mongryeong mati," ucap Baekhyun sesunggukan dengan airmata yang masih mengalir deras dari pelupuk matanya yang indah.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Dia sakit hiks! Maafkan aku tidak bisa menjaga Mongryeong dengan baik Hyung.. hiks hiks!"

"Baiklah Hyung tidak akan memarahimu, dan kau harus bisa melepaskan Mongryeong untuk tidur tenang di surga sana. Dan kenapa kau tidak menemui Hyung selama 6 bulan ini? Kau tahu? Hyung hampir gila karena sangat merindukanmu. Hyung benar-benar tidak ingin kehilanganmu, Baekhyun."

"Maafkan aku Hyung. Appa tidak mengizinkanku dan aku di bawa pergi oleh Appa," lirih Baekhyun merasa sangat bersalah.

Ok, kali ini Chanyeol mengerti. Mungkin Appa baru Baekhyun memiliki sebuah kepentingan yang mana mengharuskan dirinya untuk mengajak Baekhyun. Dan ia tidak ingin mempermasalahkan hal itu karena ia merasa amat bersyukur bisa bertemu kembali dengan Baekhyun.

"Dan kau kesini bersama siapa?"

Chanyeol memperhatikan ke sekelilingnya untuk mencari keberadaan mobil sedan mewah yang biasa mengantarkan Baekhyun kesini, tetapi tidak ada sama sekali dan itu membuat Chanyeol sedikit bingung.

"Aku meminta izin pada Appa untuk menginap di rumah Hyung satu malam saja. Ayo Hyung kita kerumah Hyung. Kepalaku sedikit pusing. Aku ingin segera tidur."

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk beranjak darisana.

Jujur saja ini begitu mengejutkan untuk Chanyeol dan ia senang sekali karena mengetahui Baekhyun akan menginap di rumahnya. Dengan cepat ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Baekhyun dan berjongkok di depan adiknya tersebut.

"Hyung akan menggendongmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ SECRET LOVE ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol memandangi wajah adiknya terus menerus semenjak Baekhyun mulai memejamkan kedua matanya. Entah kenapa Chanyeol merasa amat sangat bahagia bisa kembali bertemu dengan Baekhyun, bahkan saat ini adiknya tersebut tengah tidur di samping tubuhnya.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah terlelap sejak ia masih berada di gendongan Chanyeol, dan tanpa ragu Chanyeol segera membaringkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun di atas kasur sempitnya membiarkan Baekhyun terlelap dengan nyaman.

Ia selimuti tubuh mungil adiknya itu dengan selimut miliknya dan sedikit menyingkap poni yang menutupi dahi Baekhyun. Ia kecup cukup lama dahi itu dan ia dekap kembali tubuh Baekhyun. Menikmati sejenak waktu berharga yang saat ini ia miliki bersama adiknya.

"Jangan pernah menghilang dengan tiba-tiba dan jangan pernah meninggalkan Hyung seperti itu lagi," gumam Chanyeol yang masih membelai pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Chanyeol sedikit merasa khawatir kenapa wajah adiknya ini nampak pucat. Tidak begitu terlihat segar seperti sebelumnya, ataukah karena Baekhyun sangat kelelahan sehingga nampak pucat dan akhirnya Baekhyun tertidur pulas seperti ini?

"Jaga kesehatanmu. Hyung berjanji akan selalu ada ketika kau membutuhkan Hyung."

Chanyeol terus bermonolog tanpa menghiraukan apapun. Ia masih terfokus untuk memandangi wajah manis adiknya yang semakin lama semakin terlihat manis. Hingga tanpa sadar ia meraih dagu mungil Baekhyun dan sedikit menariknya.

Jantung Chanyeol tiba-tiba berdegup dengan sangat keras ketika wajah mereka sudah berada di dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Chanyeol benar-benar merasakan sedikit perbedaan pada dirinya. Ia tidak mampu menyangkalnya dan ia bahkan tanpa sadar memperhatikan bibir tipis adiknya itu.

Tidak pernah ia sekalipun mencium bibir Baekhyun selama ia menjadi kakaknya, padahal ingin sekali ia mencium bibir Baekhyun seperti yang biasa dilakukan oleh kakak adik lainnya. Mungkin ia pikir ini tidaklah masalah jika ia mencium bibir Baekhyun, karena ia begitu ingin mencium adiknya ini untuk membuktikan jika ia benar-benar menyayangi Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau tampak pucat? Jangan membuat Hyung khawatir dan berjanjilah pada Hyung untuk tetap tersenyum."

Hingga pada akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengecup bibir Baekhyun.

 _Cup_

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya ketika bibirnya sudah menempel sempurna di atas bibir mungil Baekhyun. Ia terdiam sejenak dan mencoba untuk merekam ciuman ini baik-baik di kepalanya hingga ia mudah mengingatnya suatu saat nanti.

Ia usap lembut pipi gembil Baekhyun. Dan saat ia rasa ciuman yang dilakukannya itu cukup lama, ia segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Baekhyun.

Itu adalah ciuman pertama yang pernah ia lakukan di seumur hidupnya, dan pertama kali ia melakukan dengan Baekhyun. Adiknya sendiri. Dan sampai saat ini ia tidak mengerti kenapa jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar begitu keras seperti ini. Ia sama sekali tidak memahami apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Untuk pertama kalinya..

Baekhyun berhasil memberikan rasa aneh di dadanya.

"Hyung berjanji akan melindungimu. Hyung sangat mencintaimu, Baekhyun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ SECRET LOVE ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[6 Tahun Kemudian]**_

Tak terasa saat ini Chanyeol akan menghadapi ujian terakhir di sekolahnya. Dan selama itu pula ia terus berinteraksi dengan Baekhyun setiap minggunya. Ia merasa senang karena hidupnya kembali berjalan dengan normal, dengan Baekhyun yang selalu menyemangatinya.

Adiknya itu benar-benar membuatnya bersemangat untuk menjalani kehidupannya. Yeahh meskipun akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun jarang menemuinya lagi karena sebuah alasan yang tidak pernah Baekhyun katakan kepadanya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapatkan kiriman berupa sebuah ponsel lengkap dengan nomor ponsel Baekhyun ketika ia baru saja kembali dari sekolahnya.

Saat ini Chanyeol sudah berusia 17 tahun, dan pada saat Baekhyun memberikannya sebuah ponsel adalah 3 tahun lalu ketika ia berusia 14 tahun.

Chanyeol sangat bertanya-tanya kenapa Baekhyun mengiriminya ponsel ini, namun rasa bingungnya terjawab ketika ia menerima sebuah panggilan dari Baekhyun dan adiknya itu mengatakan jika ia tidak bisa menemuinya dalam beberapa bulan karena Baekhyun akan keluar negeri. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, karena selama ia masih bisa berkomunikasi dengan Baekhyun, itu menandakan jika mereka masih memiliki kontak.

Chanyeol sangat maklum dengan keluarga baru Baekhyun yang sering bolak-balik ke luar negeri, dan ia sudah cukup merasa senang masih bisa mendengarkan suara lembut adiknya itu meskipun melalui sambungan telepon.

Tiga tahun pertama mereka berkomunikasi secara lancar, tetapi di tahun berikutnya Baekhyun kembali tidak bisa di hubungi.

Ia kehilangan kontak dengan adiknya tersebut.

Ia kembali menunggu sebuah kabar dari Baekhyun dan mencoba menahan rasa khawatirnya. Hingga cukup lama Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menghubunginya, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk nekad mendatangi rumah Baekhyun.

Bermodalkan sebuah alamat yang ia minta dari supir Baekhyun dulu, untuk berjaga-jaga jika hal ini terjadi. Dan benar, Baekhyun hilang tanpa kabar selama 3 bulan. Membuat Chanyeol terpaksa mendatangi rumah Baekhyun yang jaraknya bisa dikatakan cukup jauh. 2 jam perjalanan dengan menggunakan kereta bawah tanah.

"Maaf.. Tuan Kim sudah menjual rumah ini pada majikanku. Dan aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui kemana Tuan Kim pergi dan dimana Tuan Kim tinggal. Maafkan aku," ucap sopan salah satu penjaga yang bekerja di rumah mewah itu.

"Baiklah."

Hanya kata itu yang mampu Chanyeol ucapkan diujung lelahnya. Ia sudah sangat lelah di perjalanannya menuju kesini dan ia sudah sangat lelah mencari Baekhyun. Ia tidak tahu harus kemana lagi saat ini. Meskipun ia sudah tumbuh dewasa, tetapi tidak seharusnya ia bersikap masa bodoh terhadap adiknya itu. Bagaimanapun juga, ia sudah berjanji untuk menjaga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun selalu saja berhasil membuatnya khawatir seperti ini. Padahal ia hanya ingin memberikan kabar gembira tentang prestasinya yang menjadi lulusan terbaik di sekolahnya. Ia hanya ingin berbagi kebahagiaan bersama Baekhyun dan mungkin ia ingin mentraktir Baekhyun untuk makan di sebuah restoran.

Tetapi harapan indahnya itu hilang sudah ketika ia tidak mampu menemukan Baekhyun. Baekhyun kembali hilang dan itu membuatnya marah.

Ya, Chanyeol merasa amat marah karena ia merasa di abaikan oleh Baekhyun.

Ia merasa tidak dibutuhkan oleh adiknya tersebut karena Baekhyun sudah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginnya. Pemikirannya tiba-tiba berubah secara drastis yang awalnya begitu menyayangi Baekhyun menjadi sedikit membenci Baekhyun karena nyatanya Baekhyun selalu saja mempermainkannya.

Bukan masalah ia yang terlalu sering menunggu Baekhyun, tetapi karena semakin hari Baekhyun semakin membuatnya merasa bingung. Bingung akan perasaannya sendiri. Terlebih ketika 3 tahun lalu Baekhyun mengajaknya bertemu di sebuah restoran mewah dan makan malam bersama dengan suasana yang begitu manis.

Baekhyun terlihat sangat manis bahkan bisa di katakan cantik di mata Chanyeol. Dan itu adalah pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Baekhyun, dan saat ini ia masih belum bisa bertemu dengan Baekhyun kembali.

Ok, mungkin Chanyeol sudah merasa sedikit tidak waras pada otaknya karena terus memikirkan Baekhyun. Dirinya saat ini bukan membutuhkan Baekhyun layaknya adiknya seperti sebelumnya, tetapi ia membutuhkan Baekhyun layaknya seorang..

Kekasih.

"Kau membuatku gila, Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol menendang kaleng yang berada di depannya. Saat ini ia sedang berjalan kaki menuju rumahnya setelah ia turun dari kereta bawah tanah. Saat ini bahkan sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Chanyeol terus saja uring-uringan merasa frustasi tidak mampu menemukan Baekhyun. Hanya Baekhyun, Baekhyun dan Baekhyun yang ada di pikirannya. Tidak ada oranglain, dan hanya Baekhyun.

 _Bruk!_

Chanyeol terduduk seorang diri di sebuah jalanan yang sepi dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok sambil menangis. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia memiliki perasaan ini terhadap adiknya sendiri di saat adiknya bahkan sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menghilangkan rasa ini? Ia rasa ia benar-benar mencintai Baekhyun karena ia terlalu membutuhkannya.

Ya, ia mencintai Baekhyun.

Jantungnya terus saja berdegup dengan keras ketika ia teringat akan masa-masa manisnya bersama Baekhyun.

Tidak seharusnya ia memiliki perasaan aneh ini, karena ia adalah Hyung dari Baekhyun. Mana mungkin ia mencintai adiknya sendiri? Terlebih adiknya itu adalah laki-laki. Sama seperti dirinya.

Ia rasa ia sudah benar-benar gila saat ini.

"Hiks! Aku tidak mungkin mencintai adikku sendiri! Aku tidak mungkin mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol berteriak frustasi seorang diri disana. Di sebuah jalanan yang sudah sangat sepi, mengabaikan angin dingin yang mulai menusuk tulangnya. Yang ia rasakan saat ini adalah kegelisahan akan perasaannya sendiri terhadap Baekhyun. Dan ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk menghapus perasaan ini.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun.. kembalilah padaku. Hiks!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ SECRET LOVE ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya berkali-kali dan ia terus saja memandang ke arah luar jendela. Tatapannya nampak kosong dan raut wajahnya pun terlihat tidak bersemangat sama sekali. Jemarinya hanya ia tautkan untuk membunuh rasa bosan yang saat ini ia rasakan. Sungguh ia benar-benar tidak berada dalam _mood_ yang baik saat ini.

"Aku merindukanmu Hyung. Bagaimana kabarmu? Maafkan aku tidak bisa menemui lagi," gumamnya seorang diri sambil membayangkan wajah Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum.

Wajah Baekhyun masih terlihat pucat dan bibirnya kering. Rambut halusnya terurai menutupi dahinya hingga hampir menyentuh mata sipitnya. Kaki mungilnya ia ayun-ayunkan perlahan untuk sedikit menghilangkan perasaan jenuhnya selama di dalam sebuah kamar yang sepi dengan banyak alat medis, tanpa ada seorangpun yang menemaninya.

Saat ini ia tengah terduduk di atas ranjang dengan sprei bergaris biru, dan menatap keluar jendela karena letak ranjangnya dekat dengan jendela. Matanya semakin sayu dan tanpa sadar ia meneteskan airmatanya karena terlalu merindukan sang kakak yang begitu berharga di hidupnya. Yeahh.. meskipun ia memiliki kakak angkat, tetapi tetap saja Chanyeol yang akan menjadi nomor satu di hatinya.

Jemari lentik yang sedari tadi bertautan itu perlahan terlepas karena Baekhyun gunakan untuk membekap hidungnya.

 _Tes_

 _Tes_

 _Tes_

Airmata itu menetes semakin deras bersamaan dengan darah yang mengalir keluar dari hidung mungilnya.

Ya, Baekhyun mengalami mimisan lagi.

Sudah sangat sering ia mengalami mimisan seperti ini ketika pikirannya sedang kacau. Ia akan mudah sekali mimisan jika ia telalu keras memikirkan sesuatu. Kepalanya akan mendadak pusing dan pandangannya sedikit kabur karena darah yang keluar dari hidungnya ini adalah darah segar.

Perlahan ia turun dari ranjangnya dan melangkahkan kaki telanjangnya mendekati sebuah nakas untuk mengambil beberapa lembar tissue. Bersyukur kali ini darah yang keluar dari hidungnya tidak terlalu banyak, dan Baekhyun mencoba untuk mendudukkan kembali tubuhnya di atas ranjang sambil mengusap airmatanya.

 _Cklek_

"Baekhyun, kau sudah bangun?"

Baekhyun langsung menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat seseorang yang baru saja memasuki kamarnya, dan Baekhyun langsung mengembangkan senyuman lemahnya setelah mengetahui jika orang itu adalah kakak angkatnya yang bernama Kim Jong In atau biasa ia panggil dengan Kai.

"Aku sudah bangun sejak 2 jam lalu Hyung," jawab Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Kai kini berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan senyuman yang sedari tadi terkembang diwajah menawannya, perlahan pudar setelah ia mendapati tissue yang bernoda darah tak jauh dari tempat Baekhyun berada. Lalu Kai memutuskan untuk meraih bahu adik angkatnya itu dan perlahan membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun. Kemudian ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi yang berada tepat disamping Baekhyun.

"Kau mimisan lagi?" tanya Kai dengan lembut.

"Ne.. hanya sedikit Hyung."

"Jangan terlalu memikirkan hal yang berat. Percayalah jika semua ini kami lakukan untuk kebaikanmu. Dan aku memiliki kabar gembira untukmu," ucap Kai seraya mengusap surai lembut Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"Apa itu Hyung?" tanya Baekhyun antusias dan terus menatap wajah Kai.

"Besok kita akan kembali ke Korea. Dan kau bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol Hyungmu."

 _Grep_

Baekhyun langsung memeluk tubuh Kai dengan sangat erat untuk melampiaskan rasa bahagianya. Bagaimana tidak? Hampir 3 bulan ia tidak bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Ia sangat merindukan Chanyeol, dan ia ingin meminta maaf karena selama itu pula ia tidak memberikan kabar terhadap Chanyeol karena ia memang tidak bisa melakukannya. Dan sekarang, setelah sekian lama ia menunggu saat ini tiba, akhirnya ia bisa segera bertemu dengan Chanyeol kembali. Ia ingin meminta maaf pada Chanyeol sambil memeluk erat tubuh Hyungnya yang paling ia sayangi itu.

Airmatanya kembali menetes karena tidak kuasa menahan rasa haru yang teramat sangat. Tidak ada yang mampu ia lakukan lagi selain mengucapkan kata terima kasih kepada Kai yang selama ini telah menjaga dan merawatnya dengan baik layaknya seorang kakak terhadap adik kandungnya sendiri.

"Terima kasih Hyung.."

"Dan berjanjilah untuk tidak terlalu lelah. Kau ingin hidup bahagia bukan?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya antusias.

"Terima kasih Hyung," gumam Baekhyun sekali lagi dengan menunjukkan wajah terharunya.

"Hey.. jangan menangis lagi. Dan cepatlah istirahat. Kau harus mengumpulkan banyak tenaga untuk besok."

"Ne Hyung."

Dan Kai hanya tersenyum sambil terus mengusak rambut adiknya tersebut.

Jujur saja Kai merasa begitu sedih melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang pada kenyataannya sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Ya, Baekhyun sakit. Tidak bisa di katakan sakit sepele karena penyakit Baekhyun termasuk penyakit yang cukup parah.

Dan inilah alasan kenapa Baekhyun menghilang tanpa kabar selama 3 bulan. Baekhyun terbang keluar negeri untuk melakukan sebuah pengobatan atas penyakitnya tersebut. Penyakit ini tidak bisa di hindari dan bagaimanapun Baekhyun menolak penyakit ini, nyatanya penyakit ini akan terus hidup di tubuhnya.

 _Kanker Darah._

Baekhyun mengidap penyakit dan itulah penghambat utama pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol.

Hyung yang sangat di cintainya.

 _'Aku harap kau hidup dengan baik dan maafkan aku karena aku terlalu sering membuat Hyung menunggu.'_

 _'Kita akan segera bertemu Hyung.. Aku sangat ingin memelukmu dengan erat'._

Dan perlahan Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya mulai larut ke alam mimpinya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Maaf Yuta malah bikin FF yang Angst. Maaf juga kalo Yuta kasih penyakit itu ke Baekhyun. Semoga masih ada yang baca FF Yuta ini *bow

Di chapter ini Chanyeol udah mulai suka sama Baekhyun dan sebentar lagi mereka bakalan ketemu. Usia Chanyeol saat ini 18 tahun, dan usia Baekhyun 14 tahun.

Masih banyak yang penasaran gimana kalo Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bertemu?

Apakah Chanyeol marah sama Baekhyun?

Mau lanjut?

Seperti biasa, review dulu ya. Yuta tunggu~

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


	3. Chapter 3

**~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

"Kau mimisan lagi?" tanya Kai dengan lembut.

"Ne.. hanya sedikit."

"Jangan terlalu memikirkan hal yang berat. Percayalah jika semua ini kami lakukan untuk kebaikanmu. Dan aku memiliki kabar gembira untukmu," ucap Kai seraya mengusap surai lembut Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"Apa itu Hyung?" tanya Baekhyun antusias dan terus menatap wajah Kai.

"Besok kita akan kembali ke Korea. Dan kau bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol Hyungmu."

 _Grep_

Baekhyun langsung memeluk tubuh Kai dengan sangat erat untuk melampiaskan rasa bahagianya. Bagaimana tidak? Hampir 3 bulan ia tidak bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Ia sangat merindukan Chanyeol, dan ia ingin meminta maaf karena selama itu pula ia tidak memberikan kabar terhadap Chanyeol karena ia memang tidak bisa melakukannya. Dan sekarang, setelah sekian lama ia menunggu saat ini tiba, akhirnya ia bisa segera bertemu dengan Chanyeol kembali. Ia ingin meminta maaf pada Chanyeol sambil memeluk erat tubuh Hyungnya yang paling ia sayangi itu.

Airmatanya kembali menetes karena tidak kuasa menahan rasa haru yang teramat sangat. Tidak ada yang mampu ia lakukan lagi selain mengucapkan kata terima kasih kepada Kai yang selama ini telah menjaga dan merawatnya dengan baik layaknya seorang kakak terhadap adik kandungnya sendiri.

"Terima kasih Hyung.."

"Dan berjanjilah untuk tidak terlalu lelah. Kau ingin hidup bahagia bukan?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya antusias.

"Terima kasih Hyung," gumam Baekhyun sekali lagi dengan menunjukkan wajah terharunya.

"Hey.. jangan menangis lagi. Dan cepatlah istirahat. Kau harus mengumpulkan banyak tenaga untuk besok."

"Ne Hyung."

Dan Kai hanya tersenyum sambil terus mengusak rambut adiknya tersebut.

Jujur saja Kai merasa begitu sedih melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang pada kenyataannya sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Ya, Baekhyun sakit. Tidak bisa di katakan sakit sepele karena penyakit Baekhyun termasuk penyakit yang cukup parah.

Dan inilah alasan kenapa Baekhyun menghilang tanpa kabar selama 3 bulan. Baekhyun terbang keluar negeri untuk melakukan sebuah pengobatan atas penyakitnya tersebut. Penyakit ini tidak bisa di hindari dan bagaimanapun Baekhyun menolak penyakit ini, nyatanya penyakit ini akan terus hidup di tubuhnya.

 _Kanker Darah._

Baekhyun mengidap penyakit dan itulah penghambat utama pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol.

Hyung yang sangat di cintainya.

 _'Aku harap kau hidup dengan baik dan maafkan aku karena aku terlalu sering membuat Hyung menunggu.'_

 _'Kita akan segera bertemu Hyung.. Aku sangat ingin memelukmu dengan erat.'_

Dan perlahan Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya mulai larut ke alam mimpinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ SECRET LOVE ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

SECRET LOVE (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M ++

 **Genre:**

Angst, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:**

Chaptered

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari Lagu Little Mix yang berjudul Secret Love Song, dan untuk beberapa scene Yuta ambil dari Drama Korea yang berjudul Heart, karena Drama itu sangat menginspirasi Yuta dalam pembuatan FF ini. Di tulis oleh Yuta sendiri tanpa di bantu oleh siapapun. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

ChanBaek True Love Story. "Apakah kita bisa melakukan ini tanpa bersembunyi lagi? Aku ingin semua orang melihat kita" - Baekhyun. "Kita harus tetap bersembunyi karena cinta kita adalah sebuah kesalahan. Mereka tidak akan bisa menerima cinta kita" - Chanyeol. (CHANBAEK) Slight Official Pairing! RnR!

 **Backsong:**

Little Mix ft. Jason Derulo - Secret Love Song

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak ada yang lebih berat daripada hidup Chanyeol saat ini. Setelah bertengkar hebat dengan kedua orangtuanya, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumahnya. Rumahnya bagaikan sebuah neraka untuknya. Bagaimana tidak? Ia terus saja di paksa untuk hidup lebih baik lagi dan melanjutkan sekolahnya di perguruan tinggi. Entahlah, ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya sehingga ia menjadi anak yang pembangkang seperti ini. Ia hanya merasa jika ia sangatlah kesepian disamping ia tidak mampu menemukan seseorang yang mampu menemani hari-harinya seperti yang Baekhyun lakukan dulu.

Ya, ia sangat merindukan Baekhyun. Tetapi separuh dari bagian hatinya mengatakan jika ia sangat membenci Baekhyun yang nyatanya sudah membuatnya hancur seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan Hyung? Aku tidak tahu apakah kita memiliki perasaan yang sama," gumam Chanyeol seorang diri sambil tertawa miris. Menopangkan kepalanya pada counter bar dengan tatapan matanya yang mengarah pada botol alkohol yang berada di genggamannya.

Bisa dikatakan, hidup Chanyeol menjadi hancur setelah kepergian Baekhyun dari hidupnya. Baekhyun masih tidak dapat ia temukan dimanapun hingga saat ini. Disaat ia sudah menginjak usia 24 tahun.

Setelah Chanyeol lulus dari sekolah tingkat atasnya, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mencari jati dirinya yaitu dengan hidup seorang diri di kota. Ia bahkan rela meninggalkan kedua orangtuanya karena ia merasa kedua orangtuanya selalu mengekang dirinya dan mengatakan jika apa yang telah di lakukannya selama ini adalah salah.

Chanyeol memang baru menyadari perasaan anehnya ini terhadap sang adik saat Baekhyun bahkan sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Terdengar begitu menyedihkan dan itulah yang membuat Chanyeol amat sangat frustasi seperti sekarang. Chanyeol sering menghabiskan waktu malam harinya di sebuah club untuk sekedar minum hingga ia mabuk tak sadarkan diri seperti yang saat ini ia lakukan. Tak jarang, ia sering meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika ia masih sangat normal dan tidak mencintai adiknya sendiri dengan mengajak kencan beberapa wanita yang ia temui di club malam ini.

Tetapi hasil yang ia dapatkan tak seperti yang ia harapkan. Nyatanya ia masih tidak dapat menyangkal jika ia hanya tertarik pada Baekhyun. Bukan wanita cantik atau siapapun. Hanya Baekhyun, adiknya yang sangat ia rindukan. Sudah berkali-kali ia mencoba untuk bercinta dengan beberapa wanita, tetapi ia selalu gagal karena ia sama sekali tidak bernafsu dengan makhluk yang di sebut 'wanita' itu.

Chanyeol cukup tampan dengan postur tubuh tingginya. Orang yang berpapasan dengannya pasti akan langsung tertarik padanya dan bahkan banyak beberapa wanita yang rela di sentuh oleh Chanyeol meskipun tidak di bayar. Sekuat itukah pesona Chanyeol dikalangan para wanita jalang?

Jangan salahkan Chanyeol jika ia hampir tergoda oleh wanita jalang itu, tetapi lagi-lagi ia harus kembali pada kenyataan jika dirinya hanya menginginkan Baekhyun. Dipikirannya hanya ada Baekhyun. Akan secantik apakah diri Baekhyun saat ini?

Chanyeol bahkan masih mengingat betul usia Baekhyun yang saat ini sudah menginjak umur 20 tahun. Apakah Baekhyun telah menjadi sosok yang berbeda? Ataukah Baekhyun masih tetap menjadi adik kecilnya yang ia cintai?

"Aku sangat membencimu, Byun Baekhyun. Kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Apa kau sudah menemukan wanita yang kau sukai?"

Chanyeol berdecih menyadari betapa menjijikkannya dirinya. Seorang lelaki yang tidak normal karena mencintai adiknya sendiri terlebih itu adalah seorang laki-laki sama seperti dirinya. Sudah sepantasnya ia dibuang dari keluarganya karena dirinya yang aneh ini. Tetapi apakah semua orang masih akan tetap menyalahkan dirinya jika ia memiliki perasaan cinta terhadap adiknya sendiri? Perasaan inipun bukan ia yang meminta, ia hanya merasakan perasaan ini tiba-tiba dan ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa alasannya. Yang ia tahu hanyalah.. ia menjadi seorang lelaki yang gila karena nyatanya ia mencintai Baekhyun.

"Kurasa aku sudah gila."

Chanyeol terus bergumam sambil tertawa seorang diri dalam kondisi mabuk di club malam tersebut. Tidak ada yang memperdulikan dirinya, kecuali ketika ada seorang pria tinggi yang duduk di sebelahnya lalu menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Kau nampak frustasi. Disini banyak wanita, kenapa kau tidak memilih wanitamu?" ucap lelaki itu pada Chanyeol, dan membuat Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya lalu Chanyeol kembali tertawa miris.

"Aku tidak tertarik," singkat Chanyeol sambil meneguk sisa alkohol di botol yang ia genggam.

"Ow atau kau sering mendatangi tempat ini dan bosan karena kau terlalu sering bercinta dengan wanita-wanita itu?"

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menatap pria tinggi yang sedari tadi mengajaknya mengobrol ini. Dan Chanyeol hanya menunjukkan wajah datarnya.

"Tidak pernah sama sekali," jawab Chanyeol dengan datar.

"Aku kira kau sama seperti kami, ternyata kau berbeda. Kau masih polos."

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kami?" ulang Chanyeol.

"Ah aku lupa mengenalkan diriku padamu. Aku Oh Sehun. Aku dan teman-temanku adalah buronan di kota ini. Aku rasa kau tidak akan terkejut karena dilihat dari penampilanmu, kau bukanlah orang yang baik. Sama seperti kami."

"Kau akan terkejut jika mengetahui siapa diriku sebenarnya."

"Benarkah? Siapa namamu?"

"Park Chanyeol."

"Ketua ku memperhatikanmu sedari tadi, dan itulah alasan kenapa aku menghampirimu disini."

"Langsung saja katakan apa yang kau inginkan dariku".

"Kau ingin bergabung sebagai anggota? Kami kekurangan orang."

"Kau pikir aku bisa menerima ajakanmu begitu saja?"

"Kau sangat licik. Tentu aku akan memberikanmu banyak uang jika kau mengerjakan tugasmu dengan baik."

Chanyeol nampak terdiam untuk berpikir. Apakah semudah ini mendapatkan banyak uang? Dan ia pikir ia pun sudah tidak memiliki harapan untuk hidup karena hidupnya sudah sangat hancur. Apakah jika ia bergabung ia akan dengan mudah melupakan Baekhyun?

"Baiklah, senang bisa bergabung menjadi anggota."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ SECRET LOVE ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun tersenyum karena dirinya bisa kembali menginjakkan kakinya di Korea. Tanah kelahirannya. Dan itu berarti ia bisa kembali bertemu dengan Chanyeol, Hyungnya yang sudah lama tidak ia jumpai.

Tetapi kali ini Baekhyun harus menelan pil pahit karena kedua orangtua Chanyeol mengatakan padanya jika Chanyeol sudah merantau ke kota dan sudah bertahun-tahun tidak kembali tanpa kabar yang jelas.

Apakah harus sesulit ini untuk bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol?

Kenapa takdir seolah terus melarangnya untuk menemui sang kakak yang sangat ia rindukan?

Apakah takdir mereka bukanlah untuk bersama?

Akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah karena hari sudah semakin gelap. Baekhyun menaiki mobil mewahnya menuju ke rumah dengan tubuh yang lemas. Selain mengetahui kabar Chanyeol yang telah pergi ke kota, hal yang membuat tubuhnya lesu adalah penyakitnya. Entah kenapa penyakitnya semakin lama semakin membuat tubuhnya melemah.

Sempat Baekhyun berpikir, untuk apa ia melakukan pengobatan selama ini di luar negeri jika kondisinya sama sekali tidak membaik? Bukankah itu hanya membuang-buang waktu dan uang saja? Tetapi ia sendiripun tidak mampu melakukan apapun selain menuruti perintah sang Ayah yang sudah merawatnya dengan baik hingga ia berusia 20 tahun saat ini.

Ia sadar jika ia hanyalah anak angkat, dan tidak seharusnya ia melanggar larangan yang sudah di berikan oleh Ayahnya. Tetapi ia melakukan hal ini hanya karena Chanyeol. Ia hanya ingin bertemu kembali dengan Chanyeol dan hidup bersama seperti saat mereka masih kecil dulu. Ia tidak menginginkan hal lain. Ia hanya ingin menjelaskan semuanya pada Chanyeol atas kepergiannya yang tanpa kabar itu, agar Chanyeol tidak membencinya.

"Tuan muda Baekhyun, kita sudah sampai."

Baekhyun langsung tersadar dari lamunannya ketika ia tidak sadar jika ia sudah tiba dirumahnya. Ia segera berjalan memasuki rumah mewah itu, menuju ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Namun belum sempat kakinya menyentuh anak tangga, suara sang Ayah lebih dulu menginterupsinya.

"Ayah tidak mungkin membiarkanmu untuk terus menemui Hyungmu itu. Terpaksa Ayah melakukan ini karena ini semua demi kebaikanmu, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menunduk dalam dan menghadapkan dirinya pada Tuan Kim. Harus dengan cara apa lagi ia menjelaskan pada sang Ayah jika ia sangat membutuhkan Chanyeol? Ia hanya ingin bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol setiap hari karena dirinya tidak mampu melewati hari-harinya tanpa Chanyeol. Seperti ada yang hilang dari dirinya ketika ia berjauhan dengan Chanyeol.

"Ayah.. aku membutuhkan Chanyeol Hyung. Aku hanya ingin mengetahui bagaimana kondisinya saat ini. Hanya itu yang aku inginkan, Ayah. Kumohon mengertilah."

"Dia akan baik-baik saja. Apa yang perlu kau khawatirkan? Dan Ayah juga memohon padamu untuk mengerti jika kau tidak bisa menemuinya. Ayah tidak ingin penyakitmu semakin parah!"

Baekhyun menangis ketika mendengar bentakan dari Tuan Kim. Tuan Kim nampak sangat khawatir akan kondisinya, tetapi iapun tidak ingin Tuan Kim bersikap seperti ini dan terus menerus mengekang dirinya hanya karena sebuah penyakit yang di idapnya.

Dan tanpa disadari, terlihat Kai yang sedang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Baekhyun dan Tuan Kim berada, menyaksikan apa yang terjadi di antara Ayah dan adik angkatnya tersebut.

"Justru Ayah yang membuat penyakitku bertambah parah karena tidak bisa menemui Hyungku sendiri. Asalkan Ayah tahu.. hanya Chanyeol Hyung yang aku miliki pada saat aku sedang jatuh! Hiks!"

Baekhyun mulai menangis terisak. Dadanya benar-benar terasa sakit ketika ia membayangkan wajah Chanyeol yang selalu menunjukkan kesabarannya saat mereka tengah bersama. Beberapa tahun lalu.

"Maafkan Ayah. Ayah tidak bisa membiarkanmu menemui Chanyeol lagi. Dan kau harus mengerti."

"Hiks!"

Baekhyun tidak mampu berdebat kembali dengan sang Ayah dan ia lebih memilih untuk berlari menuju kamarnya sambil membekap bibirnya sendiri untuk menahan tangisannya. Baekhyun segera mendudukkan dirinya di kamarnya sendiri dan melanjutkan tangisannya. Dadanya sangat sakit dan ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi agar ia bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol yang bahkan tidak tau berada dimana.

Kai yang melihat sang adik berlari sambil menangis, langsung menyusul Baekhyun hingga ke kamarnya. Dengan hati-hati ia membuka pintu kamar itu, dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati Baekhyun yang sedang meringkuk di atas tempat tidurnya dengan tubuh yang bergetar karena menangis.

"Maafkan aku. Semua karena kesalahanku. Tidak seharusnya kau menderita seperti ini," ucap Kai penuh penyesalan sambil memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan erat.

Baekhyun yang masih terisak, berusaha untuk membalas pelukan Kai dan ia menguatkan dirinya sendiri untuk menatap Kai.

"Apa yang Hyung katakan?" tanya Baekhyun. Namun tiba-tiba Kai mengecup dahinya dengan lembut, dan membuat Baekhyun semakin tidak mengerti.

"Ayah mengadopsimu karena kesalahanku. Ayah hanya memiliki satu anak laki-laki, yaitu aku. Dan aku.. tidak mampu memberikan Ayah keturunan."

"Apa maksud Hyung?"

"Aku tidak normal. Aku sama sekali tidak menyukai wanita. Maka dari itu Ayah mengadopsimu untuk memberikannya keturunan agar bisa meneruskan perusahaannya. Ayah sangat membenciku karena masalah orientasiku," ucap Kai dengan suara yang lemah.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada Kai dan ia terdiam sejenak.

Jadi, apakah ini alasan yang sebenarnya kenapa ia di adopsi oleh Tuan Kim? Dan ia baru menyadari jika ia di berikan kehidupan yang layak dan mewah serba berkecukupan pasti ada imbalannya.

Ternyata Ayahnya menginginkannya untuk memberikan keturunan yaitu seorang anak.

"Apakah Hyung memiliki seorang kekasih?" tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"Ya, dan dialah alasan kenapa aku tidak tertarik dengan wanita. Aku hanya mencintainya dan aku rela di anggap tidak normal karena terlalu mencintainya."

Baekhyun kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan meremas kedua tangannya sendiri setelah mendengar perkataan Kai. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegup dengan sangat keras karena apa yang dirasakan oleh Kai sama seperti apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Tapi Baekhyun segera menyangkal pikirannya dan terus meyakinkan dirinya jika perasaannya terhadap Chanyeol hanyalah perasaan yang wajar di rasakan oleh seorang adik terhadap kakaknya. Tidak lebih.

Baekhyun segera mengembangkan senyuman lemahnya dan meraih kedua tangan Kai. Masalah berat ini bukan hanya ia yang merasakan, tetapi Kai pun merasakannya. Jadi, bukankah itu terdengar adil?

"Aku mengerti Hyung. Sepertinya ini sudah menjadi takdirku. Dan aku yang harus aku lakukan adalah menjalaninya dengan baik. Pertahankan cintamu, Hyung."

Kai mengangguk dan ia kecup sekali lagi dahi Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku. Ayah tidak lagi bisa mengharapkanku."

"Aku akan mewujudkan harapan Ayah. Hyung tidak perlu khawatir. Dan terima kasih karena Hyung telah menjagaku selama ini seperti adik Hyung sendiri."

"Itu adalah tugasku. Terima kasih karena kau tidak menghindariku seperti yang orang lain lakukan terhadapku."

Dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum manis membalas perkataan Kai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ SECRET LOVE ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol benar-benar menghilang dari masalalunya. Ia sangat tidak percaya diri untuk muncul kembali di hadapan kedua orangtuanya dengan kondisi dirinya yang seperti ini. Tidak ada yang akan mengetahui jika Chanyeol akan berubah menjadi sosok yang keras.

Ya, Chanyeol terlibat dalam sebuah sindikat pembunuh bayaran yang terkenal paling sadis di kota tersebut.

Chanyeol menjadi pembunuh bayaran dan ia tidak mampu menemukan dirinya yang dulu pada dirinya yang sekarang. Semuanya telah berubah drastis dan Chanyeol merasa menjadi sosok manusia yang baru. Manusia yang kejam dan keras yang tidak memperdulikan belas kasih orang lain.

Pekerjaan yang dijalani oleh Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak terlalu sulit. Ia hanya di haruskan untuk membunuh orang yang menjadi target buruannya. Setelah membunuh targetnya hingga benar-benar mati, maka Chanyeol akan dengan mudah mendapatkan banyak uang yang mampu memenuhi segala kebutuhannya.

Dalam menjalankan tugasnya, Chanyeol tidak langsung di perintahkan oleh Kris –sang ketua sindikat kelompoknya- untuk membunuh seseorang. Melainkan, Chanyeol terlebih dahulu di perintahkan untuk menculik seseorang dan menyekap orang tersebut di sebuah gudang kosong yang jarang di jamah manusia. Untuk misi pertamanya, Chanyeol berhasil.

Pada saat misi keduanya, Chanyeol pun berhasil melakukannya dengan baik. Dan atas prestasi kerja keras yang telah di lakukan oleh Chanyeol itulah, ia mendapatkan sebuah senjata untuk perlindungan dirinya sendiri. Satu hal yang perlu kalian ketahui, senjata itu tidak di berikan secara cuma-cuma. Chanyeol sudah memiliki sebuah senjata, dan itu berarti Chanyeol sudah siap untuk membunuh seseorang seperti yang dilakukan oleh anggota kelompok yang lainnya.

Sekarang, membunuh seseorang bukanlah hal yang tabu bagi Chanyeol. Bahkan kegiatannya dalam membunuh orang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya saat ini. Chanyeol menjalani kehidupannya dengan lebih baik saat ia sudah mendapatkan banyak uang.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tinggal seorang diri di salah satu apartemen yang disewanya. Bisa dikatakan ia mulai menikmati kehidupannya yang sekarang. Ia sudah memiliki sebuah mobil pribadi dan tempat tinggal yang tidak bisa di anggap remeh. Dan hal itulah yang membuat Chanyeol sama sekali tidak teringat dengan Baekhyun.

Ia sudah berhasil melupakan Baekhyun adik kecilnya, karena ia sudah memiliki seorang wanita yang mendampingi dirinya. Dia adalah wanita cantik yang bernama Lee Sun Mi.

Tidak sengaja Chanyeol bertemu dengan Sunmi saat dirinya tengah bertugas. Sunmi menyaksikannya tengah membunuh seseorang dan Chanyeol tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menjadikan Sunmi kekasihnya karena ia tidak ingin tertangkap oleh polisi secepat ini.

"Kau melihatnya?"

"K-kau.. membunuhnya?"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya secara kasar dan ia mendekati Sunmi yang nampak ketakutan karena melihat aksinya membunuh orang di sebuah jalanan yang sepi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ini adalah tempat yang berbahaya. Tidak seharusnya kau berada disini dan menyaksikan semuanya."

"Jangan mendekat!"

"Sekarang kau akan melaporkanku pada polisi?"

"Tentu. Tentu aku akan melaporkanmu pada polisi."

Chanyeol terdiam dan ia terlihat berpikir. Tidak mungkin jika ia menyerah secepat ini. Dan tidak mungkin juga jika ia akan menyerahkan dirinya pada polisi begitu saja. Ia bahkan sudah mulai mencari jati dirinya sebagai seorang pembunuh saat ini.

Chanyeol yang nampak tidak memiliki pilihan lain, memutuskan untuk terus memandangi wajah ketakutan Sunmi dan kembali berjalan mendekatinya.

"Maafkan aku."

Sunmi nampak memundurkan langkahnya dan menggeleng. Chanyeol tidak seharusnya di maafkan karena bisa saja Chanyeol akan melakukan kejahatan dengan membunuh orang yang tak berdosa lebih banyak lagi, meskipun pada kenyataannya adalah sebaliknya.

Ya, Chanyeol hanya membunuh orang-orang jahat yang telah berbuat curang. Chanyeol pun tidak terlalu bodoh untuk membunuh seorang yang tidak berdosa, ia justru semakin bersemangat membunuh karena orang yang menjadi targetnya adalah orang-orang yang licik bahkan melebihi seorang penjahat.

Tubuh Sunmi sedikit bergetar dan Chanyeol merasa sedikit tidak tega karena telah membuat wanita itu begitu ketakutan. Terlebih entah kenapa Chanyeol kembali mengingat Baekhyun kala ia melihat wajah Sunmi. Sunmi terlihat sangat mirip dengan Baekhyun. Dan entah setan darimana, dengan cepat Chanyeol menarik pinggang Sunmi dan mencium bibir Sunmi cukup kasar.

Semenjak kejadian itu, Chanyeol berhasil membuat Sunmi jatuh kedalam pelukannya. Gadis muda yang cantik itu sangat mudah di taklukan oleh Chanyeol. Sebenarnya Chanyeol menyadari jika tidak seharusnya ia melakukan hal ini, tetapi demi keamanan hidup dan karirnya, Chanyeol rela menjadikan Sunmi sebagai kekasihnya agar Sunmi menutup mulutnya.

Sunmi pun adalah seorang gadis yang baik dan tidak jarang Chanyeol menganggap Sunmi sebagai Baekhyun karena wajah keduanya sangatlah mirip. Chanyeol mungkin sudah gila karena tidak mampu melupakan Baekhyun hingga saat ini dan menganggap orang lain sebagai Baekhyun. Maka dari itu, Chanyeol berusaha mati-matian untuk melupakan Baekhyun dengan mengabaikan Sunmi.

Chanyeol benar-benar membenci Baekhyun dan ia tidak ingin mengingat adiknya yang sudah membuatnya menjadi orang yang seperti sekarang. Ia akan melupakan Baekhyun dan melanjutkan hidupnya hingga ia tertangkap polisi dan di penjara hingga mati.

Mungkin ini sudah menjadi takdirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ SECRET LOVE ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hubungan Chanyeol dan Sunmi tidaklah seperti yang di bayangkan. Chanyeol terus saja bersikap dingin pada Sunmi ketika Sunmi mengunjungi apartementnya. Hingga pada suatu hari, Sunmi merasa lelah dengan hubungan mereka dan memutuskan untuk meminta penjelasan Chanyeol kenapa ia bersikap seperti itu.

Tetapi yang Sunmi dapati adalah Chanyeol yang tengah terlelap di atas ranjang mewahnya. Dengan hati-hati ia mendekati Chanyeol, namun betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendengar racauan Chanyeol yang seperti menggumamkan nama seseorang.

"Baekh.. hyun."

 _Deg!_

Siapa itu Baekhyun?

Dan haruskah Sunmi mencurigai hal ini? Sunmi bukanlah orang yang bodoh untuk sekedar menyadari jika Chanyeol adalah orang yang berbeda. Chanyeol terlihat sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan dirinya atau wanita lain.

Jadi..

Apakah dugaannya selama ini adalah benar?

"Chanyeol.."

Dengan lembut Sunmi membangunkan Chanyeol dari tidurnya. Sunmi menunjukkan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca, dan Chanyeol segera bangkit terbangun untuk menatap wajah kekasihnya tersebut.

"Siapa itu Baekhyun?"

 _Deg!_

Jantung Chanyeol berdegup dengan sangat keras mendengar nama itu setelah sekian lama ia tidak mendengarnya. Darimana Sunmi mengetahui nama Adiknya itu? Apakah ia pernah secara tidak sadar menceritakan tentang Baekhyun pada Sunmi?

"Kau menggumamkan namanya berkali-kali saat kau tidur. Siapa dia? Siapa itu Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dan sedikit memijit pelipisnya. Menyadari jika usahanya selama ini untuk melupakan Baekhyun hanyalah sia-sia. Ia bahkan sudah tertangkap basah oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Baekhyun benar-benar sudah membuat hidupnya menjadi tidak normal.

"Adik angkatku. Aku kehilangannya setelah 8 tahun, dan aku masih tidak mampu menemukannya ataupun melupakannya. Dia membuat hidupku menjadi seperti sekarang. Dan mungkin kau akan menganggapku gila karena yeah.. aku mencintainya."

Mungkin lebih baik ia mengatakan kebenarannya. Mengatakan apa yang selama ini ia rasakan terhadap sang Adik. Meskipun ia thau ia akan di pandang sebelah mata kembali oleh orang terdekatnya dan bahkan orang itu adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

"C-chan.. Baekhyun itu.."

"Ya, dia adalah laki-laki. Aku menjadi tidak normal karena aku menyadari jika aku mencintainya setelah aku kehilangannya. Aku sangat menyesal, tetapi aku tidak mampu menyangkal perasaanku ini."

Tentu apa yang di katakan oleh Chanyeol membuat Sunmi terkejut bukan main. Ternyata kekasihnya adalah seorang gay. Tetapi Sunmi tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menerima ini semua karena ia pun menyadari jika Chanyeol tidaklah benar-benar mencintainya.

Hubungan mereka harus segera berakhir.

"Kau boleh meninggalkanku. Maafkan aku."

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar setelah mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Sunmi. Sunmi kini telah pergi meninggalkannya dan itu berarti Chanyeol benar-benar tidak bisa menjadi pria normal karena ia ternyata masih mencintai Adiknya tersebut.

"Baekhyun.. dimana kau berada saat ini? Apakah kita akan bertemu kembali? Apakah kau tidak merindukan aku sebagai Hyungmu?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ SECRET LOVE ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Chanyeol Hyung.. dimana kau berada saat ini? Apakah kita akan bertemu kembali? Apakah kau tidak merindukan aku sebagai Adikmu?"

Baekhyun bergumam seorang diri di kamarnya. Wajah cantiknya terlihat pucat, tetapi ia masih berusaha untuk menunjukkan senyumannya agar ia tidak terlihat lemah. Kaki mungilnya perlahan melangkah mendekati balkon kamarnya yang mewah karena ia ingin menatap ribuan bintang yang terhampar di langit.

Kedua tangannya ia topangkan pada pagar pembatas dan lagi-lagi ia berusaha untuk tersenyum. Teringat akan kenangan masa lalunya yang begitu indah ketika ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Perpisahan yang terjadi selama ini nyatanya membuatnya semakin merindukan Chanyeol. Ia tidak tahu dimana Chanyeol berada saat ini, dan ia pun tidak tahu bagaimana sosok Chanyeol setelah 8 tahun mereka tidak bertemu.

Apakah Chanyeol masih menjadi seorang yang sama? Apakah Chanyeol masih menjadi orang yang hangat dan peduli pada setiap orang yang di sayanginya? Atau apakah..

Chanyeol sudah menemukan seseorang yang mampu menggantikan posisinya?

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lemah ketika membayangkan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi. Tetapi ia harus meyakinkan dirinya dan terus berdo'a jika dirinya akan di pertemukan kembali dengan Chanyeol, tidak peduli berapa lama lagi ia harus menunggu.

 _Deg!_

Jantung Baekhyun tiba-tiba berdegup dengan sangat keras ketika membayangkan wajah Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum padanya. Sikap Chanyeol yang begitu sabar merawatnya dan mengajarkannya banyak hal yang tidak ia ketahui sebelumnya. Chanyeol selalu saja mengusak rambutnya dengan lembut ketika ia merajuk, dan Chanyeol selalu menunjukkan sikap dewasanya yang membuat Baekhyun semakin nyaman berada di dekat Chanyeol.

"Apakah kita masih menjadi kakak adik?" Baekhyun bergumam lagi.

Tangannya ia arahkan menuju dadanya dan kemudian ia memejamkan kedua matanya dengan perlahan. Menikmati detakan jantung yang mendebarkan ketika ia mengingat sosok kakaknya tersebut. Ia tidak tahu pasti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya. Dan ia pun tidak tahu kenapa semakin lama mereka berpisah, dirinya semakin membutuhkan Chanyeol.

"Jika Tuhan membiarkanku menyampaikan apa yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu melalui langit, aku ingin Hyung mendengar jika aku sama sekali belum berubah dan aku masih selalu membutuhkanmu, Hyung.."

Baekhyun masih memegangi dadanya yang berdegup halus. Sangat mendebarkan dan ia sangat menikmati degupan di jantungnya ini.

"Dan maafkan aku.."

Baekhyun meneteskan airmatanya dan bibirnya mulai bergetar.

".. aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol Hyung."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ SECRET LOVE ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol menatap kosong ke arah Kris yang tiba-tiba menyuruhnya untuk menemuinya di markas mereka.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, dan Chanyeol terlalu lelah untuk sekedar datang menemui sang Ketua jika itu bukanlah masalah yang penting. Untuk sekedar informasi, Chanyeol bukanlah anggota yang penurut dengan perintah sang atasan jika ia tidak mendapatkan imbalan yang setimpal. Atau bisa dikatakan, Chanyeol akan bekerja sesuai dengan bayaran yang ia dapatkan.

Namun kali ini sikap yang di tunjukkan oleh Kris nampak berbeda. Chanyeol tidak tahu pasti, tetapi sepertinya Kris tidak menyukai sesuatu yang telah di lakukannya. Dan itulah yang membuat Chanyeol bahkan rela menunda waktu tidurnya hanya untuk berhadapan dengan Kris.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau ternyata sebrengsek itu. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu jika kau telah meniduri kekasihku?" ucap Kris langsung ke inti.

Baiklah, Chanyeol mulai mengerti inti permasalahannya. Dan Chanyeol hanya tertawa menanggapi sikap marah Kris terhadapnya. Memang benar jika ia sudah merebut kekasih Kris yang sangat cantik itu, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak meniduri gadis itu karena seperti yang kalian tahu Chanyeol bukanlah orang yang normal.

"Setelah apa yang aku berikan padamu selama ini, inikah balasanmu?" lanjut Kris karena Chanyeol masih enggan untuk mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Aku tidak meniduri kekasihmu. Dan asal kau tahu, aku berjuang sendiri atas kehidupanku saat ini."

"Brengsek!"

Kris segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan menarik kerah pakaian Chanyeol. Mungkin karena Kris terlalu emosi, maka dari itu tanpa tersadar ia melayangkan pukulan pada Chanyeol begitu saja. Chanyeol yang tidak terima dengan tinjuan Kris, langsung bangkit dan meninju balik wajah Kris. Perkelahianpun tidak terhindarkan lagi.

Namun karena kondisi Chanyeol yang tidak terlalu _fit_ untuk sekedar berkelahi dengan Kris, akhirnya Chanyeol tumbang karena tidak kuasa menerima pukulan Kris yang sangat menyakitkan tersebut. Wajah Chanyeol bahkan sudah babak belur melebihi Kris, namun di akhir tenaganya yang tersisa, Chanyeol berusaha menyampaikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia tidak peduli apakah Kris masih sudi mendengar penjelasannya atau tidak.

"Aku tidak menyukainya. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik pada kekasihmu itu," ucap Chanyeol sambil terbatuk-batuk karena dadanya terus di hantam oleh pukulan keras Kris.

"Dan kau hanya menikmati tubuhnya? Apa bedanya kau dengan seorang keparat yang pengkhianat?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya memastikan semuanya. Aku hanya memastikan jika aku masih menjadi lelaki yang normal."

Chanyeol tertawa miris, sedangkan Kris mulai tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di katakan oleh Chanyeol. Sebenarnya apa yang tidak ia ketahui dari Chanyeol? Dan kenapa Chanyeol memastikan dirinya masih menjadi lelaki yang normal? Apakah Chanyeol tidaklah normal?

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kris sambil terus menatap Chanyeol yang sudah babak belur akibat perbuatannya.

"Nyatanya aku tidak bisa. Aku masih mencintainya. Aku masih mencintai adikku sendiri. Dan dia.."

Chanyeol meneteskan airmatanya tidak kuasa untuk melanjutkan perkataannya. Tetapi Kris terus menunggu apa yang ingin di katakan oleh Chanyeol, karena Kris melihat ada goresan luka yang cukup dalam yang di tunjukkan oleh Chanyeol melalui tatapan matanya.

".. dia adalah laki-laki."

Kris membulatkan kedua matanya karena terkejut bukan main. Bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol bisa menjadi seorang _gay_ setelah apa yang telah di lakukannya selama ini?

Dimata Kris, bahkan Chanyeol terlihat sangat normal dan Chanyeolpun memiliki seorang kekasih yang berjenis kelamin wanita. Lantas, kenapa dengan tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengatakan jika ia adalah lelaki yang tidak normal karena mencintai adiknya sendiri yang adalah seorang laki-laki? Hal ini sungguh mengejutkan bagi Kris.

Perlahan Kris mendekati tubuh Chanyeol dan ia menepuk pelan bahu Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi padamu. Dan ini sangatlah mengejutkan untukku setelah mengetahui kau adalah seorang _gay_."

"Aku hanya tertarik pada adikku sendiri. Akupun tidak tahu kenapa aku mencintainya setelah aku kehilangannya. Kumohon.. bantu aku."

"Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu, karena apa yang kau rasakan sama seperti apa yang adikku rasakan. Adikku pun adalah seorang _gay_ , dan ia berjuang seorang diri untuk tetap bertahan bersama kekasihnya. Aku sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan orientasimu, karena semua orang berhak memilih jalan hidupnya masing-masing. Dan aku rasa aku bisa membantumu.."

Kris bangkit dari posisinya dan ia menjulurkan tangannya pada Chanyeol bermaksud agar Chanyeol bangkit dari posisinya juga.

"Kau kehilangan adikmu? Aku mungkin bisa membantumu untuk mencarinya," ucap Kris dengan senyumannya. Chanyeol membalas senyuman Kris dan ia merasa benar-benar di hargai oleh seseorang.

"Terima kasih."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ SECRET LOVE ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol masih dengan kebiasaannya yang sering menghabiskan waktunya di sebuah _club_ malam. Sudah berbulan-bulan ia menunggu kabar baik dari Kris yang sedang berusaha membantunya mencari Baekhyun, nyatanya ia masih belum dapat menemukan Baekhyun.

Hidupnya kembali terasa hampa, tidak ada kegiatan lain yang ia lakukan selain pergi ke club malam ini setelah ia berhasil membunuh seseorang. Ini sudah terlalu larut, dan akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartementnya.

Ia benar-benar lelah akan kehidupannya saat ini.

Kaki panjangnya mulai melangkah keluar meninggalkan _club_ malam itu, tidak memperdulikan suara wanita jalang yang terus menggodanya meminta untuk di setubuhi. Chanyeol hanya tertawa miris karena semua orang nyatanya masih tidak tahu jika dirinya adalah seorang yang tidak normal. Ia hanyalah seorang _gay_ yang berkedok sebagai lelaki brengsek yang sering bolak balik _club_ malam. Ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan wanita dan ia tidak akan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri jika ia terus saja mencoba untuk bercinta dengan seorang wanita.

"Aku lelah menjalani kehidupanku yang seperti ini."

Hingga Chanyeol tiba-tiba merasa mual dan ia memutuskan untuk mendatangi sebuah _supermarket_ hanya untuk membeli soda guna menghilangkan rasa mualnya. Ia sedikit merutuki dirinya sendiri yang begitu ceroboh meminum satu botol bir penuh dengan perut yang kosong.

Chanyeol berjalan sambil memegangi perutnya, tetapi langkahnya terhenti tiba-tiba saat ia merasakan ada sebuah tangan kecil yang menahan tangannya. Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya dan betapa terkejutnya ia karena seseorang yang menahan tangannya tersebut adalah sosok yang selama ini ia cari.

Ya, orang itu adalah Baekhyun. Adik angkatnya yang sangat manis yang sudah lama tak ia jumpai.

Apakah ini sebuah mimpi? Ataukah ini hanyalah halusinasinya karena ia terlalu mabuk?

Tetapi kenapa semuanya terasa begitu nyata? Terlebih ketika ia merasa tubuhnya di peluk dengan saat erat oleh adiknya tersebut.

"Hyung.. hiks!"

Chanyeol tidak tahu kenapa mereka bisa bertemu di dalam kondisi seperti ini. Disaat dirinya dalam keadaan yang buruk dan juga..

Entah karena apa ia merasakan jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat keras. Tubuhnya masih terasa kaku, masih tidak mempercayai kenyataan indah yang menghampirinya saat ini.

Ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan Baekhyun dan hal itu semakin membuatnya tidak mengerti akan perasaannya terhadap Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol Hyung.. aku merindukanmu hiks!"

Perlahan Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya guna menatap Baekhyun yang terisak di dalam pelukannya. Tangannya terangkat untuk membalas pelukan Baekhyun dan ia semakin mendekap tubuh Baekhyun tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

 _'Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu lagi. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kembali pergi meninggalkanku. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun.'_

"Hyung.. maafkan aku. Maafkan aku karena aku baru mampu menemuimu"

Chanyeol tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Baekhyun dan ia sedikit mendorong tubuh Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang.

"Hyung-"

"Kenapa kau kembali lagi di kehidupanku? Aku sangat membencimu, Byun Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun sangat terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja di katakan oleh Chanyeol. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol akan bersikap kasar seperti ini terhadapnya. Apakah Chanyeol sama sekali tidak merindukannya?

"Untuk apa kau hadir lagi di hadapanku? Pengkhianat!"

 _Tes_

Airmata Baekhyun mengalir dengan deras begitu saja. Dadanya terasa amat sakit mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari Chanyeol. Dan juga..

Chanyeol terlihat berbeda tidak seperti Hyungnya yang dulu.

Chanyeol sangat berbeda dengan pakaiannya yang serba hitam dan mengenakan jaket kulit. Senyuman hangat Chanyeol dimasa lalu, sama sekali tidak mampu ia temukan lagi. Dan dulu Chanyeol tidak pernah memperlakukannya dengan kasar sama sekali seperti apa yang dilakukannya barusan. Apakah Chanyeol benar-benar sudah berubah?

"Hyung kumohon padamu.. kau harus mendengarkan alasan kenapa aku melakukan ini semua."

Baekhyun berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya dengan bibir sedikit yang bergetar. Hatinya benar-benar sakit melihat kondisi Chanyeol Hyung yang paling di sayanginya menjadi seperti ini. Sedangkan Chanyeol, ia masih mencoba untuk memastikan dirinya sendiri apakah ia mencintai Baekhyun atau tidak. Dan hal yang sedikit melunakkan hati Chanyeol, yaitu Baekhyun semakin terlihat lemah dan wajah pucatnya yang masih sama seperti saat sebelum mereka berpisah 8 tahun lalu. Baekhyun adik kecilnya yang manis sama sekali belum berubah sedikitpun.

"Hyung.."

Chanyeol membuang tatapannya setelah mendengar suara lemah Baekhyun. Ia meremas kedua tangannya sendiri berusaha untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak memeluk tubuh Baekhyun. Ia harus bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku.. mencintaimu."

 _Deg!_

Chanyeol langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun setelah mendengar pernyataan cinta Baekhyun. Ia terkejut bukan main dan jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat keras menyadari jika Baekhyun merasakan apa yang ia rasakan selama ini terhadapnya.

Tanpa ragu, Chanyeol segera menarik tangan Baekhyun dan mencengkram wajah Baekhyun dengan satu tangannya. Chanyeol memejamkan kedua matanya bersamaan dengan bibirnya yang sudah menempel sempurna di atas bibir tipis yang sangat ia rindukan itu.

 _'Aku mencium bibir adikku sendiri untuk yang kedua kalinya setelah sekian lama kami tidak bertemu. Kurasa aku benar-benar mencintainya. Byun Baekhyun.. kau mendengarkan aku? Aku sangat mencintaimu.'_

Chanyeol bisa merasakan tubuh Baekhyun sedikit menegang ketika ia memberikan sebuah ciuman yang sangat dalam pada Baekhyun. Tangan Baekhyun perlahan terangkat untuk menyentuh dada Chanyeol dan betapa bahagianya ia karena dada Chanyeol berdegup dengan sangat keras ketika menciumnya seperti ini. Ia bahkan tidak memperdulikan apapun yang berada disekitar mereka.

Ia merasakan sebuah perasaan yang sangat nyaman saat Chanyeol menciumnya dengan dalam seperti ini. Apakah ciuman ini adalah pembuktian dari Chanyeol jika Chanyeol juga merindukannya dan..

Mencintainya?

Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat ketika Chanyeol semakin menyesap bibirnya dengan dalam. Ia kembali merasakan sosok Chanyeol yang dulu, Chanyeol yang menjadi Hyung pelindungnya yang begitu menyayanginya. Tanpa ragu, Baekhyun membalas ciuman Chanyeol dengan menyesap bibir bawah Chanyeol. Perasaan ini sangatlah mendebarkan untuknya. Dan ia masih menyimpan satu pertanyaan kenapa Chanyeol menciumnya seperti ini. Apakah Chanyeol..

"Baekhyun.. aku juga mencintaimu."

Baekhyun membuka matanya sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Chanyeol setelah ciuman mereka terlepas. Dan tanpa sadar Baekhyun kembali meneteskan airmatanya, lalu ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Hyung.. ini salah," lirih Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kembali membawa tubuh Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Kemudian ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Baekhyun, dan membuka bibirnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Mari kita nikmati kesalahan kita."

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _To Be Continued.._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Pertama, Yuta mau jelasin tentang Sunmi :'v

Pada tau Sunmi itu siapa kan? Yaps, Sunmi itu adalah aktris senior di Korea yang mirip sama Baekhyun wkwk

Kata Chanyeol di EXO Showtime Episode 1, muka Baekhyun mirip sama Lee Sunmi sunbaenim xD

Jadi anggap aja Sunmi itu yang ada di EXO Showtime wkwk

*maafkan diriku :'D

Ok, Sunmi cuma jadi cameo dan cuma muncul di chap ini doang kok. Karena next chap Yuta mau bikin yang full ChanBaek *eeaa

Kai ternyata gay juga, dan Kris tadi bilang kalo dia punya adik yang gay. Apakah adik Kris dan Kai ada hubungannya? Sedikit bocoran, Adik Kris itu adalah Kyungsoo :'D Kalian bisa tebak sendiri gimana kelanjutan ceritanya :'v

Sipp, itu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun udah bertemu kembali.

"Mari kita nikmati kesalahan kita."

Gimana? Greget ga? .g

Nah, mulai di next chap konflik bakal muncul bertebaran. Ini adalah awal mula perjuangan cinta ChanBaek. Otoke? Masih mau lanjut?

Atau masih ada yang bingung dan ingin di tanyain?

Tapi Review dulu ya~

Jangan lupa :'D

YUTA TUNGGU~

TERIMA KASIH~

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


	4. Chapter 4

**~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

"Hyung.."

Chanyeol membuang tatapannya setelah mendengar suara lemah Baekhyun. Ia meremas kedua tangannya sendiri berusaha untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak memeluk tubuh Baekhyun. Ia harus bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku.. mencintaimu."

 _Deg!_

Chanyeol langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun setelah mendengar pernyataan cinta Baekhyun. Ia terkejut bukan main dan jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat keras menyadari jika Baekhyun merasakan apa yang ia rasakan selama ini terhadapnya.

Tanpa ragu, Chanyeol segera menarik tangan Baekhyun dan mencengkram wajah Baekhyun dengan satu tangannya. Chanyeol memejamkan kedua matanya bersamaan dengan bibirnya yang menempel sempurna di atas bibir tipis yang sangat ia rindukan itu.

 _'Aku mencium bibir adikku sendiri untuk yang kedua kalinya setelah sekian lama kami tidak bertemu. Kurasa aku benar-benar mencintainya. Byun Baekhyun.. kau mendengarkan aku? Aku sangat mencintaimu.'_

Chanyeol bisa merasakan tubuh Baekhyun sedikit menegang ketika ia memberikan sebuah ciuman yang sangat dalam pada Baekhyun. Tangan Baekhyun perlahan terangkat untuk menyentuh dada Chanyeol dan betapa bahagianya ia karena dada Chanyeol berdegup dengan sangat keras ketika menciumnya seperti ini. Ia bahkan tidak memperdulikan apapun yang berada disekitar mereka.

Ia merasakan sebuah perasaan yang sangat nyaman saat Chanyeol menciumnya dengan dalam seperti ini. Apakah ciuman ini adalah pembuktian dari Chanyeol jika Chanyeol juga merindukannya dan..

Mencintainya?

Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat ketika Chanyeol semakin menyesap bibirnya dengan dalam. Ia kembali merasakan sosok Chanyeol yang dulu, Chanyeol yang menjadi Hyung pelindungnya yang begitu menyayanginya. Tanpa ragu, Baekhyun membalas ciuman Chanyeol dengan menyesap bibir bawah Chanyeol. Perasaan ini sangatlah mendebarkan untuknya. Dan ia masih menyimpan satu pertanyaan kenapa Chanyeol menciumnya seperti ini. Apakah Chanyeol..

"Baekhyun.. aku juga mencintaimu."

Baekhyun membuka matanya sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Chanyeol setelah ciuman mereka terlepas. Dan tanpa sadar Baekhyun kembali meneteskan airmatanya, lalu ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Hyung.. ini salah," lirih Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kembali membawa tubuh Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Kemudian ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Baekhyun, dan membuka bibirnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Mari kita nikmati kesalahan kita."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ SECRET LOVE ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author :**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle :**

SECRET LOVE (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast :**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support Cast :**

Other cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating :**

M ++

 **Genre :**

Angst, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length :**

Chaptered

 **Disclaimer :**

Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari Lagu Little Mix yang berjudul Secret Love Song, dan untuk beberapa scene Yuta ambil dari Drama Korea yang berjudul Heart, karena Drama itu sangat menginspirasi Yuta dalam pembuatan FF ini. Di tulis oleh Yuta sendiri tanpa di bantu oleh siapapun. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa nerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning :**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE ! NC-21 ! DLDR ! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary :**

ChanBaek True Love Story. "Apakah kita bisa melakukan ini tanpa bersembunyi lagi? Aku ingin semua orang melihat kita." – Baekhyun. "Kita harus tetap bersembunyi karena cinta kita adalah sebuah kesalahan. Mereka tidak akan bisa menerima cinta kita." – Chanyeol. (CHANBAEK) Slight Official Pairing! RnR!

 **Backsong :**

Little Mix ft. Jason Derulo – Secret Love Song

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langkah kaki Chanyeol membawanya kembali ke apartemen miliknya. Dengan Baekhyun yang berada di gendongannya karena Baekhyun nampak terlelap ketika mereka berada di dalam mobil perjalanan menuju apartemen Chanyeol. Baekhyun nampak lelah dan Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Baekhyun selama satu hari ini sehingga Baekhyun kelelahan seperti ini.

Setelah pertemuan dan pernyataan cinta mereka yang begitu mendadak tadi, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membawa Baekhyun ke apartemennya karena ia tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Baekhyun. Ia akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menjaga Baekhyun seperti apa yang ia lakukan dulu.

Ternyata sosok Baekhyun sama sekali tidak berubah. Baekhyun masihlah menjadi adik kecilnya yang manis dan bahkan Baekhyun terlihat bertambah cantik. Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya sehingga ia mampu berpikiran seperti itu, karena Chanyeol pun hanya mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan. Baekhyun semakin terlihat cantik dan itulah yang membuatnya semakin jatuh cinta pada adiknya tersebut.

Dengan perlahan Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun di atas ranjang mewahnya. Menyelimuti tubuh Baekhyun dan membenarkan posisi tubuh Baekhyun agar Baekhyun tidur dengan nyaman. Tangannya terangkat untuk membelai wajah cantik Baekhyun yang sedang terlelap itu, lalu mengecup singkat bibir tipis nan manis itu.

Chanyeol sangat menyayangi dan mencintai adiknya tersebut.

Ia rasa Baekhyun akan aman jika berada di kamar apartemennya. Ia bisa saja beralasan pada semua orang jika Baekhyun adalah adiknya, karena kenyataannya memang seperti itu. Meskipun orang-orang tidak tahu jika ia mencintai adiknya sendiri.

Ini bukanlah masalah harga dirinya, karena ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh orang-orang jika ia tidaklah normal karena mencintai adiknya sendiri. Tetapi yang ia permasalahkan adalah Baekhyun. Ia tidak ingin Baekhyun di hujat karena 'hubungan tersembunyi' yang saat ini mereka jalani, karena ia sudah berjanji untuk melindungi Baekhyun hingga ia mati.

"Aku sudah berhasil memilikimu, maka dari itu aku akan berjuang untuk mempertahankanmu apapun yang akan terjadi padaku nanti," gumam Chanyeol sambil terus memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun.

Kemudian Chanyeol terdiam karena merasakan pergerakan dari Baekhyun. Dan dengan perlahan Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya, lalu melemparkan senyuman lemahnya pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun terlihat ingin bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, dan dengan sigap Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun terbangun.

"Hyung membangunkanmu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah. Kemudian jemarinya terangkat untuk mengusap pipi Chanyeol dengan lembut. Ternyata ia masih tidak menyangka jika pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol adalah sebuah kenyataan. Ia sangat bersyukur karena ini semua bukanlah mimpi. Chanyeol benar-benar ada di hadapannya dan ia bisa menyentuh wajah Chanyeol dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Hyung.. aku hanya ingin mengatakan jika aku mencintaimu," lirih Baekhyun hampir mirip seperti sebuah bisikan.

"Baekhyun.. Hyung-"

"Bukan sebagai Hyung saja. Aku mencintai Hyung sebagai kekasihku," potong Baekhyun dengan cepat.

Chanyeol lagi-lagi terdiam dan matanya terus menatap jauh ke dalam mata indah Baekhyun. Mencari sebuah kebohongan namun sayangnya ia tidak dapat menemukannya. Kemudian tangannya terangkat untuk memegang tangan Baekhyun yang masih berada di wajahnya, lalu ia kecup punggung tangan Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Apa kau tahu betapa hancurnya aku setelah kau meninggalkanku?"

"Maafkan aku Hyung.."

"Aku terus berusaha meyakinkan diriku jika aku tidak mencintaimu. Tetapi aku tidak bisa setelah bertahun-tahun aku mencoba untuk melupakanmu. Kita sudah berpisah dalam waktu yang sangat lama, Baekhyun. Juga.. kenapa kau tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku dan mengatakan jika kau mencintaiku? Apa kau sengaja melakukan ini semua? Atau kau hanya ingin mempermainkanku?"

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan cepat. Lalu ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Chanyeol yang masih menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku tidak memiliki harapan lagi Hyung, tetapi aku ingin terus bersamamu selama hidupku. Dan aku rasa keinginanku ini bukanlah sebuah harapan, tetapi sebuah perasaan cinta yang hanya aku rasakan padamu."

"Apakah kau senang jika ternyata aku juga mencintaimu dan membalas cintamu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan cepat dan matanya sudah berkaca-kaca siap meneteskan kristal beningnya.

"Kumohon lakukan itu untukku," gumam Baekhyun.

"Kau siap menerima semua resiko yang akan kita hadapi jika kita memiliki sebuah hubungan layaknya seorang kekasih?"

Chanyeol hanya ingin memastikan jika Baekhyun tidak akan terluka karena 'hubungan tersembunyi' yang mereka jalani nanti. Karena menurutnya, hubungan ini bukanlah hubungan yang mudah untuk di jalani layaknya pasangan yang normal.

"Hyung akan menemaniku untuk menghadapi itu semua?"

Tanpa menjawab, Chanyeol langsung membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Tidak ada yang perlu ia ragukan lagi dari perasaan cintanya ini. Ia pun merasakan apa yang di rasakan oleh Baekhyun. Ia sangat mencintai Baekhyun dan tentu ia siap menemani Baekhyun untuk menghadapi ini semua.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, Byun Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya bersamaan dengan airmata yang sedari tadi tahan menetes deras membasahi wajahnya. Ia bahkan sampai terisak, dan kemudian ia memeluk tubuh tinggi Chanyeol dengan sangat erat, membalas pelukan Chanyeol tak kalah hangat. Ia mungkin akan mengalami banyak kesulitan jika orang lain mengetahui hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Tetapi bukankah segala sesuatunya memiliki resiko masing-masing? Dan ia yakin ia mampu melalui itu semua bersama Chanyeol. Lelaki yang di cintainya.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pernyataan cinta Chanyeol. Mulai detik ini, ia akan menganggap Chanyeol sebagai kekasihnya yang ia cintai. Bukan hanya sekedar Hyung yang melindunginya saja. Ia membutuhkan Chanyeol bersama cintanya, dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Baekhyun.

"Anggap aku sebagai kekasihmu dan jangan pernah memanggilku Hyung jika kita sedang berdua. Akupun akan melakukan hal yang sama, karena aku membutuhkanmu sebagai kekasihku, Baekhyun."

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan hendak mencium bibir Baekhyun kembali. Tetapi Baekhyun lebih dulu menahannya dan Baekhyun mengembangkan senyumannya. Namun sedetik kemudian Baekhyun memejamkan kembali kedua matanya dan membuka sedikit bibirnya untuk menerima ciuman dari Chanyeol.

"Kita adalah sepasang kekasih Hyung," gumam Baekhyun sebelum bibir Chanyeol menyentuh bibirnya. Kemudian ia menerima ciuman Chanyeol dengan memegang bahu Chanyeol. Merasakan lembutnya belaian bibir Chanyeol pada bibirnya. Terasa begitu hangat dan mendebarkan.

Jadi.. apakah seperti ini rasanya di cium oleh kekasihmu sendiri?

 ** _Diwaktu ini aku menemukan sebuah jalan_**

 ** _Dimana disana terdapat kau berdiri_**

 ** _Kau pasti akan terkejut ketika aku berlari_**

 ** _Ke arahmu, karena kau yang aku tuju saat ini_**

 ** _Percayailah cintaku_**

 ** _Aku tidak akan pernah berubah untukmu_**

 ** _Tuhan menciptakan kita_**

 ** _Meskipun aku tidak tahu apakah cinta ini tercipta untuk kita_**

 ** _Aku yakin cintaku ini tidak salah_**

 ** _Aku hanya ingin kita membicarakan kita_**

 ** _Perasaan yang aku pancarkan melalui airmata_**

 ** _Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya?_**

 ** _Dan suatu hari nanti.._**

 ** _Apakah hubungan kita bisa menjadi lebih baik?_**

 ** _Apakah aku bisa selalu bersamamu hingga akhir?_**

 ** _Apakah permintaanku ini berlebihan?_**

 ** _Aku ingin hidup lebih lama untuk melihatmu lebih lama.._**

 ** _Aku ingin hidup bersama cinta kita yang tersembunyi._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ SECRET LOVE ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kai.. kau melihat adikmu?"

Kai langsung menolehkan kepalanya pada sang Ayah ketika dengan tiba-tiba sang Ayah memanggilnya sambil menuruni anak tangga.

Kai yang sedang menyiapkan sarapannya di meja makan, mendadak terkejut karena raut wajah Ayahnya yang nampak khawatir. Terlebih baru saja sang Ayah menanyakan dimana keberadaan sang Adik, yaitu Baekhyun.

"Apakah Baekhyun tidak ada dikamarnya?" tanya Kai mencoba untuk memastikan kondisi yang tengah terjadi saat ini.

Kemudian Kai segera berlari ke arah kamar Baekhyun ketika Tuan Kim hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Pikirannya tiba-tiba kalut karena ia tidak mendapati Baekhyun sama sekali di kamarnya. Terlebih ketika ia mengingat perkataan Baekhyun semalam yang mengatakan jika ia tidak tahu apakah ia mampu bertahan lebih lama lagi atau tidak.

Baekhyun terlihat begitu lemah ketika ia menangis di dalam pelukannya. Kai sudah berusaha untuk terus menguatkan Baekhyun agar Baekhyun bertahan lebih lama lagi hingga dirinya menikah dan memiliki sebuah keturunan. Tetapi Baekhyun tidak merespon perkataannya dan justu inilah yang terjadi, Baekhyun lari dari rumah tanpa kabar.

Tentu disinilah Kai yang paling khawatir di antara semua orang. Baekhyun adalah tanggung jawabnya juga karena Baekhyun sudah menjadi adiknya. Tidak memandang jika mereka tidak memiliki ikatan darah, tetapi melihat hubungan persaudaraan mereka yang terjalin sudah cukup lama, membuat Kai sangat menyayangi Baekhyun melebihi saudara kandungnya sendiri. Terlebih kondisi Baekhyun yang nyatanya tidaklah sehat dan kuat seperti kelihatannya.

 _'Baekhyun, kau berlari kemana? Kenapa kau tidak membicarakan hal ini padaku?'_ batin Kai yang sudah terduduk lemas di dalam kamar Baekhyun.

Kemudian Tuan Kim muncul mendekati sang putra untuk sekedar meminta penjelasan. Dilihat dari hubungan Kai dan Baekhyun yang sangat akrab, mungkin saja Kai mengetahui alasan kenapa Baekhyun tiba-tiba kabur dari rumah ini. Dan juga, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak membawa apapun bahkan pakaiannya sendiri.

"Mungkin ini karena kesalahan Ayah yang selalu memaksa Baekhyun untuk tidak menemui Hyungnya. Mungkin kau tahu kemana Baekhyun pergi. Ayah mohon bantu Ayah. Ayah tidak memiliki harapan lain selain Baekhyun," ucap Tuan Kim dengan nada bicara yang sedikit menyesal.

Kai menghela nafasnya dan kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku.. akan mencarinya."

Kai menyadari jika Ayahnya bertidak seperti ini adalah karena kesalahannya. Ia menjadi anak yang tidak berguna dan hanya mempermalukan Ayahnya. Kai tidak tahu secara pasti, tetapi satu hal yang membuatnya menjadi seorang yang tidak normal yaitu setelah Ibunya meninggal dunia. Ayahnya nampak frustasi dan bahkan Ayahnya sempat menghancurkan hidupnya sendiri dengan melakukan hal yang tidak terduga.

Ayahnya membawa banyak wanita ke rumahnya dan dari sanalah perasaan benci Kai terhadap wanita semakin membesar. Namun Ayahnya menyadari kesalahannya dan mungkin ini adalah pukulan berat setelah kehilangan istrinya, yaitu Kai putra satu-satunya ia miliki ternyata menyukai seorang lelaki juga.

Ia tahu jika Kai sama sekali tidak bisa disembuhkan karena Kai sangat mencintai kekasih lelakinya itu dan bahkan Kai pernah mengancam akan bunuh diri jika Ayahnya berusaha untuk menjauhinya dari sang kekasih. Lebih baik ia membiarkan Kai menjadi penyuka sesama jenis, dari pada ia kehilangan Kai untuk selama-lamanya. Kadang kehidupan harus memaksa kita memiliki pilihan yang sangat sulit agar kita tidak kehilangan sesuatu yang paling berharga didalam hidup kita. Dan itulah yang sedang di alami oleh Tuan Kim.

"Maafkan Ayah."

"Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf karena telah menjadi anak yang tidak berguna bagi Ayah. Aku akan berusaha membahagiakan Ayah meskipun itu melalui orang lain. Aku akan berusaha membawa Baekhyun kembali."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ SECRET LOVE ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tidak mengatakan bagaimana kau bisa berada disini? Dimana Tuan Kim?"

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya takut untuk menatap Chanyeol yang sudah duduk di kursi makan yang berada di seberangnya. Baekhyun tidak tahu harus menjelaskan semua pada Chanyeol dengan cara apa. Ia tidak ingin Chanyeol marah terhadapnya karena nyatanya ia telah melarikan diri dari rumah Tuan Kim.

"Tuan Kim memperlakukanmu dengan baik bukan?" tanya Chanyeol lagi karena Baekhyun belum menjawab pertanyaannya yang pertama.

"Ne. Ayah dan Kai Hyung memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik hingga aku tumbuh dewasa seperti sekarang ini."

"Lalu, kenapa kau memohon padaku untuk tinggal disini? Kau tidak bisa membohongiku, Baekhyun. Jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya karena menyadari jika ia tidak mampu berbohong pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol akan selalu mengetahui apa yang ia sembunyikan, dan terpaksa Baekhyun mengatakan hal itu dengan sejujur-jujurnya.

"Aku lari dari rumah. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu," ucap Baekhyun dengan datar.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya? Apa kau tahu jika Tuan Kim akan kecewa padamu nantinya?"

"Aku akan kembali ke rumah itu nanti. Tetapi untuk saat ini, kumohon padamu izinkan aku untuk tinggal disini. Aku ingin bersamamu untuk saat ini."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dan ia memaklumi Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat merindukannya. Mungkin untuk beberapa waktu membiarkan Baekhyun tinggal di apartemennya, tidak akan menjadi masalah.

"Baiklah. Untuk sementara waktu, karena bagaimanapun tempat tinggalmu adalah di rumah Tuan Kim. Bukan disini.."

"Hyung.."

"Berhenti memanggilku Hyung saat kita sedang berdua. Panggil aku Chanyeol."

"Um.. C-chanyeol.. apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

Lidah Baekhyun terasa asing memanggil Hyung nya itu hanya dengan nama saja. Tetapi ia harus membiasakan dirinya untuk menyebut Chanyeol dengan nama karena status mereka saat ini bukanlah menjadi kakak adik lagi, melainkan sepasang kekasih.

"Katakanlah."

"Apa kau tidak bekerja? Lalu bagaimana caranya kau hidup dan bisa menyewa apartemen semewah ini?"

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarkan pertanyaan Baekhyun. Kemudian ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya karena nampaknya ia telah selesai dengan acara makannya. Perlahan ia berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping Baekhyun. Dan ia kembali tertawa mendapati reaksi terkejut Baekhyun ketika ia memeluk pinggang kekasih mungilnya tersebut.

"Aku bekerja di malam hari. Aku akan bekerja setelah memastikan kau tertidur," bisik Chanyeol sambil mengehirup aroma tubuh yang menguar dari leher Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkikik geli dan ia meraih tangan Chanyeol yang masih memeluk pinggangnya.

"Jika begitu, kau harus kembali beristirahat," jawab Baekhyun dengan pipinya yang menempel pada pipi Chanyeol karena Chanyeol masih menciumi lehernya.

"Kupikir kau akan memintaku untuk membelikanmu pakaian. Apa kau tidak ingin memakai pakaian?" Chanyeol ikut tertawa karena ia berhasil menggoda kekasihnya tersebut.

"Aku bisa memakai pakaianmu hihi.. hentikan Chanyeol, ini geli."

Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya menciumi leher Baekhyun dan dengan cepat ia membawa Baekhyun ke atas pangkuannya.

"Kau tahu? Aku sangat senang ketika kau menyebut namaku. Lakukan itu setiap hari untukku."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan ia tersenyum sangat manis pada Chanyeol. Iapun merasa sangat senang karena Chanyeol memperlakukannya layaknya seorang kekasih. Ia tidak ingin hal manis ini cepat berakhir.

"Baiklah, sekarang temani aku tidur. Dan aku akan membelikanmu pakaian setelah aku pulang bekerja nanti."

"Ne Chanyeol," ucap Baekhyun dengan ceria.

Melupakan sejenak rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Mengabaikan perasaan lelah yang terus saja menyerangnya hingga saat ini. Ia hanya ingin nampak sempurna di hadapan Chanyeol, dan tentu ia akan menepati janjinya untuk kembali pada Tuan Kim.

Ya, Baekhyun berjanji akan kembali ke Tuan Kim jika ia sudah benar-benar tidak mampu menahan penyakitnya. Ketika tubuhnya semakin melemah dan ia tidak mampu mendampingi Chanyeol lagi.

Ia hanya membutuhkan sedikit waktu untuk bersama Chanyeol karena ia ingin merasakan kebahagiaan di sisa waktu hidupnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ SECRET LOVE ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai nampak terengah-engah karena berlari dari parkiran mobilnya menuju sebuah halte dimana disana sudah terdapat kekasihnya yang tengah menunggunya seorang diri. Kai berusaha untuk mengembangkan senyumannya ketika melihat sosok kekasih mungilnya yang terduduk di halte bus tempat biasa mereka bertemu. Hingga kekasihnya menyadari kedatangannya, Kai mulai melangkah mendekatinya dan merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku harus bersembunyi dari Ayah agar aku bisa bertemu denganmu. Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu, Kyungsoo."

 _Grep!_

Kyungsoo -kekasih Kai- segera memeluk tubuh Kai dengan erat. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Kai seolah mereka tidak bertemu dalam waktu yang lama. Meskipun pada kenyataannya, mereka tidak bertemu dalam waktu seminggu karena Kai sangat sibuk mengajari Baekhyun tentang urusan perusahaan. Hingga akhirnya mereka bisa kembali bertemu karena Kyungsoo yang memaksa Kai untuk segera menemuinya.

Kyungsoo menghubungi Kai secara tiba-tiba dengan suara yang bergetar terdengar seperti orang yang menangis dan ketakutan. Maka dari itu Kai segera menemui Kyungsoo karena ia sangat khawatir dengan apa yang telah terjadi pada Kyungsoo. Apakah Kyungsoo kembali bertengkar dengan Hyungnya?

"Katakan apa yang terjadi. Jangan membuatku khawatir, Kyungsoo," ucap Kai masih dengan suara yang terengah-engah.

"Kris Hyung.. d-dia memukulku hiks! Dia melakukannya lagi."

Kai terdiam sejenak dan memperhatikan tubuh Kyungsoo diam-diam. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat terdapat sedikit luka di pelipis Kyungsoo dan hal itu membuatnya terkejut bukan main. Kai langsung melepaskan pelukannya lalu memegang kedua bahu Kyungsoo untuk meminta penjelasan.

"Kau harus segera melaporkannya pada polisi."

"Tidak. Aku masih membutuhkannya. Bantu aku Kai.. kumohon."

"Satu-satunya cara agar kau tidak terus terluka seperti ini adalah melaporkan kakakmu pada polisi. Kau tidak memiliki pilihan lain, Kyung. Aku tidak ingin kejadian masa lalu kembali terjadi padamu."

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"Sudah ku katakan padamu untuk tidak mengurusi pekerjaanku, Do Kyungsoo! Aku melakukan ini semua untuk menghidupimu!"_

 _"Hiks! Kau tidak seharusnya melakukan pekerjaan itu Hyung! Kau masih bisa melakukan pekerjaan lain.. a-aku.. hiks! A-aku tidak ingin Hyung terluka!"_

 _Airmata sudah membanjiri wajah Kyungsoo karena ia kembali berdebat dengan sang kakak. Hal ini sudah sering terjadi ketika Kyungsoo mendapati Kris tiba di rumah -yang telah menjadi markas mereka- dalam keadaan yang sangat kacau._

 _Kris pulang dalam keadaan mabuk dan babak belur juga dengan banyak cipratan darah di seluruh pakaian yang di kenakannya. Selain membunuh orang, Kyungsoo juga mengetahui jika Kris senang pergi ke club malam untuk mabuk dan tak jarang juga ia mendapati Kris babak belur karena Kris berkelahi. Kyungsoo tau jika Kris adalah orang yang sangat keras, tetapi bukan berarti Kyungsoo membiarkan Kris begitu saja._

 _Kedua orangtua mereka sudah pergi meninggalkan mereka dalam kemiskinan. Dan Kyungsoo bersyukur karena Kris masih bertanggung akan kehidupannya. Namun Kris menyembunyikan pekerjaannya darinya, dan itulah yang membuat Kyungsoo sedikit curiga karena Kris mendapatkan banyak uang dengan mudah hanya dalam waktu semalam. Hingga pada suatu hari, Kris mengakui semuanya tentang pekerjaannya yang menjadi seorang pembunuh bayaran ketika Kyungsoo mengancam akan bunuh diri jika Kris terus membohonginya. Dan itu sangatlah membuat Kyungsoo terkejut._

 _Namun tidak ada yang dapat Kyungsoo lakukan karena setiap ia melarang Kris, maka Kris akan memukulnya dan terus berteriak padanya agar ia berhenti mengurusi pekerjaannya. Hingga pada puncaknya Kyungsoo merasa jika ia sudah tidak tahan lagi hidup bersama Kris. Ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumahnya tanpa tujuan yang jelas._

 _Kyungsoo merasa sangat lelah karena ia sudah berjalan dalam jarak yang cukup jauh. Hari pun sudah semakin gelap dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya di sebuah kursi yang berada di taman kota yang sepi. Kyungsoo hampir saja terlelap disana jika saja tidak ada seorang lelaki yang tiba-tiba datang menghampirinya dan menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan jaket milik orang tersebut._

 _"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu tidur disini. Banyak orang jahat yang bisa saja melukaimu. Jika kau tidak keberatan, aku bisa membiarkanmu untuk menginap dirumahku."_

 _Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap seorang lelaki tinggi yang baru saja menawarkan sebuah kebaikan padanya. Kyungsoo masih menutup rapat bibirnya ketika lelaki itu mendudukkan dirinya tepat di sampingnya._

 _Lelaki itu adalah Kai. Lelaki pertama yang tersenyum lembut padanya. Membuat Kyungsoo semakin melemah karena sikap baik Kai terhadapnya. Tidak pernah Kyungsoo merasakan sikap lembut ini dari seseorang, karena hidupnya di besarkan dengan dunia yang keras dan itulah yang membuat dirinya sedikit terguncang bingung akan jati dirinya sendiri._

 _"Kenapa kau hanya diam saja? Kau nampak tersesat. Mungkin aku bisa membantumu-"_

 _Grep!_

 _Cup!_

 _Kai membulatkan matanya ketika ucapannya terpotong karena ada sebuah bibir yang mendarat sempurna tepat di atas bibirnya. Kai bahkan menjatuhkan kantung plastik yang sedari tadi di bawanya karena ia baru saja belanja makanan ringan dan beberapa minuman kaleng di supermarket. Tak sengaja ia mendapati seorang lelaki mungil yang nampak hampir tertidur disebuah taman seorang diri. Tidak mungkin Kai mengabaikan lelaki itu begitu saja, dan juga entah kenapa hatinya mengatakan jika ia harus menolong lelaki itu._

 _Tetapi hal yang tak terduga justru terjadi. Lelaki yang bahkan belum ia ketahui namanya ini, menciumnya dengan tiba-tiba dan bodohnya jantungnya berdebar dengan sangat keras. Kai merasakan sebuah perasaan manis dari bibir tebal lelaki ini, dan mulai detik itu Kai merasa gila karena nyatanya yang menciumnya saat ini adalah seorang laki-laki. Sama seperti dirinya._

 _Kyungsoo terus menyesap bibir Kai dengan putus asa, dan ia sedikit terisak tidak memperdulikan jika Kai akan menganggapnya seseorang yang menjijikkan. Tetapi cukup lama ia menyesap dan mengecup bibir Kai, Kai sama sekali tidak menghindarinya dan justru nampak membalas ciumannya._

 _Nafas Kyungsoo terengah-engah dan Kyungsoo memandang Kai dengan tatapan yang tidak percaya. Apakah Kai sadar jika dirinya adalah laki-laki? Apakah Kai sadar jika apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan adalah hal yang tidak normal?_

 _"Kenapa kau menciumku?" ucap Kai dengan suara lirihnya saat ciuman mereka terlepas. Ia terus menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo yang berlinang dengan airmata. Kai dapat melihat sebuah kesedihan dan luka dari dalam mata yang indah itu._

 _"A-apa yang harus aku.. a-aku lakukan?" ucap Kyungsoo dengan sangat lirih nyaris tidak terdengar._

 _"Siapa namamu?"_

 _"K-kyungsoo.. k-kumohon bantu aku."_

 _Kesan pertama yang terlintas di hati Kai setelah mendengar nama Kyungsoo yaitu.._

 _Nama yang begitu manis, sama seperti si pemilik nama._

 _Dan sialnya jantung Kai sama sekali tidak mampu berhenti berdegup keras, membuatnya merasakan sebuah perasaan aneh yang disebut dengan rasa ketertarikan._

 _"Kyungsoo.. kau berhasil membuatku tertarik padamu."_

 _Sejak saat itulah hubungan terlarang Kai dan Kyungsoo di mulai. Kai bahkan sempat terpuruk dan mengurung dirinya karena masalah orientasinya. Ia tidak menduga hal ini akan terjadi dan ia yakin seratus persen jika dirinya adalah lelaki yang normal. Tetapi kenapa ia bisa dengan mudah tertarik pada Kyungsoo di pertemuan pertama mereka? Perasaan ini sangatlah mengejutkan untuknya._

 _Hingga akhirnya ia mengatakan pada sang Ayah jika ia mencintai seorang lelaki dan mengakui dirinya adalah gay. Sang Ayah tentu kalut tidak terima dengan kenyataan yang ada. Hidupnya sudah hancur semenjak ia kehilangan sang istri, dan sekarang.. putra satu-satunya ia miliki dan ia harapkan ternyata penyuka sesama jenis. Hidupnya kembali hancur tetapi ia segera bangkit ketika tidak sengaja menemukan bocah kecil yang manis di sebuah halte bus dengan anjing putihnya._

 _Bocah kecil itu adalah Baekhyun. Tuan Kim segera mengadopsi bocah kecil tersebut karena ia benar-benar terdesak dengan sebuah kenyataan pahit yang datang pada kehidupannya._

 ** _Flashback end_**

"Jika Kris Hyung di penjara, maka aku akan di penjara karena terus membantunya menyembunyikan identitasnya. Apa kau siap untuk itu semua?" Kyungsoo terus menatap Kai dengan airmata yang masih mengalir deras di wajah manisnya.

"Aku akan melindungimu, Kyung. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kita berpisah begitu saja. Aku akan berjuang untukmu."

"Disamping itu semua.. aku merasa jika aku hanyalah menjadi parasit di hidupmu. Aku tidak ingin menjadi beban untukmu dan aku rasa.. hiks! Aku rasa kita harus mengakhiri hubungan ini, Kai."

"Kau ingin hubungan kita berakhir setelah kita berjuang sejauh ini? Aku hanya mencintaimu, Kyung. Aku tidak bisa mencintai orang lain."

"Kau akan bisa. Kau akan bisa melupakanku secara perlahan."

"Jadi kau memintaku untuk menemuimu hanya ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita?"

"Maafkan aku hiks!"

Kai memejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat sejenak, lalu ia kembali menatap kekasihnya tersebut.

"Kyungsoo, aku mencintaimu. Apakah pembuktianku tidaklah cukup?"

Kyungsoo tidak mampu mengeluarkan suaranya karena ia sendiripun belum yakin dengan keputusannya sendiri. Ia masih sangat membutuhkan Kai tetapi ia tidak bisa terus menerus bergantung pada Kai selamanya.

Namun betapa terkejutnya Kyungsoo ketika Kai menangkup wajahnya dan mengecup bibirnya dengan kuat. Kyungsoo tidak mampu melakukan apapun selain menerima ciuman lembut Kai. Tubuhnya serasa mati rasa dan lagi-lagi perasaannya kembali runtuh karena sikap manis Kai.

 _'Aku juga mencintaimu, Kai. Temani aku untuk terus bertahan.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ SECRET LOVE ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau terlihat bahagia, apa telah terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Sehun yang mendapati Chanyeol baru tiba dimarkas mereka. Sehun nampak sibuk dengan komputernya dan Chanyeol hanya menyeringai menanggapi ucapan rekan anggota kelompoknya tersebut.

"Aku baru tahu jika kau senang mencampuri urusan orang. Jangan banyak bicara, dan beritahu aku siapa nama yang harus aku bunuh malam ini."

Chanyeol berdiri tegap di hadapan Sehun yang fokus pada komputernya untuk mencari data target yang harus dibunuh oleh kelompoknya. Kali ini Chanyeol berpenampilan seperti biasanya dengan jaket kulit hitam, kaos polo hitam dan juga celana jeans hitam.

Chanyeol sangat mencintai warna hitam karena menurutnya warna hitam bisa menyembunyikan apapun yang berada di baliknya. Sama seperti dirinya, jika ia memakai pakaian serba hitam, maka tubuhnya bahkan identitas dapat di sembunyikan. Terbukti dari jati dirinya yang tak pernah terkena target dari polisi barang sedikitpun hingga saat ini.

"Malam ini kau harus membunuh Song Il Suk si investor terbesar Choi Corp, di rumahnya. Cukup mudah, dan pastikan jejakmu tidak terbaca oleh polisi," ucap Sehun sambil memberikan sebuah alamat rumah yang harus Chanyeol datangi malam ini.

Chanyeol menerima alamat itu dan ia mulai menyimpan senjata api nya di saku celana jeansnya.

"Dan juga kau harus pastikan jika uang yang aku terima, tersimpan aman di dalam rekeningku," ucap Chanyeol sebelum dirinya benar-benar meninggalkan markas itu menuju tempat yang akan menjadi saksi bisu pekerjaan kotornya.

"Tentu. Dan jangan terlalu terburu-buru. Song Il Suk memilki banyak penjagaan," peringat Sehun ketika Chanyeol sudah tiba di ambang pintu keluar.

"Kau meremehkanku?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ SECRET LOVE ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya dan ia melirik kearah yang jam dinding yang menempel tepat di hadapannya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 dini hari, tetapi ia tidak mendapati Chanyeol disampingnya. Padahal seingatnya Chanyeol mengatakan padanya jika Chanyeol bekerja tidak akan lama, tetapi kenapa Chanyeol belum juga tiba di apartemennya?

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bangkit dari tidurnya. Kaki mungilnya perlahan melangkah di atas marmer yang dingin hanya sekedar untuk melihat suasana apartemen Chanyeol. Ia bahkan belum mengenal setiap sudut apartemen Chanyeol, dan ia pikir tidak akan menjadi masalah jika ia melihat-lihat apartemen ini karena demi apapun ia tidak bisa tertidur kembali karena mengkhawatirkan Chanyeol.

Kaki mungilnya berhenti melangkah ketika ia menatap sebuah figura foto berukuran kecil di atas sebuah nakas kayu. Perlahan tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh figura itu dan ia menghela nafasnya lemah karena yang terdapat di figura itu adalah foto Chanyeol bersama dengan seorang wanita. Apakah wanita cantik itu adalah kekasih Chanyeol?

 _Cklek_

Baekhyun segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan meletakkan figura foto itu kembali ke tempat semula ketika ia mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Baekhyun segera berlari menghampiri Chanyeol yang baru saja tiba di apartemennya. Dan Chanyeol cukup terkejut karena Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Baekhyun, bukankah aku sudah katakan padamu untuk beristirahat dengan baik? Kenapa kau terbangun sepagi ini?"

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku masih belum terbiasa melihatmu bekerja larut malam seperti ini. Ah, kau membutuhkan sesuatu? Aku bisa membuatkanmu teh hangat," tawar Baekhyun dengan nada yang terburu-buru.

Chanyeol yang menyadari sikap berbeda dari Baekhyun, segera menahan tangan Baekhyun ketika adiknya itu hendak berjalan menuju dapur. Hingga tatapan mata mereka bertemu dan Chanyeol nampaks seperti menuntut Baekhyun untuk mengatakan sebuah kejujuran padanya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Chanyeol di antara kesunyian yang menyelimuti atmosfer di sekitar mereka.

Baekhyun segera menundukkan kepalanya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan ketika ia tengah merasa kebingungan.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui tentang kehidupanmu selama ini," gumam Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamarnya dan pandangannya berhenti pada sebuah figura yang berada di atas nakas kayu miliknya. Posisinya nampak berubah dan ia yakin jika Baekhyun baru saja menyentuh figura foto miliknya tersebut.

"Dia adalah mantan kekasihku. Dan kami sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apapun saat ini. Kami benar-benar berpisah tanpa kontak sama sekali," jelas Chanyeol sambil mengangat dagu Baekhyun agar mau menatapnya. Dengan perlahan Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol tetapi tatapan Baekhyun masih menyiratkan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Dia mirip sekali denganmu, dan aku terpaksa menjadikannya kekasihku karena aku benar-benar terdesak."

Chanyeol menjeda ucapannya ketika ia teringat tentang kejadian dimana Sunmi memergokinya tengah membunuh seseorang. Chanyeol tidak mungkin memberitahu pekerjaannya pada Baekhyun secepat ini karena ia yakin jika Baekhyun pasti tidak akan senang dengan pekerjaannya.

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah ketika ia mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Tetapi masih ada sebuah perasaan yang mengganjal hatinya dan itu tidaklah menyenangkan. Bagaimana jika Chanyeol memiliki wanita lain yang tidak di ketahuinya? Bukankah itu akan sangat melukai hatinya?

"Sejauh apa hubungan kalian pada waktu itu?" lirih Baekhyun. Ia benar-benar khawatir jika cinta Chanyeol akan terbagi tidak hanya untuknya saja.

"Aku selalu mengabaikannya karena ketika melihat wajahnya, aku selalu teringat dengan dirimu. Dan sekarang aku sudah memilikimu, tentu aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu lagi."

"Aku akan membuang foto itu," lanjut Chanyeol.

"Aku mempercayaimu," ucap Baekhyun sambil mengecup singkat bibir Chanyeol.

Kemudian senyuman ceria di wajah cantik itu kembali mengembang. Baekhyun dengan antusias membantu Chanyeol melepaskan jaketnya dan tanpa di duga Baekhyun segera berlari menuju ke arah kamar mandi untuk menyiapkan air hangat untuk Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak harus melakukan hal itu semua, Baekhyun. Aku sudah terbiasa melakukannya sendiri."

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamar mandi menyusul Baekhyun dan ia berdiri tepat di ambang pintu kamar mandi tersebut. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang nampak sudah selesai menyiapkan air hanya untuk Chanyeol, kembali menghampiri Chanyeol lalu memeluk tubuh tinggi itu dengan sangat erat.

"Aku hanya ingin menjadi yang terbaik untukmu. Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, dan tiba-tiba ia menggendong tubuh Baekhyun ala bridal menuju ke bath up yang sudah terisi oleh air hangat. Meletakkan Baekhyun di dalam bath up air hangat itu, sedangkan ia melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri. Kini Chanyeol sudah berada dalam kondisi topless, namun Baekhyun masih berpakaian lengkap.

Perlahan Chanyeol ikut berendam di dalam bath up itu bersama Baekhyun dan ia memposisikan dirinya tepat di belakang Baekhyun. Kedua lengan kekarnya ia lingkarkan pada pinggang Baekhyun dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat, lalu ia mulai mengecupi leher Baekhyun sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Aku ingin kau melayaniku sebagai seorang kekasih. Aku membutuhkanmu, Byun Baekhyun," bisik Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya. Membuat Baekhyun sedikit mengembangkan senyumannya dan ia hanya mengangguk patuh ketika Chanyeol sudah membawanya kedalam sebuah ciuman yang hangat.

 _'Asal kau tau. Aku sangat menikmati kesalahan kita ini, Hyung.'_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Lalalala~ Chanyeol dan Baekhyun udah jadi sepasang kekasih dan masih dalam tahap perkenalan kehidupan mereka masing-masih setelah lama berpisah. Di dalam FF ini, Yuta pengen bawain cerita yang sedikit *ehem* aselole(?)

Jadi siap-siap untuk adegan-adegan yang sedikit panas(?) *emang kompor :v* di chapter selanjutnya :'D

Baekhyun belum tau segalanya tentang Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun juga belum tau kalo pekerjaan Chanyeol adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran. Gimana reaksi Baekhyun pas tau ternyata Chanyeol yang notabenenya adalah orang yang sangat hangat, ternyata memiliki pekerjaan seorang pembunuh?

Penasaran? .g

Dan flashback hubungan KaiSoo ternyata seperti itu. Kai ga sengaja jadi gay karena dia bertemu sama Kyungsoo di waktu yang tidak terduga. Hubungan KaiSoo udah berjalan lama ya, dan hubungan mereka bakalan berpengaruh juga sama hubungan ChanBaek.

Sedangkan Luhan belum saatnya di munculkan :'v *digampar

Pokoknya tunggu aja kelanjutannya yaaa biar greget :'D

Semoga masih banyak yang minat sama FF. AMIN.

OK, LAST!

NEXT?

REVIEW JUSEYO~

YUTA TUNGGU~

TERIMA KASIH~

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


	5. Chapter 5

**~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

"Aku akan membuang foto itu," lanjut Chanyeol.

"Aku mempercayaimu," ucap Baekhyun sambil mengecup singkat bibir Chanyeol.

Kemudian senyuman ceria di wajah cantik itu kembali mengembang. Baekhyun dengan antusias membantu Chanyeol melepaskan jaketnya dan tanpa diduga Baekhyun segera berlari menuju ke arah kamar mandi menyiapkan air hangat untuk Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak harus melakukan hal itu semua, Baekhyun. Aku sudah terbiasa melakukannya sendiri."

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamar mandi menyusul Baekhyun dan ia berdiri tepat di ambang pintu kamar mandi tersebut. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang nampak sudah selesai menyiapkan air hanya untuk Chanyeol, kembali menghampiri Chanyeol lalu memeluk tubuh tinggi itu dengan sangat erat.

"Aku hanya ingin menjadi yang terbaik untukmu. Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, dan tiba-tiba ia menggendong tubuh Baekhyun ala bridal menuju ke _bath up_ yang sudah terisi oleh air hangat. Meletakkan Baekhyun di dalam bath up air hangat itu, sedangkan ia melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri. Kini Chanyeol sudah berada dalam kondisi topless, namun Baekhyun masih berpakaian lengkap.

Perlahan Chanyeol ikut berendam di dalam _bath up_ itu bersama Baekhyun dan ia memposisikan dirinya tepat di belakang Baekhyun. Kedua lengan kekarnya ia lingkarkan pada pinggang Baekhyun dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat, lalu ia mulai mengecupi leher Baekhyun sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Aku ingin kau melayaniku sebagai seorang kekasih. Aku membutuhkanmu, Byun Baekhyun," bisik Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya. Membuat Baekhyun sedikit mengembangkan senyumannya dan ia hanya mengangguk patuh ketika Chanyeol sudah membawanya kedalam sebuah ciuman yang hangat.

' _Asal kau tahu. Aku sangat menikmati kesalahan kita ini, Hyung.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ SECRET LOVE ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author :**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle :**

SECRET LOVE (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast :**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support Cast :**

Other cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating :**

M ++

 **Genre :**

Angst, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length :**

Chaptered

 **Disclaimer :**

Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari Lagu Little Mix yang berjudul Secret Love Song, dan untuk beberapa scene Yuta ambil dari Drama Korea yang berjudul Heart, karena Drama itu sangat menginspirasi Yuta dalam pembuatan FF ini. Ditulis oleh Yuta sendiri tanpa di bantu oleh siapapun. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa nerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning :**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE ! NC-21 ! DLDR ! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary :**

ChanBaek True Love Story. "Apakah kita bisa melakukan ini tanpa bersembunyi lagi? Aku ingin semua orang melihat kita." – Baekhyun. "Kita harus tetap bersembunyi karena cinta kita adalah sebuah kesalahan. Mereka tidak akan bisa menerima cinta kita." – Chanyeol. (CHANBAEK) Slight Official Pairing! RnR!

 **Backsong :**

Little Mix ft. Jason Derulo – Secret Love Song

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menjalani hari-hari mereka berdua saja. Tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahui hubungan terlarang mereka. Menjalani kehidupan yang normal layaknya Kakak dan Adik di hadapan banyak orang dan layaknya sepasang kekasih di saat hanya ada mereka berdua saja.

Semuanya berawal baik, tidak ada masalah yang menghampiri hubungan mereka. Mereka mampu menyembunyikannya dengan baik dengan berpegang teguh kesepakatan mereka jika mereka tidak akan mengatakan hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya pada orang lain.

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya, melirik ke arah sampingnya dimana terdapat Chanyeol yang masih terlelap. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil mensyukuri kehidupannya pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol ternyata bukanlah mimpi indahnya. Ia dan Chanyeol benar-benar bertemu kembali.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengecup singkat dahi Chanyeol dan membenarkan selimutnya. Kemudian ia turun dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi. Berniat untuk mencuci seluruh pakaian Chanyeol karena ia yakin Chanyeol sangat lelah karena bekerja semalam. Setidaknya, ia ingin meringankan pekerjaan Chanyeol dan juga… ia ingin menjadi yang terbaik untuk Chanyeol.

Jemari lentiknya mulai meraih satu persatu pakaian Chanyeol yang tergeletak sembarang, memasukkannya ke dalam mesin cuci dan menghiraukan apa yang baru saja ia lihat di kaos hitam milik Chanyeol. Sebuah noda bercak tepat di bagian dada dan perut. Mungkin itu cipratan kopi? Baekhyun tidak ingin mempermasalahkannya dan berharap noda bercak itu hilang setelah dicuci nanti.

Baekhyun membersihkan tubuhnya dan ia menggunakan pakaian Chanyeol untuk dipakainya. Tidak terlalu buruk meskipun terlihat sedikit longgar untuk tubuhnya yang kurus. Lebih baik daripada ia tidak mengenakan pakaian sama sekali bukan?

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya ketika ia baru saja selesai menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan juga Chanyeol. Bukan karena ia lelah, tetapi karena Chanyeol masih terlelap di atas tempat tidurnya. Apakah akan menyenangkan jika ia menghabiskan sarapan ini seorang diri?

Akhirnya Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi makan dan mulai menyantap sarapannya. Makanan ini akan ia simpan hingga Chanyeol terbangun nanti. Namun begitu mengejutkan, seseorang menarik kursi makan di hadapannya dengan tiba-tiba. Itu adalah Chanyeol. Seorang lelaki tampan yang saat ini tengah tersenyum manis padanya.

"Selamat pagi," ucap Chanyeol.

Wajah Chanyeol tampak cerah, pandangannya terfokus pada makanan yang sudah dibuat oleh Baekhyun. Ia tidak menyangkan Baekhyun akan terbangun sepagi ini dan membuatkan sarapan untuk mereka. Nampak lezat, dan mungkin ia akan menyesal jika melewatkannya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Baekhyun masih sedikit terkejut.

"5 jam sudah lebih dari cukup untukku beristirahat. Aku tidak mungkin membuang waktu. Saat ini kau ada di hadapanku, dan aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk mengabaikanmu."

Chanyeol berbicara begitu manis. Membuat Baekhyun tersipu atas ucapan lelaki yang nyatanya adalah kekasihnya sendiri. Ia tidak pernah mendapatkan perkataan manis sebelumnya, hanya Chanyeol yang melakukan hal itu untuknya.

Chanyeol menyantap makanannya dan tak sengaja matanya menangkap pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Baekhyun. Bukankah itu adalah kemejan miliknya?

"Kau memakai kemejaku?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun terpaksa menghentikan makannya dan menatap Chanyeol. Menganggukkan kepalanya membenarkan perkataan Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak memiliki pakaian untuk dikenakan," Baekhyun menunjukkan cengirannya. Chanyeol hanya tertawa kecil menanggapinya.

"Habiskan makananmu, setelah ini kita akan pergi belanja untuk membelikan pakaian baru untukmu."

"Tidak perlu-"

"Perlu. Aku ingin kekasihku terlihat manis dengan pakaian barunya."

Chanyeol berjanji akan memberikan yang terbaik untuk Baekhyun. Meskipun itu membutuhkan beberapa perjuangan.

Baekhyun mempersiapkan dirinya semabri menunggu Chanyeol membersihkan dirinya. Ia terduduk dengan manis di ruang tengah dan senyuman tak mampu ia sembunyikan. Hatinya sangat bahagia, hatinya sudah terisi penuh oleh Chanyeol dan entah kenapa ia merasa sangat lengkap. Ia tidak ingin kebahagiaan ini berakhir dengan cepat. Karena dengan adanya Chanyeol di sisinya, rasa sakit yang selama ini ia rasakan, hilang begitu saja tergantikan oleh rasa bahagia.

"Baekhyun, aku sudah siap."

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya pada Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu. Dengan cepat ia mendekati Chanyeol dengan wajah antusiasnya.

"Hyung, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

Chanyeol sedikit tidak suka saat Baekhyun memanggilnya Hyung kembali. Tetapi ia abaikan perasaan tidak sukanya dan memilih untuk mendengarkan apa yang akan diucapkan oleh Baekhyun.

"Jangan tunjukkan hubungan kita pada orang lain. Aku… adalah Adikmu."

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. Kenyataan ini membuat _mood_ -nya rusak, namun iapun tidak mungkin bersikap seenaknya terhadap Baekhyun di hadapan banyak orang nanti. Ia tidak ingin Baekhyun dihujat dan tersakiti.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Ia membuka pintu Apartemennya dan mempersilahkan Baekhyun jalan lebih dulu.

"Aku akan bersikap sewajarnya sebagai Kakakmu."

Baekhyun memaksakan senyumannya dan berjalan di depan Chanyeol. Keluar dari Apartemen mewah itu menuju Toko Pakaian terdekat. Mereka sengaja tidak menggunakan mobil karena ia ingin menikmati waktu mereka yang ada secara dekat. Berjalan kaki berdampingan seperti ini, nyatanya jauh lebih menyenangkan.

Baekhyun melambatkan langkah kakinya saat ia menyadari bahwa mereka baru saja melewati sebuah Gereja kecil. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Baekhyun sehingga ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam seperti itu. Chanyeol tidak menyadarinya karena ia terfokus mencari Toko Pakaian, hingga ia menemukan sebuah Toko dan ia segera memanggil Baekhyun yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Aku menemukan Toko Pakaian, di sana!"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan berlari kecil mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum lebar pada Chanyeol dan menunjukkan ekspresi antusiasnya.

"Belikan aku 4 pasang baju!"

Baekhyun terkikik kecil menggoda Chanyeol dan ia berlari lebih dulu. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sedang berteriak agak kesal karena Adik kecilnya baru saja menggodanya.

"Yakk! Jangan pilih baju yang mahal!" teriak Chanyeol sambil tertawa dan berlari menyusul Baekhyun.

 _ **Aku akan memberikan segala milikku untuk memilikimu**_

 _ **Aku akan merelakan hidupku untuk merasakanmu**_

 _ **Karena tidak akan mampu terus berjalan**_

 _ **Tanpa ragamu di sampingku**_

 _ **Aku merasakanmu dengan begitu nyata**_

 _ **Kebahagiaan ini terlalu indah untukku**_

 _ **Jika memang salah untuk mencintaimu**_

 _ **Maka aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku menjadi benar**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ SECRET LOVE ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tidak tahu kemana ia pergi."

Kyungsoo duduk disamping Kai dan memeluk tubuh kekasihnya itu bermaksud untuk menenangkannya. Saat ini mereka berada di kamar Kai karena Kai tak ingin keluar dari kamarnya ketika Kyungsoo berkunjung ke rumahnya.

Kyungsoo memang diizinkan untuk berkunjung dan bertemu dengan Kai oleh Tuan Kim. Tuan Kim sudah menyerah untuk menentang hubungan keduanya. Ia tidak ingin menambah banyak lagi masalah karena ia sudah memiliki cukup banyak masalah. Dengan membiarkan Kai menjalin hubungan bersama Kyungsoo, ia pikir itu pilihan terbaik. Meskipun ia harus menahan rasa malu dan amarah karena Putra satu-satunya yang ia miliki adalah seorang _gay_.

Kai terus menutupi wajahnya dan sesekali mengusap wajahnya kasar karena ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus mencari Baekhyun kemana lagi. Sudah tiga hari ia kehilangan Adiknya itu tanpa kabar. Padahal ia sudah melaporkannya pada pihak yang berwajib, tetapi tak satupun kabar baik yang ia dengar.

Ia tidak tahu harus melampiaskan rasa sedih dan kecewanya ini pada siapa lagi selain pada Kyungsoo. Hanya Kyungsoo yang dapat mengerti dirinya, karena Kyungsoo adalah kekasihnya.

"Apa kau percaya padanya?" tanya Kyungsoo. Ia terus mengusap lembut rambut Kai yang sedang menangis di dalam pelukannya. Melihat Kai sedih seperti ini, nyatanya pun membuatnya sedih.

Kyungsoo pernah bertemu dengan Baekhyun, satu kali saat Baekhyun tengah terbaring lemah di Rumah Sakit. Ia menemani Kai di Rumah Sakit itu saat Baekhyun baru saja menjalani kemoterapi untuk penyakit kankernya. Meskipun ia tidak pernah secara langsung berbicara dengan Baekhyun, tetapi ia tahu jika Adik angkat Kai itu memiliki banyak luka. Tidak hanya fisik, tetapi juga hati dan perasaannya.

Pada saat itu, Kai menceritakan semuanya tentang Baekhyun dan alasan kenapa Ayahnya mengangkat Baekhyun sebagai anak. Ia pun cukup paham soal masa lalu Baekhyun yang nyatanya adalah anak sebatang kara. Hidup Baekhyun jauh lebih menyedihkan daripada hidupnya, maka dari itu ia sangat mensyukuri hidupnya saat ini berharap Baekhyun dapat mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang setara dengan penderitaan yang ia telah ia rasakan sedari kecil.

Dan kabar buruk ia dengar, Baekhyun menghilang tiba-tiba dari rumah Kai. Membuat Kyungsoo berpikir apakah Baekhyun berpaling dari semuanya? Meninggalkan segalanya yang ia miliki? Tetapi hati kecilnya mengatakan jika Baekhyun bukanlah seseorang yang seperti itu, mengingat semua kebaikan yang telah dilakukan oleh Keluarga Kim terhadapnya selama ini.

"Aku percaya ia kembali. Tetapi sampai detik ini aku masih belum mampu melihatnya," jawab Kai.

Kyungsoo mengusap lembut pipi Kai dan mengecup dahi Kai singkat. Terlihat sangat menyayangi dan mengasihi lelaki berkulit _tan_ tersebut. "Kau akan segera melihatnya."

Kai mengangguk dan menatap mata Kyungsoo. Kyungsoopun membalas tatapan itu dan tak lama kemudian ia menutup kedua matanya secara perlahan. Bibir keduanya bertemu. Kyungsoo membiarkan Kai menciumnya karena ia yakin dengan ciuman ini, bisa membuat Kai sedikit lebih tenang.

 _ **Aku masih merasa takut**_

 _ **Ketakutanku semakin membesar**_

 _ **Saat bersamamu aku merasakan dua hal**_

 _ **Nyaman namun aku merasa khawatir**_

 _ **Kau berbisik padaku dan mengubah segalanya**_

 _ **Kau menghapus air mataku**_

 _ **Menggenggam tanganku dengan senyuman di wajahmu**_

 _ **Kau membuatku percaya, kita mampu menghadapi segalanya**_

"Aku hanya mengakhawatirkan satu hal," gumam Kai. Kyungsoo terdiam dan memeluk kembali tubuh Kai. Masih bergetar dan isakan pilu belum juga mampu Kai hentikan.

"Penyakitnya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ SECRET LOVE ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang berada di ruang tamu. Ia cukup lelah seharian ini pergi bersama Chanyeol. Tak terasa hari sudah gelap dan mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke Apartemen Chanyeol. Saat ini Chanyeol tengah membersihkan dirinya karena beberapa jam lagi ia akan kembali bekerja. Baekhyun bersyukur karena setidaknya Chanyeol tidak melihat wajahnya yang pucat dan berkeringat seperti saat ini. Ya, Baekhyun sangat kelelahan dan darah segar mengalir dari hidungnya.

Baekhyun berusaha untuk menutupi hidungnya dengan kedua tangan kosongnya. Kemudian ia berlari ke arah _wastafel_ dan membersihkan kedua tangannya yang sudah penuh dengan darah. Baekhyun bergerak cepat karena ia tidak ingin Chanyeol melihatnya.

Ia sangat menyesali kenapa penyakit ini datang di saat yang sangat tidak tepat. Namun semua ini terjadi karena kesalahannya sendiri. Ia meninggalkan rumah, dan itu berarti ia berhenti meminum obat-obat yang seharusnya ia minum setiap terasa amat sakit dan tubuhnya hampir saja tumbang jika saja ia tidak berpegangan pada tepi _wastafel._ Kepalanya semakin terasa sakit seiring darah yang tak hentinya mengalir deras.

' _Tuhan, kumohon hentikan ini sejenak saja.'_

Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya erat saat ia berdoa. Kedua tangannya bergerak cepat untuk membersihkan darah di hidungnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan pada Chanyeol jika Chanyeol mengetahui hal ini. ia takut Chanyeol akan menjauhinya. Demi Tuhan, ia tidak ingin kehilangan Chanyeol untuk selama-lamanya.

"Baekhyun?"

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang ketika merasakan tangan Chanyeol menepuk bahunya. Sepertinya lelaki itu sudah selesai membersihkan dirinya. Jantung Baekhyun berdegup keras ketika matanya berhenti tepat di mata Chanyeol. Apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini?

"Kau… mencuci wajahmu di _wastafel_?"

Baekhyun melirik ke arah tangannya. Bersih. Tidak ada noda darah sedikitpun. Semuanya sudah bersih tersapu air yang mengalir deras mengikis noda berwarna pekat tersebut.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dan meraih beberapa _tissue_ untuk menghapus bulir air di area wajahnya. Dengan mengabaikan rasa sakit di kepalanya, Baekhyun berusaha untuk tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dengan hangat. Membuat Chanyeol terdiam karena tidak mengerti dengan sikap aneh Baekhyun.

"Kau… baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik saat kau bekerja, Hyung. Aku… tidak ingin kehilanganmu untuk yang kedua kalinya."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan membalas pelukan Baekhyun. Mengusap tubuh kekasihnya ini dengan lembut.

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku akan menjaga diriku sendiri untukmu."

"Terima kasih," gumam Baekhyun dengan suara lemahnya.

"Kau nampak lelah, sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat istirahat. Aku akan kembali secepatnya."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kamar Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol berjalan menuju pintu utama. Berpisah untuk sementara waktu, dan saling menyembunyikan sebuah rahasia besar yang mereka miliki.

"Hei, seperti ada yang aneh pada dirimu. Entah kenapa kau… terlihat lebih bersemangat?"

Sehun menyapa Chanyeol yang baru saja tiba di markas mereka. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tidak berniat untuk membalas perkataan Sehun. Sehun saat ini tengah membuat secangkir kopi panas untuk dirinya sendiri, karena seperti biasa, ia membutuhkan kopi hitam ini agar ia terjaga sepanjang malam hingga fajar menjemput. Lain halnya dengan Chanyeol, setibanya ia di loker, ia segera mengambil senjata andalannya yang tersimpan rapih disana. Ia bersiap untuk menjalankan pekerjaan terlarang yang sudah Kris perintahkan padanya.

"Siapa lagi targetku kali ini?" tanya Chanyeol menghampiri Sehun yang sedang terduduk di depan monitor komputernya.

"Tidak sulit. Hanya seorang lelaki tua otak pembunuhan seorang gadis kecil berusia 5 tahun. Orangtua gadis itu membayar mahal kita untuk pekerjaan ini. Aku harap kau dapat menyelesaikannya dengan baik dan tanpa jejak," jelas Sehun.

"Bagaimana aku menghabisinya?" tanya Chanyeol.

Sehun menyunggingkan seringaiannya.

"Tembak tepat di bagian kepalanya."

Chanyeol sedikit terkesima atas jawaban cepat dari Sehun. "Wow, kau sudah memastikan jarak yang harus aku ambil untuk melakukannya?"

"2 sentimeter dari dahinya saat ia tengah tertidur di ranjang hangatnya. Ini permintaan kedua orangtua korban. Seperti apa yang lelaki bejat itu lakukan terhadap gadis kecil mereka."

Chanyeol terlihat tertarik dan ia segera meraih mantel dan memakai masker hitam andalannya.

"Aku akan kembali dalam 30 menit."

Chanyeol tertawa dan dibalas dengan tawa pula oleh Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ SECRET LOVE ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun terpaksa membuka kedua matanya, padahal kepalanya masih terasa sangat sakit. Pasalnya ia mendengar suara gaduh yang berasal dari samping kamar Apartemen milik Chanyeol. Kemudian ia melirik ke arah jam dinding dan disana jam baru menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi. Sebenarnya siapa yang membuat kegaduhan di pagi buta seperti ini?

Baekhyun meraih mantel tebal milik Chanyeol yang tergantung di balik pintu, lalu keluar untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia membuka daun pintu tersebut dan menyembulkan kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tak disangka, Baekhyun mendapati seorang lelaki kurus berambut cokelat terang, sedang kesusahan membawa kardus yang cukup besar. Tanpa menunggu lama, Baekhyun menghampiri lelaki kurus tersebut.

"Um… ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tawar Baekhyun.

Luhan –lelaki kurus itu- menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Baekhyun. Keduanya terdiam cukup lama, hingga akhirnya Baekhyun kembali membuka suaranya karena Luhan masih terdiam mematung disana.

"Sepertinya… kau sedang kesulitan?"

"Ah, maaf jika aku melamun tadi. Dan bisakah kau membantuku untuk membuka pintu Apartemenku? Kardus ini… sangat berat."

Luhan meringis malu karena perkataan konyolnya. Bukan karena ia adalah orang yang aneh, tetapi karena ia baru pertama kali melihat lelaki manis ini di samping Apartemennya. Apakah lelaki bertubuh mungil dan berwajah pucat ini adalah tetangga barunya?

"Baik, akan aku bantu."

Baekhyun tersenyum ramah dan ia mencoba membukakan pintu untuk Luhan. Meskipun mereka baru pertama kali bertemu, tetapi sepertinya Luhan adalah orang yang sangat baik menurutnya.

"Terima kasih. Huft~ aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau tidak membantuku tadi," ucap Luhan setelah ia memasuki kamar Apartemennya. Luhan segera meletakkan kardus yang di bawanya di sudut ruangan. Sesekali mata rusanya yang indah melirik ke arah Baekhyun dan memperhatikan orang asing tersebut.

"Aku hanya membantumu membukakan pintu, itu bukanlah hal yang besar," ucap Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Setelah selesai dengan 'urusan kardusnya', Luhan menghampiri Baekhyun dan mempersilahkan Baekhyun duduk di sofa ruang tengah.

"Maaf jika aku mengganggu tidurmu. Aku memiliki sebuah masalah yang besar," keluh Luhan.

Baekhyun duduk dan ia tersenyum sopan menanggapi perkataan Luhan. "Aku senang bisa membantu."

"Ah iya, aku baru pertama kali melihatmu. Apakah kau kerabat dari Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut mendengar Luhan yang ternyata mengenal Chanyeol. Bodohnya, kenapa ia tidak memikirkan hal ini? Sudah tentu Luhan mengenal Chanyeol karena mereka merupakan tetangga di Apartemen ini.

"Ya, aku adalah adiknya Chanyeol," jawab Baekhyun tersenyum manis pada Luhan.

"Sungguh? Ah maksudku, benarkah kau adalah adiknya Chanyeol? Kalian saudara kandung?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia tidak ingin membohongi orang lain seperti ini, apalagi Luhan adalah orang yang sangat baik terhadapnya. Namun kondisi hubungannya bersama Chanyeol tidak mendukungnya untuk berkata jujur.

"Kau ingin minum? Atau secangkir cokelat panas? Aku bisa membuatkannya untukmu jika kau mau," tawar Luhan.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot. Aku harus kembali ke Apartemen Chanyeol Hyung."

Luhan sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya. Namun ia tidak mampu menyembunyikan senyumannya karena ia senang bisa berkenalan dengan Baekhyun.

"Aku hampir terlupa, kita belum berkenalan. Aku Luhan, kau bisa memanggilku Hyung karena aku lebih tua satu tahu dari Chanyeol."

Luhan tersenyum dan menjulurkan tangannya. Baekhyunpun tersenyum dan membalas jabatan tangan Luhan.

"Namaku Baekhyun. Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu, Luhan Hyung."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ SECRET LOVE ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun terduduk di atas kasur milik Chanyeol sambil memandangi ponselnya yang terdapat puluhan pesan dan panggilan tak terjawab dari Kai dan juga Tuan Kim. Terbesit perasaan bersalah karena telah pergi tanpa memberi mereka kabar dan membuat mereka khawatir. Namun ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain karena ia begitu membutuhkan Chanyeol di hidupnya. Ia harus memilih salah satunya.

Saat ini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi, Chanyeol belum kembali bekerja dan ia tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang jika tidak ada Chanyeol di sampingnya. Jemarinya perlahan menggeser kunci pada layar ponselnya dan mencari nama Kai yang berada di kontaknya. Sudah saatnya ia memberi kabar pada Kai. Ia tidak ingin membuat dua orang yang sudah sangat berjasa untuk hidupnya, merasa khawatir berkepanjangan hanya karena keegoisannya.

Sekitar satu menit Baekhyun menunggu panggilannya di jawab oleh Kai, hingga akhirnya ia mendengar suara Kai dari seberang sana.

"Hyung."

" _Baekhyun? Dimana kau saat ini?"_ tanya Kai dengan panik.

"Maafkan aku. Pergi begitu saja dari rumah selama satu minggu tanpa memberi kabar. Maafkan aku, Hyung," lirih Baekhyun.

" _Itu tidaklah penting untuk saat ini. Katakan dimana kau berada sekarang, aku akan segera menjemputmu."_

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia harus mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Kai atau terus berbohong. Tetapi ia tidak mampu menahan rasa sakit yang semakin lama terus menggerogoti tubuhnya. Tidak bohong, ia sangat membutuhkan pengobatan yang biasa ia jalani untuk penyakitnya.

"Temui aku di Taman Kota pukul 7 pagi ini, Hyung."

"Baiklah, aku akan tiba di sana tepat waktu. Kau tahu? Kami semua sangat mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Ne, maafkan aku Hyung."

 _Cklek_

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu yang baru saja dibuka oleh seseorang. Ia tahu jika itu adalah Chanyeol, maka dengan cepat ia mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Kai dan menyembunyikan ponselnya di balik bantal.

"Kau sudah kembali?" tanya Baekhyun. Ia segera bangkit berdiri dan memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan mengusap punggung Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur hm?" tanya Chanyeol sambil membawa Baekhyun berbaring ke atas tempat tidurnya. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum manis pada Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin tidur bersamamu," bisik Baekhyun. Chanyeol tertawa dan melepaskan pakaian yang ia kenakan.

"Setelah aku membersihkan diriku, ok?"

Baekhyun menahan tangan Chanyeol agar tidak melepaskan pakaiannya karena ia ingin tertidur di dalam pelukan hangat Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin tidur bersamamu sekarang. Aku sangat merindukanmu," ucap Baekhyun dengan lemah. Terpaksa Chanyeol menunda keinginannya untuk mandi dan menuruti permintaan Baekhyun. Entah kenapa ia merasa Baekhyun melemah dan wajahnya memucat. Tetapi ia tidak ingin berpikiran hal yang negative dan ia berusaha untuk memberikan yang terbaik untuk Baekhyun. Ia akan menjaga Baekhyun semampunya. Ia akan berusaha keras untuk kebahagiaan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menindih tubuh kecil Baekhyun dan mengecup singkat kening Baekhyun. Kemudian kecupan itu turun hingga berhenti tepat di atas bibir Baekhyun. Ia mengecup kecil bibir tipis Baekhyun dan memperhatikan senyuman yang dikembangkan oleh Adiknya tersebut. Melihat senyuman Baekhyun seperti ini, dapat menambah energinya untuk melindungi Baekhyun. Merengkuh tubuh mungil ini adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan di seumur hidupnya. Ia berjanji tidak akan menyakiti Baekhyun karena cintanya terhadap Baekhyun melebihi cinta siapapun yang ada di muka bumi ini.

Tangan Baekhyun terangkat untuk menangkup wajah Chanyeol. Ia pandangi mata lelaki tampan itu dalam-dalam agar Chanyeol mengerti jika ia memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadap Chanyeol.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan memejamkan kedua matanya erat karena ia tidak ingin Chanyeol melihat airmatanya yang mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Aku… berjanji."

 _ **Aku harap semua ini bukanlah mimpi**_

 _ **Aku hidup untuk bahagia bersamamu**_

 _ **Tuhan menciptakan kita untuk bersama**_

 _ **Tetapi Tuhan tidak menciptakan kita untuk bersatu**_

 _ **Berjanji selagi aku mampu**_

 _ **Senyumanmu membuatku bernafas**_

 _ **Aku ingin hidup lebih lama**_

 _ **Aku harap Tuhan mengabulkan pintaku**_

Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa kakinya membawanya terus melangkah untuk mendekati Taman itu. Ia memang memiliki janji dengan Kai untuk bertemu di sini tepat jam 7 pagi. Ia berjalan begitu saja keluar dari Apartemen Chanyeol ketika kekasihnya itu masih tertidur pulas.

Ia tidak berniat untuk meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan cara seperti ini. Ia membutuhkan pengobatannya, maka dari itu ia mengambil jalan ini. Ia rasa Chanyeol akan memahaminya nanti. Yang harus ia kejar saat ini adalah kesembuhan. Ia hanya ingin sembuh dan hidup bahagia bersama Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun," gumam Kai saat lelaki itu mendapati Baekhyun yang tengah berjalan seperti orang yang kebingungan. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Kai segera menghampiri Baekhyun dan memeluk erat tubuh Adik angkatnya tersebut.

"Hyung. Maafkan aku," Baekhyun membalas pelukan Kai tak kalah erat. Ia sangat merindukan Hyungnya tersebut.

"Jelaskan apa yang terjadi padamu? Kemana kau pergi selama ini? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, Baekhyun."

Kai mengusap lembut rambut dan punggung Baekhyun. Ia berharap Adik kecilnya ini hidup dengan baik dan tidak ada hal buruk terjadi padanya.

"Aku… bertemu dengan Chanyeol Hyung. Selama ini aku tinggal di Apartemennya. Aku sangat merindukannya," suara Baekhyun terdengar bergetar. Membuat Kai tidak tega, dan akhirnya ia membawa Baekhyun untuk ke mobilnya. Baekhyun menurut, hingga saat ini mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil Kai.

"Lalu saat ini apakah kau ingin kembali ke rumah?" tanya Kai. Baekhyun mengangguk lemah. Pandangannya mendadak kosong. Seperti memiliki banyak pikiran yang memenuhi kepalanya.

"Aku membutuhkan pengobatanku, Hyung. Aku tidak mungkin menunjukkan kelemahanku padanya."

"Baek kau-, jadi Chanyeol belum mengetahui tentang penyakitmu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng dan tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak mungkin memberitahunya."

Baekhyun menangis. Ia menitikkan airmatanya dan segera ia seka airmata itu dengan lengan bajunya. Ia mulai menangis sesunggukkan di hadapan Kai, menyadari betapa lemahnya ia karena penyakit mematikan yang selama ini singgah di tubuhnya. Baekhyun hanya akan menangis seperti ini di hadapan Kai, karena hanya Kai lah satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui riwayat hidupnya hingga sekarang.

"Baekhyun, kita harus ke Rumah Sakit, ok?" Kai nampak cemas ketika melihat wajah Baekhyun semakin memucat dan darah mulai mengalir keluar dari hidung Adik manisnya tersebut. Cepat-cepat Kai menghapus darah dari hidung Baekhyun dengan _tissue_ yang selalu tersedia di dalam mobilnya. Kemudian ia melajukan kendaraannya menuju Rumah Sakit sedangkan Baekhyun hanya memejamkan matanya menahan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Hyung…," lirih Baekhyun. Tangannya berusaha untuk meraih satu tangan Kai agar Kai mendengar perkataannya.

"Kumohon padamu… jangan beritahu hal ini pada Chanyeol."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ SECRET LOVE ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Lalu, apa yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu. Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?"

Kai memandangi Baekhyun yang saat ini tengah terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya setelah ia menjalankan pengobatan di Rumah Sakit. Memang selalu seperti ini kondisi Baekhyun pasca pengobatan, tubuhnya menjadi sangat lemah tidak bertenaga, dan juga wajahnya yang kian memucat. Pandangan mata Baekhyunpun nampak memudar. Namun ia berusaha untuk menunjukkan senyumannya dan selalu menguatkan dirinya. Meyakinkan semua orang yang berada di sekitarnya jika ia baik-baik saja.

"Kau bisa membantuku untuk menghubungi Chanyeol Hyung?"

Kali ini Kai merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun selalu saja memikirkan Kakak angkatnya tersebut, terlihat betapa besar kasih sayang yang Baekhyun berikan pada Chanyeol. Tetapi, apakah Chanyeol memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan baik? Karena jika tidak, maka ia tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun bertemu dengannya lagi.

Tetapi Kai tidak ingin membahas hal ini lebih lanjut karena ia tahu Baekhyun tidak mampu untuk berpikir keras. Hal ini pasti akan memperngaruhi kesehatannya. Biarkan waktu yang akan menjawab kebenaran tentang hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Meskipun masih ada satu perasaan yang mengganjal di benaknya.

"Aku hanya sedang memperbaiki hubunganku dengannya. Kita sudah lama terpisah dan kami membutuhkan waktu untuk mengembalikan semuanya," jelas Baekhyun yang menyadari ekspresi bingung Kai.

Kai hanya mengangguk dan meraih ponselnya guna menghubungi Chanyeol. Ia menyimpan nomor ponsel Chanyeol setelah Baekhyun memberikannya.

"Chanyeol?" Kai membuka suaranya saat panggilan itu diterima.

" _Siapa ini?"_ suara Chanyeol dari seberang sana.

"Aku Kai."

Hening sejenak hingga tak beberapa lama kemudian, Chanyeol kembali membuka suaranya.

" _Ada apa? Apa Baekhyun sedang bersamamu? Aku tidak menemuinya di kamar Apartemenku pagi ini."_

Sepertinya Chanyeol telah mengetahui Baekhyun pergi dan kembali ke rumah Tuan Kim selaku orangtua angkatnya.

"Ya, Baekhyun sedang bersamaku saat ini. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan mengantarnya jika ia ingin bertemu denganmu," jawab Kai.

" _Baiklah. Tapi umm… apakah aku boleh berbicara padanya?"_ pinta Chanyeol.

Kai langsung menolehkan kepalanya pada Baekhyun, bibirnya tergerak untuk memberitahu Baekhyun jika Chanyeol ingin berbicara dengannya. Namun Baekhyun hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Saat ini… dia sedang tidur di kamarnya. Lebih baik kau hubungi dia lagi nanti," bohong Kai.

" _Baiklah. Jika ia sudah terbangun nanti, tolong sampaikan padanya jika aku…,"_ Chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya. _"…aku mencintainya."_

Tubuh Kai terasa kaku. Ia terdiam cukup lama hingga panggilan itu terputus. Ia tidak tahu hal ini akan terjadi, dan juga ia tidak tahu jika ternyata Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun. Ia pikir hubungan mereka adalah hubungan yang normal sebagai Kakak dan Adik. Tetapi dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya ini sudah lebih dari cukup sebagai jawaban atas segala pertanyaannya.

Kaki Kai perlahan melangkah mendekati tempat tidur Baekhyun. Ia menatap wajah Baekhyun cukup lama hingga Baekhyun menunjukkan ekspresi bingungnya saat ini. Pasalnya raut wajah Kai nampak berubah setelah mengakhirinya panggilannya dengan Chanyeol. Sebenarnya apa yang telah Chanyeol katakan pada Kai?

"Baekhyun, aku mohon kau menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur."

Baekhyun terdiam menanti kalimat selanjutnya dari Kai.

"Apakah kau dan Chanyeol memiliki hubungan yang spesial? Apakah kalian saling mencintai?"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Nahloh Kai menuntut jawaban jujur dari Baekhyun. Apakah Baekhyun bakal jawab jujur? Atau ia terus berbohong seperti dia berbohong tentang penyakitnya pada Chanyeol?**_

 _ **Sebenernya Yuta ga tega bikin FF Baekhyunnya penyakitan gini, tapi mau gimana lagi? Yuta suka genre yang angst-angst gini wkwk**_

 _ **Siap-siap chapter selanjutnya banjir airmata .g**_

 _ **OK, LAST!**_

 _ **JANGAN LUPA REVIEW~**_

 _ **REVIEWNYA YUTA TUNGGU~**_

 _ **TERIMA KASIH~ SARANGHAE BBUING~~**_


	6. Chapter 6

**~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

"Chanyeol?" Kai membuka suaranya saat panggilan itu diterima.

" _Siapa ini?"_ suara Chanyeol dari seberang sana.

"Aku Kai."

Hening sejenak hingga tak beberapa lama kemudian, Chanyeol kembali membuka suaranya.

" _Ada apa? Apa Baekhyun sedang bersamamu? Aku tidak menemuinya di kamar Apartemenku pagi ini."_

Sepertinya Chanyeol telah mengetahui Baekhyun pergi dan kembali ke rumah Tuan Kim selaku orangtua angkatnya.

"Ya, Baekhyun sedang bersamaku saat ini. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan mengantarnya jika ia ingin bertemu denganmu," jawab Kai.

" _Baiklah. Tapi umm… apakah aku boleh berbicara padanya?"_ pinta Chanyeol.

Kai langsung menolehkan kepalanya pada Baekhyun, bibirnya tergerak untuk memberitahu Baekhyun jika Chanyeol ingin berbicara dengannya. Namun Baekhyun hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Saat ini… dia sedang tidur di kamarnya. Lebih baik kau hubungi dia lagi nanti," bohong Kai.

" _Baiklah. Jika ia sudah terbangun nanti, tolong sampaikan padanya jika aku…,"_ Chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya. _"…aku mencintainya."_

Tubuh Kai terasa kaku. Ia terdiam cukup lama hingga panggilan itu terputus. Ia tidak tahu hal ini akan terjadi, dan juga ia tidak tahu jika ternyata Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun. Ia pikir hubungan mereka adalah hubungan yang normal sebagai Kakak dan Adik. Tetapi dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya ini sudah lebih dari cukup sebagai jawaban atas segala pertanyaannya.

Kaki Kai perlahan melangkah mendekati tempat tidur Baekhyun. Ia menatap wajah Baekhyun cukup lama hingga Baekhyun menunjukkan ekspresi bingungnya saat ini. Pasalnya raut wajah Kai nampak berubah setelah mengakhirinya panggilannya dengan Chanyeol. Sebenarnya apa yang telah Chanyeol katakan pada Kai?

"Baekhyun, aku mohon kau menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur."

Baekhyun terdiam menanti kalimat selanjutnya dari Kai.

"Apakah kau dan Chanyeol memiliki hubungan yang spesial? Apakah kalian saling mencintai?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ SECRET LOVE ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author :**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle :**

SECRET LOVE (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast :**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support Cast :**

Other cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating :**

M ++

 **Genre :**

Angst, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length :**

Chaptered

 **Disclaimer :**

Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari Lagu Little Mix yang berjudul Secret Love Song, dan untuk beberapa scene Yuta ambil dari Drama Korea yang berjudul Heart, karena Drama itu sangat menginspirasi Yuta dalam pembuatan FF ini. Ditulis oleh Yuta sendiri tanpa di bantu oleh siapapun. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa nerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning :**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE ! NC-21 ! DLDR ! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary :**

ChanBaek True Love Story. "Apakah kita bisa melakukan ini tanpa bersembunyi lagi? Aku ingin semua orang melihat kita." – Baekhyun. "Kita harus tetap bersembunyi karena cinta kita adalah sebuah kesalahan. Mereka tidak akan bisa menerima cinta kita." – Chanyeol. (CHANBAEK) Slight Official Pairing! RnR!

 **Backsong :**

Little Mix ft. Jason Derulo – Secret Love Song

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya menjadi posisi terduduk. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan berusaha untuk mengabaikan tatapan bertanya dari Kai saat ini di hadapannya. Sudah saatnya ia memberitahu hal yang sebenarnya meskipun ia tahu Kai akan membenci hal ini. Tidak hanya Kai saja, tetapi Tuan Kim pun akan marah besar jika mengetahui seorang yang mereka harapkan ternyata memiliki orientasi yang menyalahi takdir.

Baekhyun sadar keberadaan dirinya di rumah ini adalah untuk menjaga nama baik Tuan Kim. Ia sadar masih ada beban yang harus ia pikul untuk membalas kebaikan Keluarga Kim terhadapnya. Harapan yang Tuan Kim miliki hanyalah dirinya, tidak mungkin ia mengecewakan Tuan Kim hanya karena perasaan cintanya terhadap Chanyeol. Ia tahu semua ini adalah kesalahan, tetapi ia akan berusaha untuk menyeimbangi keduanya. Antara balas budinya pada Tuan Kim dan cintanya terhadap Chanyeol. Meskipun itu akan menjadi sangat sulit untuk dijalani.

"Hyung… apa yang Chanyeol katakan padamu?" gumam Baekhyun. Membuat Kai mendekati Adik angkatnya tersebut dan terduduk di sampingnya.

"Dia menyuruhku menyampaikan padamu jika ia mencintaimu, Sebenarnya seperti apa hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun?"

"Maafkan aku Hyung…," Baekhyun meneteskan airmatanya sambil menatap wajah Kai. "Aku mencintainya."

Kai bagaikan tersambar ribuan petir saat mendengar pernyataan dari Baekhyun. Apakah yang dikatakan oleh Baekhyun saat ini adalah benar? Apakah Baekhyun adalah seorang penyuka sesama jenis seperti dirinya? Terlebih Baekhyun mencintai Hyungnya sendiri. Selama ini ia sama sekali tidak mengira jika Baekhyun tidaklah normal, karena Baekhyun selalu menunjukkan sikap biasa. Baekhyun ramah terhadap semua orang bahkan dengan semua rekan kerja Ayahnya saat mereka bertemu di sebuah acara makan malam. Tetapi apa yang baru saja ia dengar benar-benar mengejutkan. Ia tidak menyangka akan menjadi seperti ini.

"Ini sama sepertimu, Hyung. Aku hanya memiliki perasaan ini padanya. Aku tidak memiliki ketertarikan pada oranglain atau siapapun. Semenjak pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya dan ia memutuskan untuk menjadi Kakakku. Dia selalu berada di sampingku dan mengajarkanku banyak hal. Hanya dia yang menemaniku, dan aku tidak bisa menghindari perasaanku terhadapnya ketika kami dipertemukan kembali setelah sekian lama kami terpisah."

Kai mengusap wajahnya frustasi, Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa saat ini. ia merasa pilihannya saat ini akan menjadi salah. Ia tidak berani untuk melangkah.

"Kau tahu bagaimana reaksi Ayah jika mengetahui hal ini?" tanya Kai. Baekhyun mengangguk cepat.

"Aku akan menyembunyikan semuanya. Aku tidak akan mengatakan hal ini pada Ayah. Aku berjanji," jawab Baekhyun penuh keyakinan.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Baekhyun. Ini tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan."

Ya, nyatanya Tuan Kim sudah menyiapkan seorang jodoh untuk Baekhyun. Hal ini sudah direncakan sejak lama. Bahkan sejak Tuan Kim memutuskan untuk mengadopsi Baekhyun sebagai anak. Tuan Kim sudah berjanji pada mendiang teman sejawatnya untuk menikahkan anak mereka kelak. Tetapi menyadari Kai tidak mungkin meninggalkan kekasihnya untuk menikah dengan oranglain, Tuan Kim terpaksa mengadopsi Baekhyun untuk menikah dengan anak perempuan dari mendiang temannya tersebut.

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi beban siapapun. Aku berjanji akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk kalian. Aku berjanji, Hyung."

Kai tertawa miris.

"Aku yang akan mengalah. Aku yang akan menikahi gadis itu," putus Kai.

"Tidak Hyung. Akulah yang seharusnya menikahi gadis itu. Aku akan berusaha."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ SECRET LOVE ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang ini, Chanyeol mendapatkan telepon dari kedua orangtuanya. Itulah yang menjadi alasan kenapa malam ini ia nampak uring-uringan. Bahkan ketika Kris mencoba untuk menegurnya apa yang terjadi pada salah satu anak buah kebanggaannya tersebut, tetapi Chanyeol masih bungkam tidak mengatakan satu patah katapun. Saat ini ia benar-benar tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun, termasuk rekan kerjanya.

Chanyeol hanya terduduk di salah satu kursi panjang yang terletak di sudut ruangan yang menjadi markas mereka selama ini. Matanya terlihat sibuk menatap ke arah layar ponselnya. Ia membaca sebuah pesan panjang dari Ayahnya yang terus memintanya untuk kembali ke rumah. Benar ia sudah cukup lama tidak bertemu dengan kedua orangtuanya, mungkin sudah sekitar 5 tahun atau bahkan lebih? Entahlah, ia tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin kedua orangtuanya mencampuri kehidupannya saat ini.

Dengan mendapatkan pesan ini secara tiba-tiba, membuatnya merasa terbebani. Pasalnya, ia tahu apa maksud dari kedua orangtuanya tersebut, namun ia kembali berpikir apakah ia harus terus menerus menghindari kedua orangtyanya seperti ini? Tetapi sampai kapan? Apakah memang sudah saatnya ia meraih satu persatu potongan masa lalunya?

"Sehun," panggil Chanyeol setelah ia berdiri dan meraih tasnya kembali.

"Ya?" jawab Sehun yang masih setia terduduk di belakang komputernya.

"Tidak ada tugas untukku malam ini bukan?"

Sehun mengerti dengan suasana hati Chanyeol dan ia menganggukkan kepalanya pada Chanyeol.

"Kau terbebas malam ini."

"Baiklah, aku harus menemui kedua orangtuaku saat ini. Tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku pada Kris."

"Akan aku sampaikan."

"Terima kasih."

Chanyeol berjalan keluar meninggalkan markasnya tersebut. Sesaat ia melirik ke arah jam tangannya, dan bersyukur jam baru menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Tidak terlalu malam dan ia masih memiliki waktu untuk mengunjungi rumah kedua orangtuanya. Mungkin ia hanya membutuhkan waktu 1 jam saja untuk tiba di rumah lamanya dengan menaiki mobilnya. Sedikit waktu ini tidak akan ia sia-siakan begitu saja.

Kini ia sudah berada di dalam perjalan dengan mobilnya yang akan membawanya ke rumah kedua orangtuanya. Jemarinya tergerak untuk membalas pesan sang Ayah dan mengatakan ia akan kesana saat ini juga. Ia harap ia masih sebuah pintu maaf dari kedua orangtuanya tersebut. Setidaknya ia masih ingin menjalin hubungan baik dengan kedua orangtuanya karena ia tersadar sudah menjadi anak yang kurang ajar selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

Chanyeol merasa ragu saat memasuki sebuah rumah yang berada di hadapannya saat ini. Rumah sederhana yang menjadi tempatnya berlindung sejak ia dilahirkan hingga ia tumbuh dewasa. Rumah yang pernah menjadi saksi bisu dirinya saat mencium bibir Baekhyun untuk yang pertama kalinya. Tempat dimana ia menyadari perasaan tak wajarnya terhadap seorang lelaki kecil yang manis yaitu Baekhyun.

Dan detik ini ia berada di sini. Bertemu dengan kedua orangtua yang telah membawanya turun ke dunia. Membawanya hidup dan merasakan cinta yang luar biasa. Tak ingin terlalu membuang waktu, Chanyeol akhirnya mengetuk pintu yang terbuat dari kayu, berharap pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan kedua orangtuanya yang ia rindukan.

Tubuh tingginya tergerak untuk memeluk erat sang Ibu dan airmatanya menetes begitu saja. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia harus membohongi malaikat di hidupnya ini lebih banyak lagi. Ia adalah seorang pembunuh dan juga ia telah melakukan penyimpangan yaitu dengan mencintai seseorang yang berjenis kelamin sama sepertinya. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia akan melukai Ibunya dengan keadaannya saat ini atau tidak.

"Apa kalian hidup dengan baik?" tanya Chanyeol pada sang Ibu, dan sang Ibu mengangguk sambil tersenyum sendu pada Chanyeol.

Ibu Chanyeol menangkup wajah putra satu-satunya itu dengan kedua tangannya. Ia membawa Chanyeol untuk duduk di ruang tengah, dimana sudah terdapat Tuan Park disana yang menunggunya.

Suasana rumah ini sangatlah sepi, malam kian larut dan keadaan semakin mencekam. Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakana pada kedua orangtuanya saat ini. Ia merasa… kehilangan seluruh kata-katanya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu selama ini?" tanya Tuan Park saat Chanyeol sudah terduduk di hadapannya.

"Aku hidup dengan baik, aku sudah memiliki pekerjaan dan tempat tinggal yang nyaman."

Tuan Park mengangguk. Ia memperhatikan penampilan putra tunggalnya tersebut yang nampak sangat layak, menandakan jika Chanyeol benar-benar hidup dengan baik. Dan ia mensyukuri hal itu. Meskipun Chanyeol hidup terpisah dengannya selama bertahun-tahun, tetapi di saat ia menghubungi Chanyeol, Chanyeol selalu menerima panggilannya.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa Ayah menyuruhmu untuk kembali ke rumah?"

Chanyeol menangkap maksud lain dari pertanyaan Ayahnya tersebut. Sepertinya perasaan tidak enak yang terlintas di benaknya selama perjalanannya kesini ternyata benar. Ayahnya memang memiliki maksud tertentu padanya.

"Sebelumnya Ayah ingin bertanya padamu. Apakah kau tidak memiliki keinginan untuk menikah? Umurmu sudah cukup matang untuk membangun sebuah rumah tangga dengan wanita."

Chanyeol tertohok tepat di jantungnya. Kekhawatirannya terjawab sudah.

"Apa maksud Ayah?"

"Kau tahu jika kita ini adalah keluarga yang sederhana. Ayah tidak memiliki muka lagi pada tetangga sekitar kita atas sikapmu selama ini. Kau meninggalkan kami begitu saja, kau seolah menghilang dan bahkan Ayah dan Ibumu tidak tahu apa pekerjaanmu. Ayah mohon padamu kali ini saja, turuti permintaan Ayah yang terakhir."

Ya, Chanyeol memang melakukan hal itu semua. Ia merasa bersalah tetapi semua sudah terjadi, dan ia tidak ingin menyesalinya untuk saat ini.

"Apa permintaan Ayah?"

"Menikahlah dengan wanita yang sudah kami pilihkan untukmu. Hanya itu keinginan Ayah selagi Ayah bisa melihatmu bahagia. Ayah yakin kau akan bahagia hidup bersama wanita pilihan kami."

Chanyeol memalingkan pandangannya. Ia benar-benar muak dengan situasi ini. Jika ia tahu akan berakhir seperti ini, maka ia tidak akan datang ke rumah ini dan menemui kedua orangtuanya.

"Ayah… aku sudah memiliki seorang kekasih dan aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya."

Chanyeol mendengar desahan nafas kecewa dari sang Ayah dan juga raut sedih sang Ibu. Tetapi ia tidak mampu melakukan apapun lagi selain menghindarinya dengan cara ini. Ia harus mengatakan yang sesungguhnya.

"Kau sudah menidurinya?" tanya Tuan Kim langsung pada ke inti.

 _Deg_

Jantung Chanyeol berdegup dengan keras. Keringat kecil muncul di dahi tegasnya. Hal ini membuatnya tegang setengah mati, bahkan saat ia membunuh korban-korbannya pun, ia tidak pernah merasa setegang ini.

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah menyentuhnya," gumam Chanyeol.

"Bukankah itu bagus? Lalu apa yang kau takutkan? Kalian tidak memiliki ikatan resmi apapun. Kau bisa dengan bebas meninggalkannya, Chanyeol," ucap Tuan Park dengan senyuman cerahnya.

"Ini… tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan, Ayah. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa meninggalkannya karena aku mencintainya. Aku sangat mencintainya."

"Baiklah jika begitu. Baiklah jika kau memang mencintai kekasihmu. Tetapi setidaknya kau harus tunjukkan pada kami siapa yang menjadi kekasihmu."

Hal ini lebih buruk dari yang ia bayangkan. Ia tidak pernah berpikir akan menunjukkan dirinya adalah seorang _gay_ dan mengenalkan Baekhyun di hadapan kedua orangtuanya sebagai 'kekasihnya'. Sungguh ia tidak pernah berpikir sejauh itu.

Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya dan menatap mata sang Ayah.

"Aku akan menunjukkannya pada kalian. Tetapi berikan aku kesempatan. Aku butuh sedikit waktu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ SECRET LOVE ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol terbangun dari tidur lelapnya ketika ia merasakan ada sebuah tangan halus yang membelai kedua pipinya. Ia tahu jika pemilik tangan ini adalah kekasihnya, malaikat di hidupnya, siapa lagi jika bukan Baekhyun? Kemudian ia membuka kedua matanya dan pemandangan indah langsung tersaji di depannya. Yaitu, Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum manis membuat paginya menjadi berwarna dan lebih hidup.

"Senyumanmu di pagi hariku membuat seluruh tubuhku beku," ucap Chanyeol. Kemudian dengan cepat ia menarik tangan Baekhyun hingga terjatuh di atasnya dan ia kecup bibir tipis milik Baekhyun dengan cukup kuat. Ia sangat bersyukur memiliki seorang malaikat cantik yang selalu berada di sampingnya tanpa terduga.

Chanyeol tidak tahu sejak kapan Baekhyun kembali ke Apartemennya. Berada di sini sepagi ini. Namun itu semua bukanlah hal yang penting. Karena yang terpenting saat ini adalah ia bisa menghabiskan waktunya bersama Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kau bisa disini?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kai Hyung yang mengantarku. Aku membuka pintu dan aku mendapatimu sedang tertidur. Maaf aku pergi secara tiba-tiba kemarin."

"Tidak masalah. Dan… um, apakah kau ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamaku hari ini? Aku tidak sedang dalam _mood_ untuk bekerja malam ini."

Baekhyun nampak terdiam. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Chanyeol dengan 'menghabiskan waktu' bersamanya. Menghabiskan waktu sebagai kekasih atau menghabiskan waktu sebagai Kakak dan Adik?

"Kau ingin mengajakku kemana, Hyung?"

"Aku benci saat kau memanggilku seperti itu."

"Maafkan aku."

"Baiklah. Bagaimana kita habiskan waktu di sebuah _Club_ dan meminum banyak alkohol? Disana tidak akan ada yang menyadari hubungan kita."

Ternyata Chanyeol masih menjaga rahasia hubungan mereka. Membuat Baekhyun mengembangkan senyumannya dan mengangguk semangat.

"Aku mau."

 _ **Skip**_

Baekhyun merasa sedikit tidak nyaman dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya saat ini. Chanyeol memaksanya untuk mengenakan kemeja kebesaran dengan celana pendek yang nyaris tak terlihat karena tertutupi oleh kemejanya. Jujur saja ia merasa kedinginan dengan pakaian minim seperti ini, meskipun Chanyeol menutupi tubuhnya dengan jaket tebal miliknya.

Langkah Baekhyun dituntun oleh Chanyeol untuk memasuki sebuah _Club_ yang menjadi tujuan awal mereka. Meskipun masih siang hari, tetapi _Club_ ini sudah buka dan di jam seperti ini, jarang ada pengunjung karena biasanya pengunjung ramai datang di malam hari. Jadi, Chanyeol bisa dengan bebas bermesraan dengan Baekhyun di tempat lain selain Apartemennya.

"Kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk berpakaian seperti ini?" tanya Baekhyun takut-takut pada Chanyeol saat mereka sudah duduk di salah satu kursi pengunjung VIP. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan merangkul bahu Baekhyun dengan santai. Membuat Baekhyun tersadar jika Chanyeol nyatanya telah berubah menjadi sosok yang berbeda. Tak seperti Hyungnya yang dulu saat mereka masih kecil.

"Kau tahu? Kau terlihat cantik dengan pakaian seperti ini," Chanyeol berbisik. Matanya tak lepas dari paha mulus Baekhyun yang tersaji di depannya. Baekhyun berusaha untuk menutupi kedua pahanya dengan jaket milik Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah aneh Baekhyun.

"Mereka tidak akan menyadari jika kau adalah seorang laki-laki."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada seorang pelayan yang mengantarkan minuman pada mereka. Tanpa menunggu lama, Chanyeol segera menuangkan cairan bening memabukkan itu ke dalam gelas lalu meneguknya hingga tak tersisa.

"Wanitamu sangat cantik."

"Terima kasih."

Chanyeol tersenyum miring pada pelayan lelaki yang mengatakan jika Baekhyun adalah wanita yang cantik. Kemudian pelayan itu pergi dan Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap Baekhyun.

"Kau lihat? Dia menganggapmu sebagai wanita yang cantik."

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya ketika mencium aroma menyengat alkohol yang baru saja ditenggak oleh Chanyeol. Perasaannya agak bimbang, antara senang bercampur sedih. Senang karena ia dipuji oleh orang lain, dan sedih karena nyatanya orang tersebut tidak menyadari jenis kelaminnya.

'Haruskah aku selalu melakukan hal ini agar cintaku pada Chanyeol diterima oleh orang lain?'

Chanyeol mencubit kecil pipinya dan menyodorkan segelas kecil alkohol yang diyakini memiliki kadar yang tinggi. Dengan terpaksa Baekhyun menerima gelas tersebut dan meminum alkohol itu dalam satu kali teguk. Ia bahkan melupakan penyakitnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengenyitkan wajahnya pada Chanyeol. "Ini… sangat enak."

Baekhyun berbohong. Ia harus berbohong seperti ini hanya untuk melihat senyuman dari Chanyeol.

Wajah Chanyeol sedikit memerah, dan matanya tak lagi jernih. Baekhyun tahu jika Chanyeol sudah dalam keadaan mabuk berat saat ini, karena Chanyeol telah mengabiskan seluruh isi dari botol alkohol tersebut. Hingga tubuh Baekhyun menegang ketika tangan besar Chanyeol menarik kerah kemeja yang dikenakannya hingga bahunya terekspos begitu saja. Baekhyun gelagapan ketika Chanyeol mulai melepaskan kancing kemejanya dan terlihat ingin mengecupi bahunya.

Jantung Baekhyun berdetak sepuluh kali lipat ketika merasakan satu tangan Chanyeol menyingkirkan jaket yang sedari tadi menutupi pahanya, dan dengan santai Chanyeol mengusap-usap lembut paha mulus itu dengan tangan besarnya. Baekhyun menahan nafasnya ketika tubuhnya mulai terhuyung ke belakang karena Chanyeol terus mendesaknya hingga bersandar di sudut. Namun ia hanya mengepalkan kedua tangannya sendiri erat-erat berusaha untuk menerima perlakuan Chanyeol terhadapnya.

Hal ini tidaklah benar.

Tetapi Baekhyun justru memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat saat merasakan kedua belah bibir Chanyeol menyapu lembut permukaan bibirnya. Kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi mengepal kini terangkat untuk memegang kedua lengan kekar milik Chanyeol. Mereka berciuman dengan sangat hangat dan manis pada saat ini.

'Kami berdua mabuk, dan ini terasa sangat aneh bagiku. Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya.'

Baekhyun mulai gelagapan dan dengan tenaga yang ia miliki, ia berusaha untuk menahan dada Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya saat ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Demi Tuhan, ia tidak ingin terjadi hal yang lebih jauh lagi daripada ini.

Ciuman mereka terputus.

Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Nampaknya Chanyeol tersinggung dengan penolakkannya barusan. Tanpa mengeluarkan satu patah katapun, Chanyeol membuang pandangannya dan mengambil sebatang rokok dari saku celananya. Ia menyalakan batang rokok tersebut lalu menyesapnya.

Baekhyun yang merasa bersalah, segera membenarkan posisi duduknya dan memperhatikan wajah kesal Chanyeol dari samping. Kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya karena jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat kencang saat ini.

"Maafkan aku."

Baekhyun melayangkan kalimat maafnya pada Chanyeol, tetapi Chanyeol justru kembali menyesap rokoknya dan mengabaikan ucapan Baekhyun. Ia benar-benar merasa ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Baekhyun.

Hingga Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya ketika Chanyeol berdiri dengan tiba-tiba dan berjalan meninggalkannya. Chanyeol terlihat acuh dan memutuskan untuk keluar sejenak sekedar untuk menghabiskan rokoknya.

Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri disana, sedangkan dirinya disini termenung menyadari kesalahan atas sikapnya tadi terhadap Baekhyun. Ia salah. Tidak seharusnya ia bertindak seperti itu pada Baekhyun. Ia seharusnya melindungi dan menjaga Baekhyun, bukan merusaknya.

' _Seharusnya aku tidak melakukan hal itu. Seharusnya aku melindungimu. Seharusnya aku tidak melukai Adikku sendiri. Maafkan aku.'_

Kalimat itu tertahan di dalam hati Chanyeol, ketika ia memutuskan untuk kembali menghampiri Baekhyun. Disana Baekhyun menatapnya dengan kecemasan, ia benar-benar merasa bersalah karena telah menciptakan raut kecemasan di wajah cantik itu.

"Aku minta maaf," ucap Chanyeol singkat. Ia masih berada di bawah pengaruh alkohol yang tadi diminumnya.

"Kita… pasti akan melakukannya jika aku sudah siap. Hanya saja… saat ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat dan aku benar-benar terkejut," lirih Baekhyun.

Dengan perlahan Chanyeol meraih satu tangan Baekhyun lalu menggenggamnya erat. "Aku mengerti."

"Hyung…."

"Ya?" kali ini Chanyeol tidak marah ketika Baekhyun memanggilnya dengan sebutan Hyung.

"Aku ingin ke Halte itu. Tempat pertama kali kita bertemu. Aku hanya ingin… mengenang masa lalu kita," pinta Baekhyun.

"Saat ini?"

"Um."

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat dan tersenyum pada Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, kita kesana saat ini juga."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ SECRET LOVE ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, kemana selama ini ia pergi? Apakah ia masih bersikeras menemui Kakaknya?"

Tuan Kim mengajak bicara Kai di ruang tengah saat ini. Dengan seorang gadis cantik yang berada di samping mereka.

Sengaja Tuan Kim membawa Saehee –gadis cantik itu- ke rumahnya karena tak beberapa lama lagi, ia akan menjadi bagian dari Keluarga ini. Ya, Saehee adalah gadis yang Tuan Kim jodohkan dengan Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Kai disana nampak frustasi dan menghela nafasnya berkali-kali. Ia bimbang apakah ia harus mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya pada Ayahnya tersebut atau terus menyembunyikannya. Permintaan Baekhyun selalu terlintas di pikirannya, dan tentu ia sangat mengkhawatirkan apapun yang akan terjadi pada Adik angkatnya tersebut nanti. Ia tidak ingin Baekhyun melakukan pernikahan ini dengan terpaksa, karena ternyata Baekhyun adalah seorang penyuka sesama jenis. Sama seperti dirinya.

"Ia tampak ceria setelah beberapa hari ia tinggal bersama Kakaknya. Dan aku rasa Chanyeol memiliki fasilitas tempat tinggal yang layak untuk Baekhyun. Untuk masalah pengobatannya, aku yang selalu memperhatikannya. Ayah tidak perlu khawatir," ucap Kai.

Tuan Kim menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah jika begitu."

"Dan apakah kau sudah mengatakan padanya jika Saehee yang akan menjadi calon istrinya nanti?" sambung Tuan Kim.

Kai nampak terdiam dan memperhatikan Saehee sekilas. Dia adalah wanita cantik dan juga manis. Sikapnya pun sangat sopan, tidak ada hal buruk yang dapat ditemui oleh Kai pada diri Saehee. Dia sangat baik, bahkan terlihat sempurna untuk dijadikan pendamping hidup, tetapi lagi-lagi takdir yang tak sejalan dengan keinginanlah, yang membuat semua itu tidak akan pernah menjadi nyata.

"Untuk hal itu, sepertinya Ayah harus berbicara langsung dengannya. Aku rasa Baekhyun akan lebih memahaminya."

Kai bangkit begitu saja dari hadapan Tuan Kim dan Saehee. Dengan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana panjangnya, ia berjalan ke arah pintu utama Rumah mewah itu. Suasana hatinya sedang tidak begitu baik, jadi ia memutuskan untuk menemui kekasihnya. Karena hanya kekasihnya itulah yang selalu berhasil mengembangkan senyumannya di saat ia sedang merasa buruk.

Mata tajamnya menatap lurus ke depan sedangkan tangannya tergerak untuk meraih ponsel yang ada di sakunya dan menempelkannya pada telinga.

"Kyungsoo… kau sedang ada di rumah?"

"…"

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana. Tunggu aku."

 _ **Other side**_

Chanyeol tersenyum memandangi wajah cantik Baekhyun dari samping. Tubuh mungil kekasihnya itu terduduk tepat di sampingnya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di Halte tempat bermain mereka dulu. Chanyeol memenuhi permintaan Baekhyun dan berakhir dengan mereka yang terduduk berdua tidak perduli jika malam semakin larut.

"Kau… kedinginan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan lembut. Baekhyun menoleh ke arahnya dan mengangguk.

"Apakah lebih baik kita pulang saja?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Tidak. Aku masih ingin berada disini."

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol dan menatap ribuan bintang yang terhampar di langit hitam di atas sana. Jemari lentiknya ia tautkan pada tangan besar Chanyeol, berharap genggaman ini dapat menghangatkannya. Tidak hanya di tubuhnya, tetapi juga di hatinya.

Baekhyun merasa gusar karena perkataan Kai di pertemuan terakhir mereka. Ya, ia dijodohkan oleh seseorang yang bahkan tidak pernah ia temui sebelumnya. Ia tidak yakin mampu menghindari pernikahan ini dan lari dari segalanya. Tetapi ia tidak ingin melukai hati seorang lelaki yang dicintainya jika ia melakukan pernikahan ini.

"Hyung…," lirih Baekhyun.

"Hm?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil saat Chanyeol mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka. Suasana di sekitar mereka luar biasa sunyi. Hanya ada suara angin dan gesekan daun saja.

"Ada sesuatu yang membebani pikiranmu? Sehingga kau memperlakukanku seperti tadi?"

Jujur saja, iya. Chanyeol memang memiliki beban pikiran karena permintaan kedua orangtuanya. Jika ia tidak bisa menunjukkan kekasihnya pada mereka, maka ia akan dijodohkan dengan seorang gadis yang telah disiapkan untuknya. Itu adalah mimpi buruk, bahkan lebih buruk daripada mimpi-mimpi buruk yang pernah datang ke dalam tidurnya. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menjalin hubungan dengan wanita manapun, dan ia tidak pernah berpikir akan melakukan hal itu. Sama sekali tidak, karena ia hanya ingin hidup tenang berdua bersama Baekhyun. Tanpa ada orang lain yang mengusiknya.

"Kemarin kedua orangtuaku memintaku untuk kembali ke Rumah. Kau masih mengingat mereka?" mulai Chanyeol. Dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Baekhyun. "Aku merindukan mereka."

"Aku yakin mereka pasti juga merindukanmu. Tapi apa kau akan mempercayai perkataanku setelah aku memberitahu semua apa yang mereka minta dariku kemarin?"

Baekhyun tahu. Masalah ini pasti hal yang serius.

"Aku harus membawa kekasihku ke hadapan mereka atau jika tidak, maka mereka akan menikahkanku dengan wanita pilihan mereka."

 _Deg!_

Jantung Baekhyun berdegup keras. Kenapa Tuhan selalu memberikannya kesulitan? Bahkan di setiap ia melangkah dan di saat ia melalui harinya.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan mengusap lembut pipi Chanyeol dengan satu tangannya. Menunjukkan pandangan putus asanya pada Chanyeol. Hatinya benar-benar hancur jika saja Chanyeol menerima perjodohan itu dan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Apakah kita mampu bertahan, Hyung?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara yang bergetar. Air matanya bahkan nyaris menetes dari mata indahnya.

"Aku mengalami hal yang sama denganmu. Ayahku menjodohkanku dengan seseorang wanita. Bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya?" lanjut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak tahu jika badai besar kembali akan menghampiri dirinya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Lanjut?**_

 _ **Review juseyo~**_

 _ **Terima kasih :'D**_


	7. Chapter 7

**~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol dan menatap ribuan bintang yang terhampar di langit hitam di atas sana. Jemari lentiknya ia tautkan pada tangan besar Chanyeol, berharap genggaman ini dapat menghangatkannya. Tidak hanya di tubuhnya, tetapi juga di hatinya.

Baekhyun merasa gusar karena perkataan Kai di pertemuan terakhir mereka. Ya, ia dijodohkan oleh seseorang yang bahkan tidak pernah ia temui sebelumnya. Ia tidak yakin mampu menghindari pernikahan ini dan lari dari segalanya. Tetapi ia tidak ingin melukai hati seorang lelaki yang dicintainya jika ia melakukan pernikahan ini.

"Hyung…," lirih Baekhyun.

"Hm?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil saat Chanyeol mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka. Suasana di sekitar mereka luar biasa sunyi. Hanya ada suara angin dan gesekan daun saja.

"Ada sesuatu yang membebani pikiranmu? Sehingga kau memperlakukanku seperti tadi?"

Jujur saja, iya. Chanyeol memang memiliki beban pikiran karena permintaan kedua orangtuanya. Jika ia tidak bisa menunjukkan kekasihnya pada mereka, maka ia akan dijodohkan dengan seorang gadis yang telah disiapkan untuknya. Itu adalah mimpi buruk, bahkan lebih buruk daripada mimpi-mimpi buruk yang pernah datang ke dalam tidurnya. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menjalin hubungan dengan wanita manapun, dan ia tidak pernah berpikir akan melakukan hal itu. Sama sekali tidak, karena ia hanya ingin hidup tenang berdua bersama Baekhyun. Tanpa ada orang lain yang mengusiknya.

"Kemarin kedua orangtuaku memintaku untuk kembali ke Rumah. Kau masih mengingat mereka?" mulai Chanyeol. Dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Baekhyun. "Aku merindukan mereka."

"Aku yakin mereka pasti juga merindukanmu. Tapi apa kau akan mempercayai perkataanku setelah aku memberitahu semua apa yang mereka minta dariku kemarin?"

Baekhyun tahu. Masalah ini pasti hal yang serius.

"Aku harus membawa kekasihku ke hadapan mereka atau jika tidak, maka mereka akan menikahkanku dengan wanita pilihan mereka."

 _Deg!_

Jantung Baekhyun berdegup keras. Kenapa Tuhan selalu memberikannya kesulitan? Bahkan di setiap ia melangkah dan di saat ia melalui harinya.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan mengusap lembut pipi Chanyeol dengan satu tangannya. Menunjukkan pandangan putus asanya pada Chanyeol. Hatinya benar-benar hancur jika saja Chanyeol menerima perjodohan itu dan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Apakah kita mampu bertahan, Hyung?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara yang bergetar. Air matanya bahkan nyaris menetes dari mata indahnya.

"Aku mengalami hal yang sama denganmu. Ayahku menjodohkanku dengan seseorang wanita. Bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya?" lanjut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak tahu jika badai besar kembali akan menghampiri dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ SECRET LOVE ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author :**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle :**

SECRET LOVE (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast :**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support Cast :**

Other cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating :**

M ++

 **Genre :**

Angst, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length :**

Chaptered

 **Disclaimer :**

Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari Lagu Little Mix yang berjudul Secret Love Song, dan untuk beberapa scene Yuta ambil dari Drama Korea yang berjudul Heart, karena Drama itu sangat menginspirasi Yuta dalam pembuatan FF ini. Ditulis oleh Yuta sendiri tanpa di bantu oleh siapapun. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa nerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning :**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE ! NC-21 ! DLDR ! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary :**

ChanBaek True Love Story. "Apakah kita bisa melakukan ini tanpa bersembunyi lagi? Aku ingin semua orang melihat kita." – Baekhyun. "Kita harus tetap bersembunyi karena cinta kita adalah sebuah kesalahan. Mereka tidak akan bisa menerima cinta kita." – Chanyeol. (CHANBAEK) Slight Official Pairing! RnR!

 **Backsong :**

Little Mix ft. Jason Derulo – Secret Love Song

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ia terbangun dengan kepala yang sakit. Tidak ada Chanyeol di sampingnya. Mungkin kekasihnya itu berangkat bekerja karena saat ini malam sudah tiba. Ia menyesal kenapa ia meminum minuman beralkohol itu tadi siang, sehingga menyebabkan seluruh tubuhnya terasa amat sakit.

Baekhyun terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya, dengan keringat kecil yang mulai keluar dari permukaan kulit dahinya. Tangannya bergetar hebat ketika ia ingin meraih segelas air putih yang tersedia di atas nakas. Suara pecahan kaca yang beradu dengan lantai dingin tak terhindarkan lagi. Memekakkan telinga memenuhi ruangan sunyi tersebut.

Semuanya nampak kabur bagi Baekhyun. Ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas seluruh benda yang berada di sekitarnya. Pakaian tebal yang ia kenakan sama sekali tidak berguna baginya karena ia masih merasakan angin dingin menerpa tubuhnya dengan hebat. Darah tidak mengalir ke wajahnya, dan ketika ada seseorang yang membuka pintu, tubuh Baekhyun ambruk dan sepasang mata indah itu terpejam erat.

Hanya terbayang sapuan lembut bibir Chanyeol di atas bibirnya yang masih tersisa bekas tadi malam. Hanya degupan menyenangkan di jantungnya kala ia mengingat kembali ciuman manis itu di tempat pertama kali dirinya bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Tidak ada seorangpun yang ada di pikirannya selain Chanyeol. Bahkan ketika ia merasakan sepasang tangan mencengkram kuat lengannya dan teriakan penuh kepanikan yang tembus ke dalam telinganya.

' _Maafkan aku Hyung… aku tidak mampu bertahan.'_

Di tempat lain di waktu yang bersamaan, Chanyeol berlari dengan sangat kencang dengan satu tangannya masih menggenggam ponsel miliknya. Nafasnya terengah-engah mengejar waktu. Mengabaikan teriakan seseorang yang sedari tadi memanggil namanya karena ia pergi begitu saja tanpa penjelasan. Baginya tidaklah penting untuk memberikan sebuah penjelasan, karena yang terpenting saat ini adalah ia harus segera tiba di sana menemui seorang yang paling dikasihinya.

"Dimana ia berada sekarang?"

Chanyeol berucap dengan penuh kepanikan. Luhan, tetangga yang tinggal di samping Apartemennya menghubunginya secara mendadak dan mengatakan jika Baekhyun saat ini berada di Rumah Sakit. Luhan sama sekali tidak menjelaskan penyebab kenapa Baekhyun bisa berada disana. Yang Luhan katakan hanyalah, sebuah alamat Rumah Sakit. dan secepatnya ia harus segera tiba disana.

Awan hitam yang tidak pernah Chanyeol temui sebelumnya, menampakkan diri tepat di atas kepalanya. Chanyeol merasakan perasaan yang luar biasa kelabu terhadap Baekhyun. Ia ingin sekali menangis saat ini juga memohon kepada Tuhan yang membencinya untuk keselamatan Baekhyun. Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya Adik yang paling ia cintai di muka bumi ini. Ia harap Tuhan dapat mengerti itu.

" _Untuk apa kau melingkari tanggal 14 setiap bulan di calendar itu?"_

 _Baekhyun tersenyum ceria ketika Chanyeol mendapati dirinya yang tengah melingkari angka 14 dengan spidol berwarna merah. Kemudian ia membalik tubuhnya untuk menghadap Chanyeol dan menjelaskan semuanya._

" _Tanggal pertemuan pertama kita adalah tanggal 14 Juni. Dan aku selalu melingkari tanggal 14 untuk mengingatmu. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan hari itu," jelas Baekhyun. Chanyeol sedikit terkejut, bahkan ia tidak pernah mengingat tanggal pertemuan pertama mereka hingga saat ini._

" _Seorang bocah kecil yang sedang menunggu anak anjing di malam hari meskipun Toko Hewan tersebut sudah tutup?" tanya Chanyeol menggoda Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk cepat dan pipinya merona menunjukkan bahwa dirinya tengah malu saat ini._

" _Seorang bocah tinggi yang memberikanku seekor anak anjing meskipun aku tidak memintanya? Sejak saat itu, aku merasa aman karena ada seseorang yang selalu berada di sampingku."_

" _Dan kau tumbuh menjadi sosok yang sangat cantik setelah sekian lama kita tidak bertemu. Kau tahu? Aku hampir gila karena merindukan Adik kecilku itu."_

 _Tubuh Baekhyun sedikit menegang ketika Chanyeol melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggangnya. Memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan erat dan sedikit menunduk untuk menopangkan dagunya pada bahu rendah Baekhyun._

" _Aku tidak tahu jika ternyata kita memiliki perasaan yang sama. Aku hanya berharap kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku hingga akhir hidup kita. Aku hanya ingin menjadi yang terbaik untukmu, dan aku akan berusaha untuk itu. Berjanjilah kau tidak akan menyakitiku, Hyung."_

" _Aku berjanji. Dan mulai sekarang, aku akan selalu mengingat tanggal itu sebagai hari istimewa untuk kita. Tidak perlu ada orang yang tahu, cukup kau dan aku. Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun. Tidak ada orang lain, atau siapapun. Aku… mencintaimu, Baekhyun."_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk dan menitikkan airmatanya._

 _Mereka tahu semua ini salah. Tetapi… apa yang salah dengan kesalahan ini?_

Chanyeol tidak mempercayai tulisan yang berada di kertas putih ini. Kemudian ia menatap ke arah Dokter yang baru saja menangani Baekhyun. Sedangkan Luhan sedang menunggunya di luar ruangan ini. Dan yang tersisa hanya Chanyeol dan Dokter yang sedang duduk di hadapannya saat ini.

"Kau yakin dengan apa yang kau katakan tadi?"

Sang Dokter menghela nafasnya berat dan berusaha untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun adalah pasiennya sejak Baekhyun berusia 10 tahun, dan saat ini Baekhyun sudah berusia 20 tahun. Berarti sudah selama 10 tahun ia menangani penyakit Baekhyun. Beruntung Luhan membawa Baekhyun pada Rumah Sakit yang tepat, dimana Baekhyun memang sering menjalani perawatannya disini dengan seorang Dokter yang sama.

"Aku akan berusaha membuatnya senyaman mungkin."

Dokter yang ternyata juga bermarga Kim itu menepuk pelan bahu Chanyeol bermaksud untuk menguatkan lelaki yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui status hubungannya dengan Baekhyun. Tetapi jika dilihat dari reaksi Chanyeol yang benar-benar kacau, membuktikan jika Chanyeol sudah sangat dekat dengan Baekhyun.

"Berapa lama ia mengidap penyakit itu?" tanya Chanyeol dingin. Berusaha menutupi tangisannya yang terdengar pilu.

"Sulit diketahui. Tetapi ia datang padaku di Rumah Sakit ini bersama Ayahnya saat ia masih berusia 10 tahun. Dan saat aku memeriksa tubuhnya…," sang Dokter menjeda perkataannya dan menunjukkan raut wajah yang nampak amat sangat kecewa. "Kanker sudah menyebar ke seluruh pembuluh darahnya."

Tidak ada satupun kata yang dapat Chanyeol keluarkan saat ini. Hatinya terbelah menjadi dua dan hancur tersayat oleh kenyataan yang baru saja ia dengar. Bodohnya kenapa ia baru mengetahui penyakit Baekhyun setelah cukup lama mereka hidup bersama?

Ia benar-benar bodoh.

Manusia yang paling bodoh yang pernah ada di muka bumi ini.

"Tetapi kau jangan khawatir. Kami akan selalu berusaha untuk menyembuhkannya."

"…"

Pandangan Chanyeol langsung menghitam. Tidak ada satupun objek yang tertangkap oleh lensa matanya saat tubuhnya berdiri untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tubuhnya seakan mati rasa dan ia masih belum mempercayai jika ini bukanlah mimpi. Ini pasti mimpi. Mimpi buruk yang akan berakhir ketika ia membuka matanya.

Tubuh Chanyeol ambruk di lorong Rumah Sakit. Terduduk dengan satu tangan yang meremas rambutnya hingga berantakan. Penampilannya tak karuan setelah mendapatkan hasil _laboratorium_ tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Baekhyun. Ini semua adalah mimpi buruk, dan ia tidak pernah menduga jika ternyata Tuhan begitu kejam melimpahkan semua ini kepadanya.

Tulisan yang berada di kertas ini, tidak dapat ia percayai sepenuhnya. Baekhyun positif mengidap penyakit Kanker Darah. Dan itu sudah berlangsung selama 10 tahun. Ia tidak tahu Baekhyun menderita selama ini.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk bangkit dari posisinya ketika tidak ada seorangpun yang berada di lorong Rumah Sakit itu.

Hari semakin larut, dan Luhan pun sudah berpamitan pulang padanya beberapa jam lalu. Kakinya terasa kelu untuk melangkah memasuki ruangan dimana Baekhyun dirawat.

Ia melihat Baekhyun yang sedang terduduk di atas ranjang Rumah Sakitnya. Baekhyun sudah membuka matanya dan raut wajahnya terlihat gusar. Bola matanya yang cantik bergulir tak tentu arah, mencoba untuk memahami apa yang baru saja ia alami. Alat Rumah Sakit yang menempel di kulit tubuhnya ini membuatnya bingung, terlebih ketika ia menangkap bayangan sosok Chanyeol yang mulai mendekat ke arahnya.

"Hyung..."

Baekhyun takut. Ia takut Chanyeol mengetahui penyakitnya dengan keadaannya saat ini. Ia takut Chanyeol akan membencinya dan menjauhinya.

"Kau berbohong padaku."

Mata Baekhyun memanas. Ia bisa melihat raut kekecewaan yang Chanyeol tunjukkan saat ini padanya. Hatinya hancur saat ia menyadari Chanyeol sudah mengetahui semua ini.

"Kau tidak sebodoh itu untuk menyadari kenapa kau bisa berada di Rumah Sakit ini, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menunduk dan airmata mengalir dengan deras membasahi wajah pucatnya. Begitupun dengan Chanyeol, airmata sudah menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Bibirnya bergetar dan nafasnya terdengar berat menahan emosi kesedihan yang meluap.

"Maafkan aku, Hyung."

"KAU BERBOHONG MENGATAKAN JIKA KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA! NYATANYA KAU TIDAK BAIK-BAIK SAJA, BAEK!"

Emosinya meninggi. Isakan tangis dua orang saling mencintai terdegar begitu memilukan di malam yang sunyi tersebut. Tidak ada yang menginginkan penyakit ini. Tidak ada yang menginginkan hal ini terjadi.

"Aku… aku tidak berbohong hiks! A-aku berharap. Itu adalah dua hal yang tidak sama," isak Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu jika aku marah?"

"Aku mengerti itu, Hyung."

"Bagus. Jadi apakah ini alasan kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang padaku dan ingin tinggal bersamaku?"

"Hyung, aku hanya ingin kau tidak sendirian. Karena aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang ada saat kau membutuhkan sesuatu," jelas Baekhyun. Suaranya terdengar memilukan karena bercampur dengan isakan tangisnya.

"Inikah yang kau inginkan?" Chanyeol tidak ingin menatap wajah itu. Ia tidak ingin menatap wajah cantik itu untuk saat ini. Hatinya sangat hancur karena seseorang yang sempurna seperti Baekhyun harus merasakan kesakitan luar biasa karena penyakitnya.

"Aku tidak menginginkan hal ini, Hyung."

"TETAPI INILAH YANG TERJADI, BAEK!"

Chanyeol kembali menatap Baekhyun. Ia berjalan mendekat dan menangkup wajah kecil Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hyung… ini adalah hanyalah sebagian dari kehidupanku yang indah karena Hyung telah hadir di dalam hidupku."

Baekhyun berusaha memaksakan senyumannya dan kedua tangan kecilnya terangkat untuk menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang ada di wajahnya.

"Baekhyun, apa kau tahu jika aku mencintaimu?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku tahu itu, Hyung. Akupun mencintaimu."

"Berjanjilah untuk terus berada di sampingku. Dan aku berjanji hanya kaulah satu-satunya orang yang paling aku butuhkan di dunia ini."

Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia ketika Chanyeol mengecup singkat bibirnya. "Aku… berjanji, Hyung."

' _Cinta itu rapuh dan kita tidak akan bisa selalu menjaganya. Kita hanya bisa berharap kerapuhan ini akan tetap bertahan. Melawan semua perbedaan. Jika kau pikir aku akan meninggalkanmu, maka kau salah. Karena aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Aku akan selalu berada di hatimu. Aku ingin meminta maaf jika semua yang terjadi padaku membuatmu marah. Akupun tidak menginginkan hal ini, Hyung.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ SECRET LOVE ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ruangan ini begitu sepi. Hanya ada suara dentingan jarum jam yang masih setia berputar bersama waktu. Mata rusa milik seorang lelaki manis itu menilik ke arah lantai marmer, seolah jika ia melakukan hal itu ia akan mendapatkan jawaban atas pernyataan yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh seorang lelaki tinggi yang berada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Aku rasa ini sudah saatnya. Kau sudah aku anggap sebagai Hyungku sendiri."

Luhan berada di kamar Apartemen milik Chanyeol guna menunggu lelaki itu tiba dari Rumah Sakit. Jelas ia tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi pada Baekhyun. Seorang lelaki lugu yang ia kenal sebagai Adik Chanyeol itu ternyata memiliki sebuah penyakit yang sangat menyeramkan. Dan saat ini, Chanyeol sudah terduduk di depannya. Mengatakan sebuah rahasia besar padanya.

Ia sudah mengenal Chanyeol kurang lebih selama 4 tahun, dan ia baru mengetahui jika ternyata Chanyeol memiliki kekurangan serumit ini. Ia tidak pernah mencurigai Chanyeol sama sekali dan tak pernah terlintas sedikitpun di benaknya jika ternyata Chanyeol adalah seorang penyuka sesama jenis. Terlebih ia memiliki sebuah perasaan pada Adiknya sendiri.

"Aku tidak tahu jika ternyata inilah alasan kenapa tiba-tiba Sunmi menangis saat keluar dari kamar Apartemenmu pada saat itu."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya berat. Ia siap jika Luhan akan mencacinya saat ini juga.

"Dia sudah mengetahuinya. Karena memang aku tidak bisa melupakan Baekhyun, aku selalu teringat olehnya dan dia selalu muncul di dalam mimpiku."

"Kau menjijikkan, Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tersenyum miris. Perkataan Luhan sangat menusuk hatinya, bahkan Sunmi tidak pernah mengatainya meskipun wanita itu mengetahui orientasinya. Pukulan berat sedang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Aku tahu. Aku sangat menjijikkan. Tetapi jangan anggap Baekhyun sama menjijikkannya seperti diriku. Ini adalah kesalahanku, bukan kesalahannya."

"Kau bisa mencari wanita yang cantik dan baik hati di luar sana. Kenapa kau memilih jalan ini? Kau masih memiliki banyak pilihan, Chan."

Luhan bangkit dari duduknya. Ia menatap tajam lelaki menjijikkan ini. Entah kenapa ia merasa tidak nyaman saat berada di sekitar Chanyeol setelah ia mengetahui Chanyeol adalah seorang _gay._

"Kau ingin menjauhiku? Seperti yang orang lain lakukan padaku?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin menerima resiko buruk."

"Jantungku hanya akan berdebar saat aku sedang bersama Baekhyun. Bahkan ketika wanita cantik bertelanjang dada di depanku, aku sama sekali tidak bernafsu untuk menyentuhnya. Aku sudah memastikan diriku berkali-kali, dan hasilnya… aku tetap menginginkan Adikku, Byun Baekhyun."

"Sudah sejauh apa hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun? Dan apakah Baekhyun memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu?"

"Kami sudah bersama-sama sejak ia berusia 5 tahun. Kau bisa membayangkannya sendiri sudah sejauh apa hubungan kami."

Luhan memijit pelipisnya dan meletakkan satu tangannya pada pinggangnya sendiri. "Aku… tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan."

"Aku berharap besar padamu, karena kau yang tahu tentang hubunganku dengan Baekhyun. Aku tidak ingin kau menjauhiku."

"Kondisi Baekhyun yang membuatku menganggap hubungan kalian itu normal. Aku tetap membencimu, Chanyeol."

Luhan beranjak pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terdiam terpaku disana dengan pandangan yang kosong. Ia lelah menjalani kehidupannya yang selalu salah, tetapi yang harus ia lakukan saat ini adalah bertahan dan melanjutkan semua ini hingga waktu hidupnya berakhir. Ia akan tetap mempertahankan cintanya meskipun semua orang dan Tuhan menentangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ SECRET LOVE ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ia sempat menghentikan pengobatannya saat ia telah bertemu denganmu. Aku sangat menyayangkan hal ini terjadi. Padahal Baekhyun terus menerus memintaku untuk menyembunyikan penyakitnya darimu."

Kai memulai perbincangannya dengan Chanyeol saat Chanyeol mengabarkan kondisi Baekhyun padanya. Baekhyun sudah dipulangkan dan saat ini ia sedang beristirahat di Apartemen Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengajak Kai bertemu di sebuah café yang terletak tidak jauh dari Apartemennya.

"Tetapi kenapa ia menyembunyikan hal sepenting itu dariku? Aku adalah kekasihnya. Seseorang yang paling dekat dengannya. Aku benar-benar marah dan kecewa karena mengetahui penyakitnya dari Dokter, bukan dari Baekhyun secara langsung."

Kai tersenyum getir sambil memainkan sendok kecil mengaduk kopi hitam panas yang ada di hadapannya. Chanyeol mengabaikan minumannya yang sudah tersaji karena ia sedang tidak memiliki nafsu untuk mengkonsumsi apapun saat ini.

"Cepat atau lambat, kau pasti akan mengetahuinya seiring berjalannya waktu kalian bersama. Dan ternyata secepat ini kau mengetahuinya. Aku penasaran dengan apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya setelah mengetahui penyakitnya," ucap Kai.

"Penyakit itu adalah penyakit yang mematikan. Aku akan terus menjaganya dan memperhatikannya. Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkannya barang sedetikpun."

"Lalu bagaimana jika ia yang meninggalkanmu?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Baekhyun akan bertunangan dengan seorang wanita pilihan Ayahku. Dan aku yakin kau pasti tahu jika Baekhyun tidak bisa menolak hal ini."

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. Ia sempat tak mengingat hal penting itu.

"Siapa wanita itu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau siap untuk melihat wajahnya?"

Chanyeol membuang pandangannya ke arah lain, tidak berminat untuk membahas hal ini.

"Lupakan. Itu sama sekali tidak penting bagiku," ucap Chanyeol dengan dingin. Kai tertawa kecil.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Akan sangat sulit bagi seseorang untuk merubah dirinya menjadi normal kembali. Terlebih ia sudah memiliki seseorang yang dicintainya. Seperti Baekhyun yang mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu itu."

"Kita memiliki nasib yang sama. Maka dari itu aku sangat memahamimu dan juga Baekhyun."

Chanyeol kembali menatap Kai dengan pandangan bertanya. Apa maksud dari perkataan Kai?

"Akupun mencintai seorang laki-laki."

Jadi, apakah ini alasan kenapa Baekhyun diadopsi oleh Tuan Kim?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ SECRET LOVE ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Kau pergi bekerja malam ini, Hyung?"

Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol yang baru saja tiba di kamar Apartemennya. Keadaan Baekhyun sudah lebih baik daripada tadi siang, dan ia berusaha untuk nampak sehat di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Aku baru saja menemui Kai tadi. Dan Baekhyun, aku ingin bertanya padamu… apakah kau ingin tetap berada disini?"

"Aku tidak ingin membahas masalah apapun saat ini. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu. Aku ingin kita bersenang-senang."

Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol agar terduduk di atas sofa ruang tengah.

Ia mengusap lembut pipi Chanyeol dengan sepasang tangan lembutnya. Ia terduduk tepat di atas pangkuan Chanyeol. Menatap sendu kedua mata Chanyeol yang tajam dan dengan perlahan ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Chanyeol.

"Kau ingin melindungiku, Hyung?"

Chanyeol mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Jika begitu, apa kau ingin menyentuhku malam ini? Kumohon."

Jantung Chanyeol berdebar seketika. Merasakan sepasang tangan mungil yang sudah melingkar sempurna di lehernya dan juga merasakan gesekan di antara kedua kakinya yang ia yakini berasal dari Baekhyun.

Matanya melirik ke arah jam dinding yang berada di belakang Baekhyun, menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Ini sudah terlalu larut untuk mereka. Dan ia tidak ingin Baekhyun kelelahan ketika mereka terbangun esok hari.

Ia mencoba untuk memahami perkataan Baekhyun berkali-kali, tetapi hasilnya tetap sama. Baekhyun memang memintanya untuk menyentuhnya. Bukan hanya di permukaan kulit saja, tetapi menyentuhnya di suatu hal yang berada di dalam diri Baekhyun.

"Tidak saat ini."

Bukan Chanyeol tidak bisa atau tidak ingin melakukannya. Hanya saja ia belum siap untuk melakukan hal sejauh itu dengan Baekhyun. Ia tidak ingin merusak Baekhyun secepat ini, meskipun jujur saja ia sangat ingin bercinta dengan Adiknya ini.

"Kenapa?" Lirih Baekhyun kecewa.

"Tubuhmu tidak mendukungku untuk itu."

"Apa karena aku sakit?"

"Bukan seperti itu."

"Berhentilah menganggapku seorang pesakit! Perlakukanlah aku layaknya kekasihmu!"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya sedikit frustasi.

"Apa kau yakin kau tidak akan menyesalinya jika aku menyentuhmu secara dalam? Pikirkan itu baik-baik, Byun Baekhyun. Hal ini bukanlah sekedar permainan yang bisa kau akhiri begitu saja."

"Untuk apa aku menyesalinya? Aku hidup untukmu, Park Chanyeol!"

"Kau membuatku benar-benar marah, Baekhyun," desis Chanyeol.

'Kau benar-benar membuatku marah dan membenci diriku sendiri karena aku tidak mampu menahan semua keinginanmu.'

Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat ketika Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya dengan kuat secara tiba-tiba. Tubuhnya ditindih oleh Chanyeol begitu saja hingga ia berbaring di atas sofa tersebut.

Pikirannya sudah melayang entah kemana, dan tanpa sadar ia membantu Chanyeol untuk melepaskan pakaian yang masih melekat di tubuh mereka masing-masing.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, bahkan terlalu cepat sehingga ia tidak memiliki waktu sedetikpun untuk berpikir dua kali atau menghentikannya. Semua mengalir dengan cepat seperti aliran darah di seluruh tubuhnya.

Sentuhan Chanyeol begitu lembut. Dadanya terus bergemuruh cepat, dan ia merasakan kecemasan luar biasa. Ia sangat takut, tetapi ia sangat menginginkan hal ini. Ia tidak merasakan Chanyeol sebagai miliknya selama ini. Mungkin jika ia melakukan hal ini bersama Chanyeol, maka Chanyeol akan menjadi miliknya seutuhnya.

"Eunghh~"

Baekhyun melenguh kecil ketika Chanyeol berhasil melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya dan menyesap kuat permukaan lehernya. Sedangkan Chanyeol, sedang berusaha mati-matian untuk menikmati kegiatannya bersama Baekhyun. Keringat kecil muncul di dahi tegasnya dan nafasnya memburu. Bohong jika ia tidak bernafsu terhadap Baekhyun, karena pada kenyataannya, saat ini kedua tangannya sudah tergerak untuk meremas-remas kedua bongkah benda kenyal milik Baekhyun. Yang mana membuat Baekhyun menggigit kecil bibirnya untuk meredam jeritan yang bisa saja keluar dengan keras saat ini juga.

Baekhyun sudah bertelanjang bulat di bawah tubuh Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol sudah melepaskan pakaiannya hingga tersisa celana dalamnya saja. Mereka memadu kasih di bawah pijaran lampu, di atas sofa mewah nan lembut, di dalam kamar Apartemen yang menjadi tempat naungan mereka berdua.

Menyatukan diri di dalam kesunyian, dengan detakan jarum jam dinding yang menjadi saksi bisu pernyataan cinta mereka. Chanyeol telah merusak Adiknya sendiri dengan penyatuan kasar penuh cinta. Namun hal ini terjadi bukan atas kemauan Chanyeol seorang diri, melainkan kemauan mereka berdua.

Remasan kuat pada punggung Chanyeol menandakan betapa tersiksanya Baekhyun dengan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Chanyeol membuktikannya. Dan tidak ada hal lain yang Baekhyun pikirkan saat ini selain Chanyeol bersama cintanya.

Tubuhnya merasakan nyeri bersamaan dengan Chanyeol yang menembakkan sesuatu di dalam sana. Matanya perlahan meredup hingga kedua mata indah itu akhirnya tertutup sempurna. Baekhyun jatuh ke dalam sebuah tempat yang gelap dimana ia tidak dapat bergerak dan mendengar suara apapun. Tubuhnya terlalu lelah untuk berlari keluar dari tempat gelap itu. Kedua kakinya enggan bergerak dan ia tidak sanggup untuk tertatih mengejar sebuah cahaya yang akan membawanya untuk melihat Chanyeol lagi.

Nafas Baekhyun hanya tersisa sedikit dan berhembus dengan sangat lamban. Chanyeol menyadarinya, dan ia segera mengambil selimut dari dalam kamar untuk menutupi seluruh permukaan tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun harus tetap hangat. Ia tidak ingin Baekhyun kedinginan sedikitpun. Kemudian ia peluk erat tubuh mungil itu sambil menatap wajah cantiknya yang damai.

Baekhyun jatuh pingsan setelah aktivitas mereka usai. Dan Chanyeol mengetahuinya.

Airmata tidak mampu Chanyeol tahan lagi, hingga mengalir deras membasahi wajah tampannya. Isakan tangis memilukan mulai terdengar memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Kesakitan luar biasa tengah Chanyeol rasakan saat ini pada hatinya. Kelemahan dirinya karena tidak mampu mengubah takdir yang telah Tuhan menetap padanya dan juga Baekhyun.

Ia telah menodai Adiknya sendiri dan menambah perasaan sakit pada Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ SECRET LOVE ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _"Ayah, apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun?"_

 _Kai yang masih usia remaja, menarik jas mewah sang Ayah saat sang Ayah baru saja keluar dari kamar Rumah Sakit. Melemparkan pandangan cemas padanya dan ia menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat karena takut dengan apa yang akan didengarnya._

 _"Adikmu..."_

 _Tubuh Tuan Kim merosot ke bawah hingga terduduk di lantai dan ia memijat dahinya dengan perasaan menyesal. Ia menangis di depan Kai tanpa rasa malu. Terisak keras di lorong Rumah Sakit yang sepi meratapi suratan yang Tuhan berikan padanya._

 _"Apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun, Ayah?"_

 _Kai memegang bahu lebar sang Ayah. Ia masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Hanya ada beberapa potongan kejadian beberapa jam lalu yang berputar di kepalanya. Mendapati Baekhyun terjatuh dari tangga dan pingsan tak sadarkan diri begitu saja._

 _Kai sangat takut. Pasalnya ia tidak pernah mendapati Baekhyun sakit, bahkan hingga dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit seperti saat ini. Baekhyun selalu sehat dan ceria bermain bersamanya. Dan ia berharap Baekhyun, Adik kecil angkatnya itu dapat menemaninya hingga selama-lamanya._

 _"Ia... terjatuh dan seketika pingsan. Kakinya tidak bisa digerakkan diduga terdapat trauma yang cukup serius, dan ia masih belum membuka matanya sampai saat ini. Setelah Dokter memeriksa darahnya...," Tuan Kim menjeda perkataannya untuk mengusap wajahnya yang basah karena airmata. "ada kelainan pada sumsum tulang belakangnya, dan Dokter memvonisnya mengidap penyakit Leukimia."_

 _Kai ingin sekali memeteskan airmatanya saat ini juga. Tetapi ia tahan dan ia memutuskan untuk memeluk tubuh sang Ayah. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah kiri dimana ada sebuah pintu kaca yang membuatnya dapat melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang tengah terbaring lemah disana. Tidak ada suara yang ia dengar selain suara peralatan Rumah Sakit dan juga isakan tangis sang Ayah._

 _Untuk yang pertama kalinya, ia merasakan kegelapan di dalam kehidupannya._

 _Baekhyun tidaklah baik-baik saja. Tidak ada gambaran di masa depan yang dapat Kai lihat. Adiknya yang menjadi harapan di Keluarganya memiliki halangan beban yang berat._

" _Hyung, aku berjanji padamu akan bertahan hingga semua orang tersenyum bangga padaku."_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chanyeol udah tau kalo Baekhyun sakit. Luhan udah tau kalo Chanyeol gay/?**_

 _ **Dan ChanBaek sudah melakukan… *atidakkk :v**_

 _ **Tapi, Baekhyun belum tau kalo Chanyeol itu adalah seorang pembunuh.**_

 _ **Apa yang terjadi kalo Baekhyun tau Chanyeol seorang pembunuh?**_

 _ **Liat kelanjutannya di NEXT CHAPTER yaa :)**_

 _ **OK, LAST!**_

 _ **JANGAN LUPA REVIEW. YUTA TUNGGU.**_

 _ **TERIMA KASIH~**_

 _ **SARANGHAE BBUING~!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_"Apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun, Ayah?"_

 _Kai memegang bahu lebar sang Ayah. Ia masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Hanya ada beberapa potongan kejadian beberapa jam lalu yang berputar di kepalanya. Mendapati Baekhyun terjatuh dari tangga dan pingsan tak sadarkan diri begitu saja._

 _Kai sangat takut. Pasalnya ia tidak pernah mendapati Baekhyun sakit, bahkan hingga dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit seperti saat ini. Baekhyun selalu sehat dan ceria bermain bersamanya. Dan ia berharap Baekhyun, Adik kecil angkatnya itu dapat menemaninya hingga selama-lamanya._

 _"Ia... terjatuh dan seketika pingsan. Kakinya tidak bisa digerakkan diduga terdapat trauma yang cukup serius, dan ia masih belum membuka matanya sampai saat ini. Setelah Dokter memeriksa darahnya...," Tuan Kim menjeda perkataannya untuk mengusap wajahnya yang basah karena airmata. "ada kelainan pada sumsum tulang belakangnya, dan Dokter memvonisnya mengidap penyakit Leukimia."_

 _Kai ingin sekali memeteskan airmatanya saat ini juga. Tetapi ia tahan dan ia memutuskan untuk memeluk tubuh sang Ayah. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah kiri dimana ada sebuah pintu kaca yang membuatnya dapat melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang tengah terbaring lemah disana. Tidak ada suara yang ia dengar selain suara peralatan Rumah Sakit dan juga isakan tangis sang Ayah._

 _Untuk yang pertama kalinya, ia merasakan kegelapan di dalam kehidupannya._

 _Baekhyun tidaklah baik-baik saja. Tidak ada gambaran di masa depan yang dapat Kai lihat. Adiknya yang menjadi harapan di Keluarganya memiliki halangan beban yang berat._

" _Hyung, aku berjanji padamu akan bertahan hingga semua orang tersenyum bangga padaku."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ SECRET LOVE ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author :**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle :**

SECRET LOVE (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast :**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support Cast :**

Other cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating :**

M ++

 **Genre :**

Angst, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length :**

Chaptered

 **Disclaimer :**

Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari Lagu Little Mix yang berjudul Secret Love Song, dan untuk beberapa scene Yuta ambil dari Drama Korea yang berjudul Heart, karena Drama itu sangat menginspirasi Yuta dalam pembuatan FF ini. Ditulis oleh Yuta sendiri tanpa di bantu oleh siapapun. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa nerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning :**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE ! NC-21 ! DLDR ! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary :**

ChanBaek True Love Story. "Apakah kita bisa melakukan ini tanpa bersembunyi lagi? Aku ingin semua orang melihat kita." – Baekhyun. "Kita harus tetap bersembunyi karena cinta kita adalah sebuah kesalahan. Mereka tidak akan bisa menerima cinta kita." – Chanyeol. (CHANBAEK) Slight Official Pairing! RnR!

 **Backsong :**

Little Mix ft. Jason Derulo – Secret Love Song

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cinta yang mereka miliki berbeda dari sebuah cerita cinta yang semestinya. Cinta mereka tidak wajar. Cinta mereka bahkan harus dirahasiakan dari orang lain meskipun mereka sebenarnya ingin semua orang tahu cinta mereka itu adalah cinta yang melebihi cinta orang lain. Berbeda dari cinta yang wajar.

Cinta mereka semakin tumbuh membesar kian hari. Pagi yang selalu menjemput mereka tidak mampu mereka hindari. Perjalanan cinta mereka sudah terlalu jauh, sangat jauh walaupun sekedar untuk berhenti atau kembali ke waktu semula. Baekhyun sangat mencintai seorang lelaki yang menjadi cahaya hidupnya selama. Ia hidup untuk lelaki itu, dan tidak ada lagi yang ia miliki karena semuanya telah ia serahkan pada lelaki itu sepenuhnya.

Bagaimana jika Chanyeol meninggalkannya? Bagaimana jika Chanyeol menyakitinya setelah ini? Bagaimana ia akan bertahan hidup tanpa Chanyeol di sampingnya?

Mata indah itu terbuka. Lelapnya terganggu karena merasakan deru nafas di lengan kanannya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit dan kepalanya sedikit pusing. Lehernya terasa kering, dan...

Kedua kakinya terasa kelu untuk digerakkan. Rasa nyeri menyerang sekitar perut dan anggota bagian bawah tubuhnya yang lain. Kepingan kejadian semalam baru ia ingat, namun senyuman manis justru ia kembangkan. Kesakitan yang ia rasakan ini tak ada bandingnya dengan rasa bahagia yang muncul setelah memandang wajah tampan belahan jiwanya ini. Tidak ingin memikirkan hal yang lain, nyatanya hanya Chanyeol yang menjadi sumber kebahagiaan sekaligus kekuatan di hidupnya.

Baekhyun menyingkap selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan memandangi kedua pahanya yang polos tak terbalut sehelai benangpun. Disana terdapat banyak memar. Ia tidak tahu seberapa hebat mereka bercinta sehingga memar memenuhi kedua pahanya seperti ini. Atau mungkin, penyakitnya itulah yang menjadi alasan utama mengapa memar-memar itu muncul?

Perlahan ia bangkit dan menggerakkan lengannya, membuat seseorang yang terlelap di sampingnya menggeliat tidak nyaman. Itu memang tujuan Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya karena matahari sudah terbit.

Kecupan manis ia berikan pada bibir Chanyeol, dengan kedua tangan lentik nan halusnya yang menahan wajah tampan itu. Chanyeol akhirnya membuka kedua matanya. Ia tersenyum pada malaikat cantiknya ini dan ia peluk erat tubuh yang semalam ia nikmati.

"Terima kasih, Baekhyun."

Ribuan makna yang tersembunyi di balik ucapan Chanyeol. Namun Baekhyun memilih untuk mengangguk dan terus mengecupi pipi Chanyeol.

"Kita tidak seharusnya seperti ini, tetapi kita sama-sama menginginkannya," lanjut Chanyeol.

"Aku... sangat menginginkannya," jawab Baekhyun dengan bisikan.

"Luhan sudah mengetahuinya. Dia sudah mengetahui hubungan istimewa kita."

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya untuk menatap wajah cantik Baekhyun.

"Apakah kita akan aman?" Baekhyun menunjukkan raut wajah cemasnya.

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya. Rahasia kita tidak akan tersebar lebih luas lagi. Luhan mengetahuinya karena ia adalah orang terdekatku, dan aku yakin ia akan membantuku untuk menjagamu."

Baekhyun tersenyun lemah.

"Aku... malu."

"Aku berjanji tidak akan menunjukkan hubungan kita pada oranglain lagi."

"Berjanjilah, Hyung."

Baekhyun mengangkat jemari kelingkingnya tepat di depan wajah Chanyeol.

"Aku berjanji."

Dan Chanyeol menautkan jemari kelingkingnya pada jemari kelingking Baekhyun.

"Ahh, apa kau baik-baik saja? Apakah kau merasakan sakit?" Tanya Chanyeol yang menyadari sesuatu.

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku... sangat menikmatinya."

Senyuman yang Baekhyun tunjukkan pada Chanyeol adalah senyuman tulus jauh dari dalam lubuk hatinya. Benar, ia memang sangat menikmatinya, tetapi ia tidak dapat membohongi rasa sakit yang sedari tadi menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Rasa sakit yang begitu wajar aku rasakan setelah aku menikmatinya. Apakah kau menikmatinya juga, Hyung?"

Mungkin itu lebih baik. Ia tidak ingin Chanyeol tahu betapa tersiksanya ia akan rasa sakit yang masih ia rasakan hingga detik ini.

"Aku bagaikan jatuh ke dalam surga bersama seorang malaikat cantik yang memberikanku kenikmatan luar biasa. Dan aku tidak akan menyesal jika aku mengulanginya berkali-kali," goda Chanyeol sambil mencubit kecil hidung Baekhyun.

"Kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan, Hyung."

Baekhyun terkikik kecil dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh kekar Chanyeol. Pelukan ini begitu hangat. Sangat nyaman jika ia peluk semakin erat. Tidak ingin ia menghadapi hari esok karena kenyamanan yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol saat ini. Ia ingin detik ini terus terjadi untuk selamanya. Hingga ia tidak mampu bernafas dan tidak mampu melihat dunia lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ SECRET LOVE ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seminggu sudah berlalu semenjak Kai membiarkan Baekhyun untuk tinggal di Apartemen Chanyeol. Ia tidak ingin egois dan memaksakan kehendak pada Adik angkatnya itu, tetapi waktulah yang terus mendesaknya untuk membawa Baekhyun kembali ke Rumahnya.

Pernikahan yang Tuan Kim rencanakan terus berjalan. Park Saehee pun semakin sering berkunjung ke Rumah mereka. Gadis cantik itu sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi termasuk orientasi seksual Baekhyun. Calon pendamping hidupnya. Namun Saehee selalu berpikiran positif dan menjalani hari-hari dengan sesuatu yang baik. Ia sudah sangat akrab dengan Keluarga Kim. Termasuk Kai.

Perjodohan tetaplah perjodohan. Pernikahan akan tetap terjadi tanpa ada yang bisa menolaknya. Kai merasa miris pada gadis cantik itu karena kepolosannya. Menganggap semuanya normal dan tidak ada masalah sedikitpun. Meskipun Saehee sudah mengetahui penyakit Baekhyun, tetapi tidak ada sedikitpun niat untuk memberontak. Ia nampak ceria menjalani kehidupannya yang bahkan telah diatur oleh Keluarganya. Lebih tepatnya, ia tidak memiliki hak atau mengambil keputusan sedikitpun. Ia adalah boneka hidup yang Tuhan ciptakan untuk dimainkan oleh Keluarganya sendiri.

Kai sudah menghubungi Baekhyun dan saat ini ia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Apartemen Chanyeol untuk menjemput Baekhyun pulang. Baik Chanyeol ataupun Baekhyun, telah menyetujui perintah Tuan Kim dan mengikuti alur permainannya. Baekhyun harus menikah dengan Saehee dan meninggalkan Chanyeol untuk sementara waktu. Ya, sementara waktu.

Senyuman Kai terlukis di wajah tampannya ketika kedua matanya menangkap sosok mungil sang Adik yang tengah berdiri nunggunya di Halte Bus seberang Apartemen Chanyeol. Dengan cepat ia menghentikan mobilnya dan turun membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun. Memastikan sabuk pengaman terpasang rapih pada tubuh Baekhyun, menggambarkan sosok perhatian seorang Kakak terhadap Adiknya.

Kai mulai menjalankan mobilnya dengan perasaan yang bahagia. Melihat kembali senyuman manis di wajah Adiknya ini, seolah mengembalikan semangat hidupnya dan membuang jauh perasaan cemasnya. Baekhyun masih nampak sehat dan terlihat baik-baik saja. Bahkan terlihat lebih cerah daripada hari-hari sebelumnya. Apakah itu terjadi karena selama sepekan ini ia mendapatkan kebahagiaan saat bersama dengan Chanyeol?

"Aku harap kau selalu seperti ini. Dan aku harap kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan pernikahan itu. Biarkanlah mengalir seperti waktu, dan dengan begitu semuanya akan cepat berlalu."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan sang Kakak. "Tentu Hyung. Aku mampu mengatasinya sendiri."

"Buatlah menjadi menyenangkan. Saehee adalah gadis yang baik. Aku rasa kau akan menyukainya..." Kai melirik sejenak ke arah Baekhyun yang berada di sampingnya.

"Sebagai teman," lanjut Kai.

"Aku tidak akan mengecewakan Ayah. Dan aku tidak akan mengecewakan Saehee. Aku akan melakukan seperti apa yang Ayah inginkan. Meskipun aku harus menyembunyikan kebohongan besar."

"Percayalah padaku, pernikahan bukanlah sesuatu yang penting. Yang penting itu adalah perasaan cinta. Siapapun tidak akan mampu membohongi perasaan itu."

"Ya, perasaan cinta itu tulus. Sedangkan pernikahan itu hanyalah sebuah status. Semua orang bisa mengkhianati pernikahan, tetapi tidak dengan perasaan cinta."

"Kau benar. Tidak perlu menikah jika kau bisa hidup bersama seseorang yang kau cintai. Seperti aku dan Kyungsoo."

Kai tertawa kecil.

"Kami akan menikah jika waktu sudah tepat untuk kami."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ SECRET LOVE ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam sudah tiba. Baekhyun sudah berpenampilan rapih dan sama halnya dengan Saehee. Keduanya baru saja menyelesaikan makan malam bersama Keluarga kedua belah pihak. Dan saat ini adalah saatnya untuk mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Baekhyun mengemudikan mobil untuk Saehee. Sedangkan Saehee hanya harus terduduk manis di samping Baekhyun. Dandanan Saehee begitu cantik seperti telah dipersiapkan secara sempurna dan matang. Baekhyun yang melihatnya tentu tertarik dan mengapresiasikannya dengan memperlakukan Saehee secara manis.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa Ayah menyuruhku untuk mengajakmu ke tempat seperti itu nanti. Kita baru saja menghabiskan makan malam kita, tetapi kita harus ke Restoran yang berada di sebuah Hotel."

Baekhyun memulai perbincangan di antara mereka setelah beberapa menit di dalam perjalanan. Saehee tertawa kecil dan terus memperhatikan jalanan yang mereka lewati.

"Mereka hanya ingin kita menjadi akrab. Sebelum pernikahan berlangsung," jawab Saehee.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kita harus melanjutkan perbincangan ini nanti. Jika kita sudah sampai."

Baekhyun melemparkan senyuman manisnya pada Saehee dan dibalas oleh sebuah anggukan kecil.

Rambut cokelat terang dan panjang bergelombang milik Saehee, nampak sangat cocok dengan wajah Saehee yang cantik. Matanya ikut tersenyum ketika ia melengkungkan bibir tipisnya. Saehee bisa dikatakan gadis yang sempurna. Dan seharusnya Baekhyun bsrsyukur bisa mendapatkan seseorang yang cantik seperti Saehee, bahkan akan menikah dengannya.

Keduanya sudah tiba di tempat yang mereka tuju. Baekhyun membukakan pintu mobil untuk Saehee dan menggandeng tangan Saehee memasuki Hotel mewah berbintang lima tersebut. Berjalan melewati Lobby menuju sebuah Restoran yang terletak di sisi kiri.

Seorang pelayan membimbing keduanya untuk memasuki Restoran bernuansa merah nan elegan itu hingga pada meja yang telah mereka pesan sebelumnya. Restoran nampak tenang meskipun terdapat beberapa orang yang masih tinggal untuk menikmati makan malam mereka.

Baekhyun dan Saehee duduk saling berhadapan, sedikit bergurau sembari menunggu pesanan mereka tiba. Mereka hanya memesan segelas minuman karena mereka datang kesini bukan untuk mengisi perut, melainkan untuk berbincang dan mencari suasana yang pas.

"Maaf jika kau merasa canggung, ini adalah hal yang pertama kalinya bagiku berdekatan dengan seorang pria," ucap Saehee.

"Benarkah? Apakah kau tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan satupun pria?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit terkejut. Menurutnya, Saehee merupakan seorang yang pintar bercakap dan memilih kata. Sungguh mengejutkan jika gadis secantik Saehee ternyata tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan seorangpun.

"Apakah aku harus mengulanginya?" Saehee terkekeh. Minuman yang mereka pesan sudah tiba, dan Saehee segera meminum minuman tersebut.

"Aku hanya terkejut."

Baekhyun pun meneguk minuman yang sudah tersedia di hadapannya. Namun tidak beberapa lama kemudian, ponsel yang berada di saku celananya bergetar menandakan ada sebuah panggilan yang masuk. Cepat-cepat Baekhyun mengangkatnya setelah ia melihat nama sang Ayah tertera di layar ponsel tersebut.

"Ya, Ayah?"

"Apakah kau sudah tiba disana?" Tanya Tuan Kim dari seberang sana.

"Sudah Ayah. Kami sedang mengobrol di Restoran yang sudah Ayah pesankan untuk kami."

"Baiklah. Ayah hanya ingin memberitahumu jika malam ini kau harus menginap disana. Tidak masalah kalian berada di dalam satu kamar, karena disana terdapat dua tempat tidur yang terpisah. Ayah hanya ingin kalian mendekatkan diri dengan nyaman."

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak dan melirik ke arah Saehee. Namun Saehee tidak menyadarinya karena gadis cantik itu memalingkan pandangannya nampak takjub dengan permainan piano seorang pianis yang menghibur para pelanggan di Restoran tersebut.

"Baiklah, Ayah. Aku akan mengatakannya pada Saehe."

Tak lama, Baekhyun menutup panggilan sang Ayah. Kemudian satu tangannya tergerak untuk menyentuh satu tangan Saehee bermaksud menyadarkan gadis cantik itu.

"Ayah yang baru saja menghubungiku. Ia mengatakan kita harus bermalam di Hotel ini."

Saehee nampak terkejut. Ia sedikit membulatkan matanya untuk mengekspresikan rasa terkejutnya. Ini adalah hal yang gila! Ia bahkan baru pertama kali berada sedekat ini dengan Baekhyun. Dan mereka harus bermalam berdua di tempat asing ini?

"Tapi, a-aku..."

Baekhyun meremas tangan Saehee dan menunjukkan senyuman yang menenangkan.

"Aku merasakan hal yang sama sepertimu. Tetapi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kita jalani semuanya seiring waktu berjalan."

 _ **Other side.**_

PLAK!

"Brengsek! Kau hanyalah seorang yang tidak berguna, Park Chanyeol!"

"Ayah..."

Chanyeol memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas karena tamparan telapak tangan sang Ayah.

"Kenapa kau menamparku?"

Chanyeol baru saja tiba di Rumah lamanya karena secara tiba-tiba Ibunya meneleponnya memintanya untuk kembali ke Rumah saat ini juga. Seperti biasa, Chanyeol selalu menuruti perintah Ibunya dan kembali ke Rumah pada saat itu juga. Meskipun malam sudah menjemput, tetapi tidak membuatnya menyurutkan niatnya untuk menemui kedua orangtuanya.

Namun yang saat ini Chanyeol dapatkan adalah sebuah tamparan keras dari sang Ayah tanpa ia mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ayahnya nampak emosi dan ia mulai menyadari dimana letak kesalahannya pada sang Ayah.

"Jadi seperti inikah balasanmu pada kedua orangtuamu?! Apakah kau tidak berpikir akan memalukan kami atas sikapmu yang menjijikkan itu?!"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud Ayah."

Chanyeol bangkit dan berusaha berdiri di hadapan sang Ayah. Ia ingin mengelak pikirannya dan bertanya apa maksud dari semua ini. Ayahnya tidak pernah menamparnya sekeras ini selama hidupnya, Ayahnya adalah sosok penyayang dan membenci kekerasan. Tetapi apa yang terjadi saat ini? Ayahnya menampar telak wajahnya dan rasa sakit akibat tamparan itu masih ia rasakan dengan jelas.

"Apakah wajar kau mencium bibir Adikmu sendiri? Dan terlebih ia adalah seorang laki-laki?!"

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, tubuhnya menegang dan kedua tangannya kaku di sisi kanan dan kiri tubuhnya. Darimana Ayahnya mengetahui hal itu?

Sebenarnya sudah cukup lama kedua orangtua Chanyeol mencurigai orientasi putra satu-satunya yang mereka miliki itu. Pasalnya, semenjak Chanyeol bertemu dengan Baekhyun pada waktu itu, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk menjalin hubungan pertemanan dengan seorangpun perempuan seusianya. Chanyeol selalu menyebutkan nama Baekhyun dan merindukan Adik kecilnya tersebut. Chanyeol seperti mendedikasikan seluruh hidupnya hanya untuk Baekhyun.

Awalnya, semua perhatian Chanyeol terhadap Baekhyun adalah hal yang wajar dari seorang Kakak pada Adiknya. Namun ia tidak menyangka jika perhatian Chanyeol masih ada hingga mereka tumbuh dewasa. Mereka sudah terpisah cukup lama, dan Tuhan mungkin telah memberikan takdir pada mereka berdua untuk dipertemukan kembali saat ini.

Namun apa yang Tuan Park lihat pada malam itu sungguh mengejutkan. Tanpa sengaja ia mendapati Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tengah duduk di sebuah Halte tempat tinggal Baekhyun dulu. Mereka awalnya bersikap wajar dan hanya saling melempar tawa. Namun tidak beberapa lama kemudian, Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol dan Chanyeol menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun dengan erat. Tubuh Tuan Park mendadak terpaku ketika kedua matanya menangkap pemandangan Chanyeol tiba-tiba mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan mesra dan cukup lama.

Dunia yang berada di belakangnya bagaikan runtuh berkeping-keping menimpa dirinya. Tuan Park kehilangan harapannya pada sang putra untuk memberikannya kebahagiaan. Ia hanya ingin melihat Chanyeol menikah dan bahagia bersama wanita pilihannya. Namun kenyataan berjalan tidak seperti keinginannya, Chanyeol nyatanya seorang penyuka sesama jenis dan cinta Chanyeol itu tertuju pada Baekhyun.

"Kalian sudah mengetahuinya ternyata."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. Ia siap mendapatkan tentangan dari kedua orangtuanya. Tetapi jangan harap hal itu dapat mengikis perasaan cintanya pada Baekhyun, justru hal ini membuatnya bersemangat untuk mempertahankan cintanya.

"Ya, kami sudah mengetahuinya. Dan Ayah tidak akan membiarkan hal menjijikkan itu terus kau lakukan. Tinggalkan Baekhyun detik ini juga!"

Chanyeol membuang pandangannya ke arah lain dan tak sengaja ujung matanya menangkap sosok sang Ibu yang tengah menangis tersedu-sedu di sudut ruangan tersebut. Tidak bohong, hatinya terasa hancur menyaksikan sang Ibu menangis seperti itu. Ia bahkan lebih tersakiti. Namun ia tidak mungkin membiarkan hidupnya diatur oleh kedua orangtuanya. Bagaimanapun juga, urusan cintanya adalah haknya untuk memilih siapa saja yang menjadi cintanya.

"Lalu, apa Ayah pikir aku akan melakukannya? Apakah Ayah berkenan untuk meninggalkan Ibu begitu saja? Sementara Ayah begitu amat mencintainya?" Tanya Chanyeol. Matanya memanas. Perasaan marah, sedih, kecewa dan benci bercampur menjadi satu di hatinya.

"JANGAN MENYAMAKANNYA! ITU ADALAH DUA HAL YANG BERBEDA, PARK CHANYEOL!"

Tuan Park hendak menampar Chanyeol kembali, namun Nyonya Park lebih dulu menahan suaminya dan melemparkan tatapan yang memohon.

Setelah menadapati sang suami sudah lebih tenang, Nyonya Park berjalan mendekati sang putra. Memegang kedua bahu tubuh tinggi Chanyeol, dan memandang jauh ke dalam mata Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, apa kau akan mengabulkan permintaan Ibu, Nak?"

Chanyeol melemah. Airmata yang berlomba-lomba untuk menetes, masih ia tahan. Ia tidak ingin menangis seperti anak kecil di hadapan sang Ibu. Ia harus menjadi sosok yang kuat dan melindungi kedua orangtuanya hingga ia mati.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Ia hanya terdiam menunggu perkataan selanjutnya dari Nyonya Park.

"Masuki kamarmu sekarang juga. Ibu mohon padamu."

Nyonya menunduk dalam dan kembali terisak. Mengetahui putra satu-satunya yang ia miliki adalah seorang gay, cukup menyiksa hatinya. Dan saat ini, ia harus menyakiti lagi perasaan Chanyeol agar Chanyeol bisa kembali ke jalan yang benar.

"Hamili gadis cantik yang telah kami pilihkan untukmu."

Chanyeol terkejut bukan main. Apakah sudah sejauh itu rencana kedua orangtuanya untuk membuatnya menjadi normal?

"Ibu yakin kau pasti bisa sembuh seiring berjalannya waktu. Ibu mohon padamu... hiks!"

Chanyeol terdiam cukup lama.

Entah kenapa bayangan Baekhyun yang meninggalkannya untuk menikah dengan gadis lain muncul di kepalanya. Ia mendadak ragu dan kalut dengan situasi ini. Baekhyun akan menikah dengan gadis lain, dan menjalani kehidupan Rumah Tangga layaknya pasangan yang normal. Jujur, Chanyeol merasa sangat tersakiti akan hal itu. Ia tidak ingin egois dan terus membohongi perasaannya sendiri. Ia terluka karena Baekhyun, saat ini. Jadi, apa salahnya jika ia melukai sedikit perasaan Baekhyun?

Mungkin apa yang dipikirkan oleh Chanyeol benar-benar gila. Ia terlalu stress untuk membedakan yang mana yang benar dan yang mana yang salah. Pikiran kacau dan tanpa sadar ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia peluk tubuh sang Ibu dan mulai berjalan mendekati pintu kamarnya yang dulu.

"Ayah mohon, jangan permalukan kami lagi," ucap sang Ayah.

Chanyeol tersadar, cintanya pada Baekhyun adalah kesalahan. Cinta itu diciptakan untuk laki-laki dan perempuan, bukan untuk laki-laki dan laki-laki. Dan juga, sesaat lagi Baekhyun akan menikah dengan gadis yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui sampai saat ini. Mungkin perasaan Baekhyun padanya akan berubah sekarang. Ia tidak bisa menjamin Baekhyun masih tetap mencintainya hingga nanti. Janji hanyalah sekedar janji, sebuah kalimat yang sangat mudah untuk diucapkan.

 _'Jangan permalukan kami lagi.'_

 _'Jangan permalukan kami lagi.'_

 _'Ayah mohon, jangan permalukan kami lagi.'_

 _Cklek_

Chanyeol berhasil membuka pintu kamarnya. Ruangan nampak gelap dan hanya ada sedikit penerangan yang berasal dari lampu meja tepat di samping tempat tidurnya. Kakinya perlahan melangkah masuk dan hatinya serasa mati saat melihat seorang gadis berambut panjang sedang terduduk memunggunginya. Dan gadis itu tidak mengenakan sehelai benangpun.

Untuk yang pertama kalinya, jantung Chanyeol berdegup dengan sangat keras. Matanya tak lepas dari tubuh molek gadis itu. Kakinya terus melangkah maju tanpa ia perintahkan, dan satu tangannya bergerak dengan sangat lancang untuk menyentuh pinggang gadis cantik itu.

Bibirnya ia dekatkan pada telinga gadis itu. Dan Chanyeol baru menyadari jika ternyata gadis itu sangatlah cantik setelah tatapan mata mereka bertemu. Chanyeol tahu gadis cantik itu sedikit menegang karena sentuhan tangannya, namun ia tidak perduli dan justru menghembuskan nafasnya pada perpotongan bahu dan leher gadis yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui namanya itu.

"Mari kita akhiri semua ini dengan cepat."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ SECRET LOVE ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam semakin larut, seolah menjemput mereka untuk menutup mata dan terlelap tidur. Baekhyun masih berdiri tegak di dekat pintu, memperhatikan sosok cantik Saehee yang terlihat sedang mengenali seluruh isi kamar Hotel mewah tersebut.

Karpet bulu yang mereka injak, menghisap seluruh suara sehingga suasana menjadi sangat sunyi. Hanya ada suara degupan jantung yang Baekhyun dengar. Lebih tepatnya, itu adalah suara degupan jantungnya sendiri. Ia tidak tahu kenapa jantungnya berdegup dan kenapa dadanya semakin lama semakin terasa sesak. Ia seperti merasakan sesuatu yang akan terjadi padanya.

Dan itu berhubungan dengan Chanyeol. Lelaki yang ia cintai.

"Saehee," lirih Baekhyun. Membuat gadis cantik itu menolehkan kepalanya pada Baekhyun dan tersenyum.

Namun senyuman Saehee perlahan luntur seiring ia menatap ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh Baekhyun. Disana, Baekhyun berdiri dengan meremas kedua tangannya sendiri dan menunduk dalam. Baekhyun berubah menjadi sosok yang berbeda, tidak seperti Baekhyun yang baru saja berbincang dengan ramah bersamanya.

"Saehee. Apakah kau keberatan jika aku memberikan sebuah pengakuan padamu?" Suara Baekhyun sedikit bergetar. Matanya berkaca-kaca, namun ia menguatkan dirinya untuk menatap kedua mata indah Saehee.

"Apa yang terjadi pada dirimu?" Tanya Saehee lirih.

"Saehee. Aku mengidap sebuah penyakit yang sangat parah! Dan aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk hidup bersamamu!"

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun berteriak frustasi pada Saehee. Membuat Saehee ketakutan dan ia memundurkan tubuhnya beberapa langkah ke belakang.

Sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin diucapkan oleh Baekhyun. Selain penyakit Kanker Darah yang diidapnya, iapun memiliki kelainan seksual. Ia adalah pecinta sesama jenis, dan ia hanya ingin Saehee mengetahui hal besar itu.

"Aku bahkan sudah mengetahui penyakitmu sejak kedua orangtuaku menjodohkanku denganmu."

"Dan kau menerimanya? Menikah dengan seorang pesakit nyatanya hanya akan menyusahkanmu!"

Tubuh Baekhyun ambruk, seiring dengan derasnya airmata yang mengalir membanjiri wajahnya.

"Katakanlah apa yang ingin kau katakan. Aku tidak ingin membebani siapapun di dunia ini, termasuk dirimu."

"Aku adalah seorang gay. Aku tidak tertarik dengan wanita. Dan aku sudah memiliki seorang kekasih... hiks!"

Tentu Saehee sangat terkejut. Tidak pernah hal ini terpikir olehnya sedikitpun. Baekhyun adalah sosok yang baik, dan tidak mungkin jika Baekhyun memiliki sisi gelap semacam itu. Lalu, apakah semua orang telah mengetahui kelainan Baekhyun? Dan hanya dirinyalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak tahu akan hal ini?

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Ayah berharap besar padaku."

Saehee menghela nafasnya. Kemudian ia mendekati tubuh Baekhyun yang bergetar. Ia usap pelan bahu Baekhyun mencoba untuk menenangkan lelaki yang akan menjadi tunangannya tersebut. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun, dan saat ini ia sama sekali tidak memikirkan pernikahan sialan itu. Iapun tidak menginginkan pernikahan itu. Semua terjadi karena paksaan. Dan jujur saja, ia benar-benar lelah dengan hidupnya yang selalu dikendalikan oleh kedua orangtuanya tersebut.

"Baekhyun, aku bisa membantumu. Ku mohon jangan terpuruk seperti ini. Aku tidak suka melihatnya," ucap Saehee sambil membawa tubuh Baekhyun untuk berdiri. Kemudian ia menghapus airmata Baekhyun dengan lembut dan tersenyum manis.

"Aku ingin membantumu. Dan aku..."

Saehee menunduk dalam dan berjalan memunggungi Baekhyun ke arah jendela Kamar Hotel.

"Aku ingin mengakhiri penderitaanku. Aku ingin mengakhiri semuanya."

Mata Baekhyun membulat ketika Saehee berdiri di tepi jendela Kamar yang berada di lantai 20 tersebut. Dengan cepat Baekhyun berlari untuk menahan Saehee. Namun semuanya terlambat, Saehee sudah lebih dulu lenyap dari pandangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ SECRET LOVE ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengajak Baekhyun keluar Apartemen sekedar berjalan-jalan berdua. Menikmati indahnya Kota di malam hari. Alasannya? Baekhyun terlalu takut untuk berjalan bersama Chanyeol di siang hari. Chanyeol menghormati keputusan Baekhyun, dan maka dari itu, ia mengajak kencan Baekhyun meskipun malam sudah sangat larut.

"Apakah kita bisa melakukan hal ini tanpa bersembunyi lagi? Aku ingin semua orang melihat kita," tanya Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan di samping kekasih cantiknya tersebut.

"Kau tahu jika jawabannya adalah tidak mungkin, Hyung."

"Kenapa? Kau takut?" Chanyeol mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Baekhyun. Ia tidak peduli jika ada orang yang memperhatikan perilaku menyimpang mereka. Ia ingin bersikap layaknya seorang kekasih pada umumnya. Ia akan memperlakukan Baekhyun secara istimewa.

"Aku hanya ingin menikmati waktu yang aku miliki bersamamu. Tanpa gangguan dan hujatan," jawab Baekhyun.

"Aku akan melindungimu, Baek."

"Terima kasih. Tetapi aku lebih nyaman seperti ini."

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi yang berada di pinggir Taman yang baru saja mereka lewati. Udara semakin dingin menusuk tulang, dan angin berhembus sangat kencang membuat wajahnya membeku.

"Byun Baekhyun. Kau lihat? Tidak ada seorangpun disini. Tidak ada yang dapat melihat kita."

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannnya ke sekeliling Taman tersebut. Chanyeol benar, disana nampak kosong dan sunyi. Tidak ada seorangpun disana. Kecuali orang bodoh yang mau keluar tengah malam seperti ini hanya untuk berjalan-jalan di Taman.

"Jadi, lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan padaku," ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum sendu dan ia mulai menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajah Chanyeol. Mengusap wajah tampan itu dengan lembut dan mulai mendekatkan wajah mereka.

"Aku hanya memiliki permintaan kecil. Aku ingin kau mengingat saat-saat ini..."

Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya dan menarik wajah Chanyeol mendekat. Sedetik kemudian bibir keduanya bertemu. Baekhyun menyesap bibir Chanyeol dengan lembut dan menikmati debaran menakjubkan di jantungnya. Baekhyun melayang ketika Chanyeol membalas ciumannya dan melumat kecil bibirnya. Mereka merasakan kehangatan di tengah dinginnya angin malam yang terus menghantam tubuh mereka dengan kencang.

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun meneteskan airmatanya seiring ciuman mereka terlepas. Cepat-cepat Chanyeol mengusap airmata itu dan memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan erat.

"Hiks... aku lelah seperti ini setiap hari. Menjadi orang normal di hadapan semua orang dan menjadi diriku sendiri hanya di hadapanmu, hiks!" Isak Baekhyun.

"Aku akan berusaha mencari jalan keluar untuk cinta kita. Jangan menangis, aku mencintaimu."

"Kau mengingatnya? Itu sudah lama sekali terjadi."

Baekhyun tersenyum lemah sambil menundukkan kepalanya, menatap jemarinya yang saling bertautan satu sama lain.

"Kenapa kita tidak berbicara di Apartemenku saja?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ternyata kau tidak ingin mengingatnya," gumam Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum miris atas perubahan sikap Chanyeol.

"Semenjak perjodohan itu, kita jarang bertemu atau bahkan berkomunikasi. Apa kau marah padaku?"

"Baekhyun, haruskah kita membahas hal ini?"

"Jujurlah padaku, Chanyeol."

"Ya, aku sangat marah padamu, Byun Baekhyun. Kau berkali-kali mencampakkanku. Dan aku tidak menjamin kau tidak benar-benar mencintainya!"

"Inilah hal yang paling aku takutkan," lirih Baekhyun. Ia tahu, Chanyeol telah mengkhianatinya dan berbohong padanya.

"Kalian akan menikah," ucap Chanyeol frustasi.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan saat ini pada Baekhyun. Ia benar-benar menyesal dan merasa bersalah karena telah melakukan pengkhianatan di belakang Baekhyun. Namun semuanya sudah terjadi, dan ia tidak mungkin memutar waktu.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin menikah denganmu."

"Berhentilah mengucapkan hal omong kosong, Byun Baekhyun. Menikahlah dengan gadis itu."

"Aku sungguh ingin menikah denganmu, tetapi kedua orangtuamu menaruh harapan besar padamu," Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan menunjukkan airmatanya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak lagi mencintaiku, Hyung! Hiks!"

Kesabaran Chanyeol sudah habis. Dengan cepat ia menarik tangan Baekhyun dan mendorong Baekhyun untuk memasuki mobilnya. Melajukan kendaraan mewahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi agar mereka sampai di Apartemennya dengan cepat. Mengabaikan isak tangis yang terus keluar dari bibir manis yang sudah beberapa bulan tak ia kecup. Demi Tuhan, ia sangat merindukan Baekhyun. Meskipun ia tersadar jika ia telah melakukan kesalahan yang sangat besar terhadap Baekhyun.

 _Tap tap tap_

 _Cklek_

 _Bruk!_

"Jangan pernah berfikir aku tidak mencintaimu lagi, Byun Baekhyun. Aku tidak ingin keluar dari kesalahan ini!"

Chanyeol berdiri dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi di hadapan Baekhyun yang baru saja ia hempaskan dengan kasar ke sofa. Namun Baekhyun kembali bangkit dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan kecewa.

"Aku tidak ingin mempermasalahkan kau jatuh cinta pada gadis lain atau hal sialan lainnya! Hiks! Aku hanya ingin kau berkata jujur padaku! Hiks hiks!"

"Baiklah, aku akan berkata jujur padamu. Kita selesaikan semuanya saat ini juga."

Baekhyun masih terisak. Namun ia berusaha untuk meredamnya. Ia pun ingin menyelesaikan semuanya saat ini juga, tetapi ia belum terlalu siap untuk menerima kenyataan yang ada.

"Apa sebenarnya pekerjaanmu, Hyung?"

Chanyeol terkejut. Pandangannya yang semula menatap Baekhyun, beralih ke arah nakas dan melihat ada sebuah pistol yang tergeletak disana. Ia ingat betul telah menyimpan pistol yang selalu ia gunakan untuk bekerja di tempat yang aman, yaitu di dalam lemari pakaiannya yang selalu ia kunci. Tetapi, kenapa pistol itu berada disana?

"Jawab aku, Hyung."

Kondisi Apartemennya tidak lagi seperti semula. Terlihat seperti ada seseorang yang lebih dulu memasuki Apartemennya. Dan bodohnya ia baru menyadari jika orang itu adalah Baekhyun.

Dan Baekhyun sudah mengetahuinya.

"Baek, bagaimana kau bisa-"

"Kau seorang pembunuh?" Sergah Baekhyun.

Tangisan Baekhyun kembali pecah. Dan ia mendorong kuat tubuh Chanyeol yang hendak memeluknya. Demi Tuhan, ia tidak ingin dipeluk oleh seorang pembunuh seperti Chanyeol.

"Darah yang selalu aku dapati di pakaianmu adalah darah korbanmu?"

"Baek, ini tidak seperti yang ka-"

"KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN PEKERJAAN SEPERTI ITU, HYUNG?! HIKS HIKS!"

Dengan membuang rasa malunya, Chanyeol kembali meraih tubuh Baekhyun untuk dipeluknya, tetapi lagi-lagi Baekhyun menolak dan mencacinya.

"JANGAN MENYENTUHKU DENGAN TANGAN KOTORMU ITU!"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Saehee itu udah bunuh diri ya, nah sekarang tinggal pengakuan Chanyeol ke Baekhyun. Dan tentang perempuan yang dijodohkan sama Chanyeol masih belum kelar.**_

 _ **Masih penasaran?**_

 _ **Tenang, FF ini masih lama kelarnya. Baekhyunnya belum sekarat wkwkwk *digampar Baekhyun.**_

 _ **Lanjut?**_

 _ **Review juseyo~**_

 _ **Yuta tunggu. Terima kasih~**_

 _ **SARANGHAE BBUING~!**_


	9. Chapter 9

"Aku tidak ingin mempermasalahkan kau jatuh cinta pada gadis lain atau hal sialan lainnya! Hiks! Aku hanya ingin kau berkata jujur padaku! Hiks hiks!"

"Baiklah, aku akan berkata jujur padamu. Kita selesaikan semuanya saat ini juga."

Baekhyun masih terisak. Namun ia berusaha untuk meredamnya. Ia pun ingin menyelesaikan semuanya saat ini juga, tetapi ia belum terlalu siap untuk menerima kenyataan yang ada.

"Apa sebenarnya pekerjaanmu, Hyung?"

Chanyeol terkejut. Pandangannya yang semula menatap Baekhyun, beralih ke arah nakas dan melihat ada sebuah pistol yang tergeletak disana. Ia ingat betul telah menyimpan pistol yang selalu ia gunakan untuk bekerja di tempat yang aman, yaitu di dalam lemari pakaiannya yang selalu ia kunci. Tetapi, kenapa pistol itu berada disana?

"Jawab aku, Hyung."

Kondisi Apartemennya tidak lagi seperti semula. Terlihat seperti ada seseorang yang lebih dulu memasuki Apartemennya. Dan bodohnya ia baru menyadari jika orang itu adalah Baekhyun.

Dan Baekhyun sudah mengetahuinya.

"Baek, bagaimana kau bisa-"

"Kau seorang pembunuh?" Sergah Baekhyun.

Tangisan Baekhyun kembali pecah. Dan ia mendorong kuat tubuh Chanyeol yang hendak memeluknya. Demi Tuhan, ia tidak ingin dipeluk oleh seorang pembunuh seperti Chanyeol.

"Darah yang selalu aku dapati di pakaianmu adalah darah korbanmu?"

"Baek, ini tidak seperti yang ka-"

"KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN PEKERJAAN SEPERTI ITU, HYUNG?! HIKS HIKS!"

Dengan membuang rasa malunya, Chanyeol kembali meraih tubuh Baekhyun untuk dipeluknya, tetapi lagi-lagi Baekhyun menolak dan mencacinya.

"JANGAN MENYENTUHKU DENGAN TANGAN KOTORMU ITU!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ SECRET LOVE ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author :**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle :**

SECRET LOVE (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast :**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support Cast :**

Other cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating :**

M ++

 **Genre :**

Angst, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length :**

Chaptered

 **Disclaimer :**

Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari Lagu Little Mix yang berjudul Secret Love Song, dan untuk beberapa scene Yuta ambil dari Drama Korea yang berjudul Heart, karena Drama itu sangat menginspirasi Yuta dalam pembuatan FF ini. Ditulis oleh Yuta sendiri tanpa di bantu oleh siapapun. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa nerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning :**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE ! NC-21 ! DLDR ! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary :**

ChanBaek True Love Story. "Apakah kita bisa melakukan ini tanpa bersembunyi lagi? Aku ingin semua orang melihat kita." – Baekhyun. "Kita harus tetap bersembunyi karena cinta kita adalah sebuah kesalahan. Mereka tidak akan bisa menerima cinta kita." – Chanyeol. (CHANBAEK) Slight Official Pairing! RnR!

 **Backsong :**

Little Mix ft. Jason Derulo – Secret Love Song

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku berhenti."

"Apa kau gila? Apa yang terjadi padamu, Park?" ucap Kris terkejut.

"Aku ingin mengakhiri dosa ini. Aku tidak ingin membunuh orang lagi."

Kris tertawa.

Apa yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol benar-benar membuatnya tidak percaya. Chanyeol tidak bekerja dan muncul di hadapannya tanpa sedikitpun kabar selama beberapa hari. Dan saat ini tiba-tiba ia mengatakan ia ingin berhenti membunuh orang? Bukankah itu adalah yang sangat lucu?

"Oh ayolah, kau bahkan sudah tahu sejak awal jika yang kita bunuh selama ini adalah orang yang bahkan lebih jahat daripada Iblis."

Kris memang benar. Mereka hanya membunuh orang-orang yang bersalah dan memang pantas untuk dibunuh. Juga, hanya dengan melakukan hal yang mudah seperti itu, ia bisa mendapatkan banyak uang dan menjamin kehidupannya untuk masa depan. Tetapi bayangan akan perkataan Baekhyun yang sudah benar-benar membencinya, kembali membuatnya merasa ragu. Ia tidak ingin Baekhyun menjauhinya, dan ia berjanji akan melakukan yang terbaik selagi ia masih memiliki Baekhyun.

Namun keadaan Markas mereka menjadi mencekam, ketika dengan tiba-tiba Kyungsoo hadir di tengah mereka dan berdiri tepat di samping Chanyeol. Tentu Chanyeol terkejut, Kyungsoo tidak pernah berani untuk menampakkan dirinya ketika disana ada dirinya dan juga Sehun.

Betapa terkejutnya Chanyeol ketika Kyungsoo berlutut di hadapan Kris. Isak tangis yang keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo mulai terdengar memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

"Hyung, aku berhak mengatakan hal ini padamu. Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol. Tidak hanya ia, tetapi kalian semua harus berhenti melakukan pekerjaan bejat ini."

Kyungsoo berusaha untuk meredam isakan tangisnya dan juga rasa takut. Ia tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk mengatakan hal ini, ia harus mengatakannya secepat ia bisa sebelum ia menyesali semuanya. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan suaranya dengan lancang, tetapi ia tidak ingin menatap wajah sang Kakak.

Disana ada Sehun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka selanjutnya.

Dengan sangat mengejutkan, Kris berdecih dan membuang tatapannya dari Kyungsoo. Ia tidak menyangka jika Adik kecilnya itu memiliki keberanian yang besar untuk menyuruhnya berhenti dari pekerjaan ini.

"Apa kalian bersekongkol?" tanya Kris.

"Tidak. Sudah sejak lama aku ingin Hyung berhenti dari pekerjaan ini. Aku hanya tidak ingin Hyung di penjara! Hanya kau yang aku miliki satu-satunya di dunia ini! Hiks!"

"Kyungsoo! Kau tidak mengetahui apapun tentang masalah ini. Berhentilah ikut campur!" Kris mulai emosi.

"BAGAIMANA AKU DAPAT MELAKUKANNYA?! KAU ADALAH KAKAK KANDUNGKU! TENTU AKU MEMPERDULIKANMU, HYUNG!"

"Kyungsoo kau-"

Ucapan Kris terpotong saat ia merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang menghentikan pergerakannya ketika ia hendak memukul Kyungsoo. Kris adalah seorang yang kasar dan menyukai kekerasan, bahkan terhadap Kyungsoo, Adiknya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin seorangpun mencampuri kehidupannya. Ia sudah berjuang sejauh ini untuk menaikkan derajat dirinya, namun semua orang selalu menganggapnya salah. Ia tidak mungkin menghentikan pekerjaan ini.

"Kekerasan tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah."

Itu adalah Sehun. Sudah seringkali ia menyaksikan Kyungsoo dipukuli oleh Kris. Ditampar dan dipukul karena terus melarangnya bekerja membunuh orang. Sifat Kris berbanding terbalik dengan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo hanya memendam seluruh perasaannya tanpa ingin diketahui oleh orang lain. Seorang yang sangat pendiam dan tak terbaca.

Pernah Sehun mendapati Kyungsoo terluka dan hidungnya dipenuhi oleh darah segar pada saat ia ingin pulang bekerja. Ia tahu Kyungsoo baru saja dipukuli oleh Kris, tetapi Kyungsoo enggan mengeluarkan suaranya dan memilih untuk terus menghindarinya.

Dan saat ini, ia rasa semua penderitaan Kyungsoo harus segera diakhiri. Ia pun merasa lelah harus terus menerus berdiam diri melihat orang sepolos Kyungsoo disiksa oleh Kakak kandungnya sendiri. Yang tak lain adalah pemimpin mereka.

"Berhentilah memukulinya, Kris. Kau bisa memarahinya dengan mulutmu, tetapi jangan kau siksa ia dengan tanganmu. Bagaimanapun juga ia adalah Adikmu. Bukankah kau pernah mengatakan padaku jika kau menyayanginya? Jadi, apakah dengan memukulinya berarti kau menyayanginya?" sindir Sehun.

"Dan juga… Kyungsoo benar. Akupun lelah bekerja seperti ini. Hidupku menjadi tidak tenang dan dipenuhi oleh rasa bersalah."

Sehun membantu Kyungsoo untuk berdiri dan kemudian ia menatap Kris dengan ekspresi wajah yang datar.

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkan tentang siapa orang yang kita bunuh. Yang aku permasalahkan adalah tentang siapa yang mereka tinggali setelah mereka terbunuh."

Sehun tersenyum miring saat melihat Kris yang terdiam dan nampak sedang memikirkan perkataannya.

"Bagaimana perasaan dan nasib mereka untuk ke depannya, kau tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu, Kris," lanjut Sehun.

Kali ini, Chanyeol angkat bicara.

"Tuhan sudah menghukumku atas semua dosa yang telah aku lakukan selama ini. Dan untuk saat ini, aku hanya ingin hidup dengan tenang bersama seseorang yang aku cintai."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil sambil menatap Kyungsoo. Kondisinya sangat memprihatinkan. Tubuhnya sangat kurus dan guratan di wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah karena terlalu sering menangis dan menahan penderitaan. Seharusnya Kris memperhatikan Adiknya itu sebelum ia kehilangannya. Seharusnya Kris bersyukur karena karena Kyungsoo masih sehat dan mereka masih bisa saling melihat. Tidak seperti dirinya yang harus berjuang keras untuk mengalahkan rasa takutnya akan kehilangannya Adik sekaligus kekasihnya.

Chanyeol kembali menolehkan kepalanya pada Kris dan kemudian ia menepuk pelan bahu lelaki tinggi tersebut.

"Kau memiliki Adik yang sehat. Lakukan yang terbaik untuknya selagi ia masih bisa tersenyum untukmu."

Kemudian Chanyeol melenggang pergi begitu saja keluar dari Markas mereka. Tempat yang menjadi sumber kehidupannya selama beberapa tahun belakang.

"Jadi?" ucap Sehun.

Kris menarik tubuh kurus Kyungsoo lalu memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak akan melukaimu lagi. Dan aku…," Kris menjeda ucapannya untuk melepaskan pelukannya beralih menangkup wajah Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya. "berhenti dari pekerjaan kotor ini."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ SECRET LOVE ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **3 Months Later.**_

Terhitung sudah 3 bulan Baekhyun menghilang dari kehidupannya. Ia tidak menerima kabar apapun tentang Baekhyun, bahkan ia sudah berjuang untuk mencari keberadaan Baekhyun tetapi ia masih tidak mampu menemukannya. Kai pun enggan memberitahunya dimana Baekhyun dan selalu menyuruhnya untuk melupakan Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya apa yang disembunyikan oleh Kai padanya? Kenapa ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Baekhyun lagi? Apakah karena penyakit itu? Lalu, apakah Chanyeol sudah dipandang sebagai lelaki brengsek yang akan meninggalkan Baekhyun begitu saja hanya karena sebuah penyakit?

Sempat terlintas dipikirannya untuk melupakan Baekhyun dan menghilang dari hidupnya karena ia tahu Baekhyun telah membencinya sekarang. Tetapi sekeras apapun ia mencoba, hasilnya tetaplah sama. Ia tidak mampu menghapus Baekhyun dari ingatannya.

Yang tersisa dari kenangan mereka hanya sebuah bingkai yang menyimpan foto dirinya dan juga Baekhyun. Terletak di atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia tidak mungkin melupakan momen itu, dimana ia dan Baekhyun bisa menghabiskan waktu mereka berdua tanpa dianggap tidak normal oleh orang lain.

Pagi ini, Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya. Keadaan masih tetap sama, tempat tidurnya kosong tanpa ada Baekhyun disana. Kemudian ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sisi yang lain, dimana ia meletakkan bingkai fotonya bersama Baekhyun. Tangannya tergerak untuk meraih bingkai foto tersebut, dan ia mulai menuruni tempat tidurnya. Kaki panjangnya mulai melangkah mendekati jendela kaca transparan yang menampakkan pemandangan gedung-gedung tinggi pencakar langit yang terlihat kecil.

Ia menghembuskan nafasnya. Memeluk foto itu dengan sangat erat seolah ia sedang memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Matanya terpejam membayangkan saat Baekhyun masih berada di sisinya. Kemudian ia teringat tentang suatu hal, yaitu sebuah _calendar_ yang tergantung manis di dinding Apartemennya sampai saat ini. _Calendar_ yang selalu menarik perhatiannya karena terdapat tulisan tangan Baekhyun disana. Sebuah tanggal yang selalu dilingkari oleh Baekhyun, sebagai tanda untuk pengingatnya akan hari penting mereka. Yaitu tanggal 14.

Tetapi 3 bulan terakhir, _calendar_ itu nampak kosong. Tidak ada lingkaran spidol berwarna merah yang melingkar di setiap tanggal 14. Itu karena tidak ada Baekhyun disana. Tidak ada Baekhyun yang akan melakukan hal itu lagi. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk meraih sebuah spidol merah dan mulai melingkari tanggal 14 di _calendar_ itu.

 _Tes_

 _Tes_

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol menjatuhkan airmatanya. Betapa dirinya sangat merindukan sosok kekasihnya tersebut. Wajah cantiknya, suaranya dan juga senyuman hangatnya. Ia merindukan semua yang ada pada diri Baekhyun. Dan ia mulai menyesalinya, karena ia tidak sempat meminta maaf pada Baekhyun di pertemuan terakhir mereka.

Namun tidak beberapa lama, suara ponselnya berbunyi menandakan ada sebuah panggilan yang masuk. Cepat-cepat ia meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di atas kasurnya dan menerima panggilan tersebut.

" _Chanyeol…"_

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. Itu adalah suara Kai.

" _Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan hal ini darimu lebih lama lagi. Cepat atau lambat, kau pasti akan mengetahuinya."_

"Apakah… Baekhyun baik-baik saja?"

" _Baekhyun masih dirawat di Rumah Sakit yang sama. Datanglah jika kau ingin melihatnya."_

 _Pip_

Kai memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka secara sepihak. Namun Chanyeol tidak ingin terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu, dan ia segera bergegas membersihkan dirinya untuk menemui Baekhyun.

Entah kenapa perasaan sesak memenuhi dadanya saat ini. ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun setelah selama 3 bulan mereka tidak bertemu. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia siap menerima kenyataan yang akan ia hadapi atau tidak. Apapun itu, ia hanya ingin berusaha melakukan yang terbaik selagi ia masih mampu melihat Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ SECRET LOVE ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tiga bulan yang lalu, saat Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak ingin menemuimu lagi. Ia terus memintaku untuk tidak mengatakan apapun tentang dirinya padamu," ucap Kai.

"Tentang pertunangannya dan juga tentang betapa tersiksanya ia setelah kematian Saehee," lanjut Kai.

Kantin di Rumah Sakit itu nampak sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang berlalu lalang disana. Sedangkan Kai dan Chanyeol masih terduduk dengan suasana yang dingin tanpa berniat untuk menyentuh minuman panas yang sudah tersaji di hadapan mereka. Masing-masing dari keduanya sama-sama merasakan rasa bersalah dan penyesalan yang luar biasa.

"Ayahku memukulnya bukan karena hancurnya Perusahaannya, tetapi karena ia malu memiliki seorang anak angkat penyuka sesama jenis."

Chanyeol meremas tangannya sendiri, mencoba untuk mendengarkan semua yang dikatakan oleh Kai.

"Aku tidak mampu menolongnya karena Ayah juga membenciku. Pada malam itu, Baekhyun baru saja tiba di Rumah kami dan Ayah sudah menantinya di Ruang Tengah. Baekhyun tiba-tiba berlutut di hadapan Ayahku dan mengatakan jika ia telah melakukan kesalahan. Ayahku sangat terpukul atas kematian Saehee, dan ia tidak tahu kesalahan apa yang telah Baekhyun lakukan sehingga ia meminta maaf seperti itu."

"Ia mengatakannya?"

"Ya, ia mengatakannya. Dan ia menyebut namamu," jawab Kai.

" _Kenapa kau selalu menolakku?! Aku hanya ingin menggenggam tanganmu di hadapan mereka!"_

 _Chanyeol membentak Baekhyun. Kembali. Mereka berjalan di tengah keramaiannya malam berdua, namun tiba-tiba Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya. Tetapi dengan cepat Baekhyun menarik tangannya dengan alasan ia tidak ingin orang lain melilhat hubungan terlarang mereka. Dan kali ini Chanyeol sama sekali tidak membantunya, Chanyeol terlalu keras kepala untuk menyembunyikan semuanya._

" _H-hyungh… kumohon jangan lakukan itu. Aku milikmu di balik mata mereka, dan aku hanyalah Adikmu di hadapan mata mereka," lirih Baekhyun dengan suara lemahnya._

 _Tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya, Chanyeol segera menarik Baekhyun dengan kuat hingga mereka berada di sebuah celah gelap di antara dua buah Gedung yang tidak terlalu besar. Kemudian Chanyeol meremas kedua bahu Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya, menatap ke dalam mata Baekhyun karena saat ini hanya ada mereka berdua saja di tempat ini._

" _Untuk apa kita menjalin hubungan ini jika kau terus menolakku dan menghindariku?" tanya Chanyeol menekan sebuah jawaban dari Baekhyun._

" _Aku hanya tidak ingin-"_

" _Tidak ingin semua orang melihat kita? Apa kau tidak mencintaiku lagi, Baek?"_

" _Hyung, aku masih mencintaimu… hiks!"_

 _Chanyeol berdecih dan menjauhi Baekhyun setelah mendengar Baekhyun masih memanggilnya dengan sebutan Hyung._

" _Apakah itu penting sekarang? Apakah hubungan kita penting bagimu?"_

" _A-aku hanya… hiks! Ini… ini rasanya sangat sulit."_

" _Kau tidak perlu menangis, Baek. Aku sangat membenci tangisanmu itu."_

" _Maafkan aku. Aku tahu akulah yang bodoh."_

" _Hentikan!"_

" _Aku tidak mampu menunjukkan cinta kita pada semua orang. Aku terlalu takut. Aku memang bodoh!"_

" _Aku bilang, hentikan itu!"_

" _Aku pengecut. Aku tidak berani menerima resiko yang akan kita dapatkan nanti. Aku bodoh! Hiks!"_

" _Kumohon hentikan itu!"_

 _Dengan cepat Chanyeol menarik kedua tangan Baekhyun dan menubrukkan tubuh lemah Baekhyun pada dinding di belakangnya. Menjepit kedua tangan Baekhyun dan memperhatikan wajah cantik Adiknya tersebut dalam-dalam. Kemudian tatapannya melemah, ia usap airmata itu dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun._

 _Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan dirinya lebih lama lagi. Ia ingin sekali mencium bibir yang bergetar itu saat ini juga. Hanya beberapa senti saja maka bibir mereka akan menyatu dengan sempurna, tetapi ia menghentikan pergerakkannya ketika Baekhyun menahan dadanya._

" _Berhentilah menangis. Aku tidak ingin melihat tangisanmu," ucap Chanyeol lemah. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk mencium bibir Baekhyun._

 _Ia…_

 _Masih menghargai perasaan Adiknya tersebut._

Pintu kaca itu terbuka, ia menyaksikan sosok Baekhyun disana. Pandangan mata indah itu nampak redup, dengan kedua kakinya yang terbungkus oleh selimut. Ingin ia raih sosok itu kembali ke dalam dekapannya, melupakan sejenak permasalahan yang terjadi di antara mereka.

Kai membiarkannya kala ia memasuki Kamar Baekhyun, kakinya melangkah perlahan dan pandangannya tak lepas barang sedetikpun dari sosok Baekhyun. Kini Baekhyun sudah berada di hadapannya. Haruskah ia membuang kembali kesempatan yang kemarin bahkan ia sesali?

"Baekhyun…."

Baekhyun mendengar gumaman itu. Entah sejak kapan air bening menetes dari pelupuk matanya. Tubuhnya terasa kelu walau sekedar untuk bergerak. Hingga Chanyeol memberikan sebuah cahaya dengan membawakan kursi roda yang hanya dibiarkan di sudut Kamar itu. Menuntun dengan hati-hati agar Baekhyun dapat mendudukinya.

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya dan merasakan jutaan kupu-kupu kecil berterbangan di dalam perutnya kala ia merasakan kembali kecupan hangat dari Chanyeol di atas bibirnya. Senyuman yang sangat ia rindukan, kini dapat ia saksikan. Satu jarinya tergerak untuk menyentuh tangan Chanyeol kemudian ia tatap mata Chanyeol lengkap dengan senyuman.

"Aku mengetahuinya. Kau tak harus mengatakan hal apapun."

Tubuh Baekhyun menyejuk. Wajahnya menghangat terkena sinaran Matahari sore serta hembusan angin lembut kala Chanyeol membawanya pada sebuah Taman indah di belakang Rumah Sakit. Tak ada yang paling sempurna selain menggenggam tangan mungil Baekhyun dengan tangannya sendiri. Chanyeol merasa amat bahagia karena Baekhyun masih mau menerima kedatangannya. Kain tipis dengan selang yang tertancap pada punggung tangan Baekhyun, tak menyurutkan niatnya untuk terus merengkuh tangan itu. Ia rela berada dalam kondisi seperti ini selamanya, asal bersama dengan Baekhyun.

"Jangan pernah kau menatapku seperti itu. Aku bukanlah seorang yang lemah."

Baekhyun melepaskan tautan tangan Chanyeol dan bangkit dari kursi roda itu. melepaskan lilitan perban berwarna putih, dan mencabut jarum yang selalu tertancap manis di jalur uratnya. Ia meringis menahan sakit, namun cepat-cepat ia sembunyikan dan lebih memilih untuk melangkah dan menarik tangan Chanyeol ikut bersamanya.

Tak ada yang tahu bagaimana jalan pikiran Baekhyun. Seperti Chanyeol, yang hanya terdiam bahkan ketika Baekhyun membawanya ke sebuah jalan panjang yang ditutupi oleh pagar besi yang penuh oleh tanaman menjalar. Kelopak bunga sesekali ia temukan terjatuh di depan pijakan kaki mereka. Melewati setiap kursi besi panjang berwarna hijau di sisi kanan dan kiri mereka.

"Bukankah disini sangat sepi?"

Baekhyun tertawa riang dan terus melangkah dengan kaki telanjangnya. Pakaian Rumah Sakit berbahan kain tipis masih dikenakannya. Wajah Baekhyun nampak cerah daripada sebelumnya setelah ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Belahan jiwanya.

"Baekhyun, kau harus kembali-"

"Haruskah?" potong Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bersikap aneh. Jelas fisiknya tak seimbang dengan keinginan besarnya. Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun sangat kesakitan, namun apakah ia harus merusak moment yang bahkan baru saja Baekhyun ciptakan untuk mereka?

"Tidak akan ada yang melihat kita disini."

Chanyeol menegang, kedua lengan Baekhyun melingkar sempurna di pinggangnya dan pipi manis itu menempel di dadanya. Ya, Baekhyun memeluknya erat secara tiba-tiba. Chanyeol bisa mendengar helaan nafas Baekhyun yang panjang, namun tak ada sesuatu dari tubuhnya yang menyuruhnya untuk bergerak sedikitpun. Ia membiarkan Baekhyun memeluknya dengan erat seperti ini.

"Kau sudah makan, Hyung?" Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap langsung wajah Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol hanya mengangguk.

"Kau hidup dengan baik? Maaf beberapa waktu belakangan, aku tidak menemanimu," Baekhyun cemberut, namun seketika berubah menjadi ceria.

"Kau tidak membawakan sesuatu untukku, Hyung?"

Kedua tangan Chanyeol mengepal erat. Ia tak mampu menahan untuk tidak membawa Baekhyun kembali ke Kamar Rawatnya. Baekhyun nampak menggigil dan juga keringat kecil sudah mengembun di dahinya.

"Duduklah. Aku akan memberikanmu sesuatu," ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun duduk dengan cepat, tanpa menyadari Chanyeol yang memperhatikan tetesan darah mengalir dari punggung tangannya. Bekas tusukan jarum infus. Dan Chanyeol duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku tak tahu apakah saat ini adalah waktu yang tepat. Aku hanya ingin mengikatmu untuk selama-lamanya. Apakah kau akan menerimanya?"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik saku celananya. Ia raih tangan mungil itu lalu mengecupnya perlahan. "Tanganmu terluka. Bahkan kau tahu darah ini tak mudah untuk berhenti mengalir."

Senyuman Baekhyun terkembang setelah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. "Aku mencintaimu, Hyung."

"Akupun begitu. Aku harap kau menyukainya."

Chanyeol mulai menyematkan benda bulat dengan berlian cantik di tenganya, pada jari manis Baekhyun. Itu adalah sebuah cincin sebagai sebuah tanda cintanya pada Baekhyun. Ia sudah mempersiapkan cincin itu bahkan sebelum ia bertemu kembali dengan Baekhyun. Sudah lama ia menyimpan cincin ini, hingga ia mampu memasangkan cincin ini pada Baekhyun sekarang.

"Aku berharap besar pada cincin ini," ucap Chanyeol.

"Hyung… apa kau yakin dengan hal ini? Kau lihat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri bagaimana kondisiku sekarang."

"Apa yang salah? Aku hanya ingin kau menjadi pasangan hidupku."

Baekhyun menunduk dalam. Mata indah itu mulai berkaca-kaca siap untuk menumpahkan cairannya. Dadanya bergetar hebat dan hatinya menghangat karena sikap Chanyeol terhadapnya. Ia ingin menjadi pasangan hidup Chanyeol, tetapi apakah Tuhan pun menginginkannya?

"Aku ingin berjalan kaki berdua denganmu saat ini," ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba "aku masih sanggup untuk melakukannya. Kau tak perlu khawatir."

Setelah bertengkar hebat dengan Kai sesampainya ia di Kamar Rawatnya, akhirnya ia bisa keluar dari Rumah Sakit itu untuk menikmati waktunya bersama Chanyeol. Tak lupa sebelumnya ia harus meneguk beberapa butir pil pahit untuk mempertahankan kondisi tubuhnya terhadap udara bebas di luar.

Baekhyun adalah seorang yang keras kepala. Ia rasa hidupnya di dunia ini sesaat lagi akan berakhir, maka dari itu ia berusaha untuk menikmati sisa usianya sebaik mungkin, yaitu bersama dengan Chanyeol.

Ia sudah terbuang dari Keluarganya yang terdahulu. Ia pun sudah terbuang dari Keluarga Kim. Hanya Kai yang masih ia miliki. Hanya Kai yang masih mau untuk merawatnya dan menjaganya selama ini. Ia yakin semua orang akan membencinya karena sikapnya yang egois. Tetapi apakah terdengar semenyeramkan itu di saat semua orang nyatanya akan membencinya setelah mereka mengetahui orientasinya yang menyimpang? Ia bahkan sudah terbiasa menghadapi hal itu.

Saat ini Baekhyun sedang berusaha untuk melawan rasa kantuknya akibat obat yang diminumnya, ketika Chanyeol sedang mengemudikan mobil mewah yang membawa mereka ke suatu tempat yang ingin sekali Baekhyun kunjungi. Sesekali tangannya meremas celana yang dikenakannya karena rasa panas menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ia sangat mual dan ingin muntah saat itu juga. Namun tidak mungkin itu melakukannya saat dirinya sedang bersama Chanyeol bukan? Ia tidak ingin menghancurkan waktunya bersama Chanyeol.

"Kita sudah tiba."

Suara Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun membuka matanya. Baekhyun berusaha untuk bangkit dari kursinya dan menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup singkat bibir Chanyeol. Ia sangat senang mengetahui Chanyeol juga mengenakan cincin yang sama seperti cincinnya. Bukankah itu bertanda jika mereka sudah bertunangan?

"Aku kira bertunangan denganmu akan sangat sulit. Tetapi nyatanya ini sangat mudah," Baekhyun terkikik. Kemudian ia turun dari mobil itu diikuti oleh Chanyeol.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan saat ini?" tanya Chanyeol. Memperhatikan Baekhyun yang berlari-lari kecil nampak ceria di depannya.

"Menggulingkan tubuhku di atas rumput yang hijau? Haahh… aku merindukan Mongryeong," Baekhyun tertawa kecil sambil menghela nafasnya. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya menikmati hembusan angina sore yang menerpa tubuhnya.

"Aku juga merindukannya," gumam Chanyeol. Kemudian ia meraih satu tangan Baekhyun untuk digenggamnya. Lalu melangkah kembali menuju sebuah padang rumput hijau bersih yang tak terlalu luas.

"Kenapa kau menggenggam tanganku? Ada banyak orang disini," tanya Baekhyun. Tetapi Chanyeol enggan menjawab.

"Mulai tak perduli? Bahkan kau tidak marah saat aku memanggilmu Hyung. Kau nampak aneh, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol terdiam memperhatikan tawa hambar yang Baekhyun tunjukkan saat ini. Ia tahu Baekhyun sedang sedih saat ini, tetapi ia berusaha untuk menyembunyikan hal itu. ia sangat mengenal Baekhyun, ia bahkan tahu bahwa Baekhyun saat ini tidak benar-benar bahagia.

"Aku ingin meminum kopi. Aku merindukan rasa pahit alami kopi yang sangat menakjubkan itu," pinta Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"Kau tidak bisa meminumnya," tegas Chanyeol. Ya, kopi dapat mengganggu jaringan dalam darah. Dan Baekhyun tidak pernah meminum minuman berwarna hitam pekat itu sejak usianya 10 tahun.

"Aku sangat menginginkannya. Setidaknya aku pernah meminumnya di awal hidupku, dan meminumnya kembali di akhir… hidupku."

Dengan cepat Chanyeol membawa tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Ia peluk erat tubuh lemah itu tak membiarkannya renggang sedikitpun. Sementara Baekhyun, ia tengah menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam dan merasakan sesak di dadanya karena menahan tangis.

Hati Chanyeol hancur, begitupun dengan Baekhyun. "Jangan pernah mengucapkan kalimat itu lagi di hadapanku, Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menangis. Ia terisak dalam hingga nafasnya tersengal. Darah segar kembali mengalir dari hidung Baekhyun dan mengotori baju depan Chanyeol. Tangannya terangkat untuk menghapus darah itu, namun Chanyeol menahannya dan mengambil sapu tangan dari saku celananya untuk menghapus darah Baekhyun yang terus mengalir deras.

"Berhentilah," ucap Baekhyun. Ia mendorong tubuh Chanyeol untuk menjauh darinya. Tetapi Chanyeol kembali menarik tubuhnya dan membawanya duduk di sebuah kursi besi panjang yang berada di Taman tersebut.

"Berhentilah melakukan hal itu! Ini sama sekali tidak berguna! Hiks!" Baekhyun memberontak dan terus menghalau tangan Chanyeol. Ia membenci darah yang selalu mengalir dari hidungnya secara tiba-tiba itu.

"Ada apa denganmu?!" Chanyeol memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun dan memaksa Baekhyun untuk menatapnya. Hatinya sangat hancur melihat sosok yang dicintainya menderita seperti ini.

"Aku malu hiks! Semua orang bahkan sudah mengetahui penyakitku!" airmata tak berhenti mengalir dari mata Baekhyun.

"Aku malu karena aku adalah seorang laki-laki. Aku hanya akan mempermalukanmu, Chanyeol!" Baekhyun terisak dalam tangisannya. Ia masih enggan untuk menatap Chanyeol. Ia merasa malu. Semuanya terasa memalukan.

"Aku ingin sekali mencintaimu hingga mati. Tetapi aku tidak ingin menyakitimu jika aku pergi selamanya dari dunia ini meninggalkanmu."

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Tak perduli dengan rontaan yang selalu Baekhyun lakukan terhadapnya. Tak terasa airmatapun menetes dari mata Chanyeol. Ia jauh lebih terluka dari apa yang Baekhyun rasakan karena penyakit itu.

"Baekhyun…," Chanyeol mengecupi puncak kepala Baekhyun tanpa henti. Ia hirup aroma rambut Baekhyun dan menyimpannya baik-baik di dalam memorinya.

"Aku sedih karena cinta sejati hanya berlaku untuk seorang laki-laki dan seorang wanita. Bukan seorang laki-laki dan seorang laki-laki," lirih Baekhyun. Tubuhnya melemah dan ia tak sanggup untuk memberontak lagi. Ia menangis di dada Chanyeol "aku ingin bertahan tetapi aku masih ragu untuk apa aku terus bertahan jika akhirnya semuanya menjadi sia-sia?" lanjut Baekhyun.

"Aku sama sekali tidak malu dengan hubungan ini. Aku bahkan berani menciummu saat ini juda di hadapan semua orang," jawab Chanyeol. Ia membawa wajah cantik itu untuk menatapnya dan mengusap pipi tirus itu dengan sangat lembut. Namun Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. "Tidak. Bisakah kita berpisah saat ini juga, Hyung? Aku tidak ingin menyusahkanmu lebih lama."

Baekhyun menurunkan tangan Chanyeol dari wajahnya. Ia usap sekali lagi darah yang masih tersisa di hidungnya, lalu bangkit berdiri berniat untuk meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Belajarlah untuk melupakanku, Hyung. Aku tidak mungkin selalu berada di sampingmu."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?!"

"Jangan mendekatiku. Ini adalah permintaan terakhirku."

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya berjalan menjauhi Chanyeol. Ia merapatkan jaket tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya dan mengabaikan panggilan Chanyeol. Menyeberangi sebuah jalan yang cukup ramai dan menghilang di balik kerumunan orang-orang. Ia tidak ingin Chanyeol mengejarnya lagi untuk saat ini. Ia benar-benar ingin sendiri dan merenungi semuanya.

Kini tak ada arah lagi yang ia tuju. Ia hanya melangkah ke depan dengan sisa tenaganya. Namun tiba-tiba nafasnya terengah dan ia jatuh terduduk di jalan. Kepalanya terasa pening luar biasa, hingga ia tak mampu menahan rasa sakit itu lagi. Ia jatuh pingsan, dan wajahnya semakin memucat.

 _Ini adalah kebohongan yang indah, kebohongan terakhirku_

 _Aku melepaskan tanganmu yang memegang erat wajahku_

 _Apakah aku mengatakan hal yang tak berarti?_

 _Ku pikir itu yang terbaik untukmu, jika aku akhiri di sini_

 _Kau harus hidup lebih baik dariku, berjanjilah padaku_

 _Aku tidak akan bertahan untukmu, aku hanya akan tersenyum_

 _Ini adalah aku, jangan ragukan lagi_

 _Tinggalkan aku_

 _Aku memberikanmu sebuah ciuman manis_

 _Fakta bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu_

 _Aku memberikanmu senyuman terbaikku_

 _Fakta bahwa kita pernah memiliki kenangan yang indah_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Belum end kok. Masih banyak ceritanya. Jangan bosen dulu ya. Semoga masih ada yang nungguin kelanjutan FF ini.**_

 _ **Jangan bilang ada yang nangis :'D**_

 _ **Yuta seneng banget kalo ada yang nangis abis baca ini. Berarti tandanya Yuta berhasil(?) *apasih**_

 _ **Yowislah, jangan lupa Review ya. Yuta tunggu. Terima kasih bagi yang tidak sider :)**_

 _ **Saranghae~~**_


	10. Chapter 10 : SAD ENDING

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, kita mencintai orang yang berbeda. Aku tahu kau adalah gay, dan kau harus tahu jika aku adalah lesbian."

Gadis itu menahan tangan Chanyeol yang baru saja ingin menyentuh pahanya. Ia menolak ciuman Chanyeol dan berkata demikian, membuat Chanyeol tak mampu mengeluarkan suaranya sedikitpun. Apa sebenarnya maksud dari gadis ini?

"Lalu kenapa kau melepaskan semua pakaianmu dan berusaha untuk menggodaku?" tanya Chanyeol. Ruangan itu nampak sangat gelap dan sunyi. Namun Chanyeol berusaha untuk mengecilkan suaranya karena tidak ingin kedua orangtuanya mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Aku... mencoba untuk meyakinkan diriku. Tetapi nyatanya aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak menyukai laki-laki sepertimu," jawab gadis itu. Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar dan berjalan menjauhi gadis yang bahkan tak ia ketahui namanya itu. Ia berdiri menghadap dinding agar gadis itu mengenakan pakaiannya kembali. Jujur, ia masih menghargai wanita yang ternyata memiliki orientasi menyimpang sama seperti dirinya.

"Katakan pada Ayah jika aku tak bisa melakukannya. Dan aku akan pergi dari sini agar tidak mempermalukan Keluarga ini lagi."

Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya saat merasakan dingin di bagian dahinya. Tempat asing yang pertama kali ia lihat, dan ia bahkan tak tahu dimana dirinya berada saat ini. Hingga ada seorang lelaki paruh baya yang muncul dari balik pintu berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau pasti bingung kenapa kau bisa berada di Kamar ini," ucap lelaki itu. Baekhyun bangun dari posisinya dan meletakkan handuk kecil dingin yang sedari tadi menempel di dahinya ke atas meja.

"Aku menemukanmu pingsan di jalan dengan hidungmu yang berdarah. Tak ada yang menolongmu di sana karena mereka takut, hingga aku memutuskan untuk membawamu ke Rumahku," lanjut lelaki itu. "Dan... siapa namamu?"

"Aku Byun Baekhyun, Paman."

Lelaki itu mengangguk dan memberikan mangkuk bubur yang ia bawa pada Baekhyun. "Setidaknya kau harus mengisi perutmu yang kosong, Baekhyun."

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku," ucap Baekhyun. Lelaki itu bangkit dan tersenyum. "Tidak masalah."

"Aku ingin berangkat bekerja sekarang. Tidak ada orang di Rumah ini karena aku hidup sendiri. Jika kau membutuhkan bantuan atau sesuatu, kau bisa datang ke Gereja di seberang jalan sana. Aku bekerja di sana."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mulai menyantap sarapannya. Ia tak tahu jika ada seseorang yang berhati baik seperti Paman tadi. Setidaknya ia bersyukur hidupnya masih tertolong, meskipun ia tahu hal itu tidak akan mengubah takdirnya bersama penyakit itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ SECRET LOVE ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

SECRET LOVE (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M ++

 **Genre:**

Angst, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:**

Chaptered

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari Lagu Little Mix yang berjudul Secret Love Song, dan untuk beberapa scene Yuta ambil dari Drama Korea yang berjudul Heart, karena Drama itu sangat menginspirasi Yuta dalam pembuatan FF ini. Di tulis oleh Yuta sendiri tanpa di bantu oleh siapapun. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

ChanBaek True Love Story. "Apakah kita bisa melakukan ini tanpa bersembunyi lagi? Aku ingin semua orang melihat kita." - Baekhyun. "Kita harus tetap bersembunyi karena cinta kita adalah sebuah kesalahan. Mereka tidak akan bisa menerima cinta kita." - Chanyeol. (CHANBAEK) Slight Official Pairing! RnR!

 **Backsong:**

Little Mix ft. Jason Derulo - Secret Love Song

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol kembali ke Apartemennya. Sudah banyak airmata yang ia keluarkan untuk menangisi Baekhyun. Ia bahkan tak tahu jalan yang harus ia pilih untuk cinta mereka. Hingga pagi tiba, ia menyadari ia tak mampu membawa Baekhyun untuk tetap berada di sisinya. Baekhyun tak dapat ia lihat dengan matanya, hanya bayangan kenangan masa lalu indah yang saat ini berputar di pikirannya. Haruskah ia bertahan di waktu ini? Tanpa melakukan apapun hingga Baekhyun benar-benar meninggalkannya?

Chanyeol bangkit meraih coat tebal yang tergantung di balik pintu Kamarnya. Kemudian ia berjalan keluar Apartemennya untuk kembali mencari Baekhyun. Ia seperti orang yang tidak waras jika tanpa Baekhyun di sampingnya, karena nyatanya ia sangat membutuhkan Adik sekaligus Kekasihnya tersebut.

Baru saja ia ingin memasuki mobil mewahnya, tak sengaja ia menangkap sosok bayangan Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan memasuki sebuah Gereja yang terletak di samping Apartemennya. Tanpa ragu, ia mengikuti sosok Baekhyun dan memperhatikan Gereja kecil itu dari luar.

Cukup lama ia berdiri, hingga akhirnya ia menemukan sosok Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di deretan kursi Gereja yang terletak paling sudut. Di sana Baekhyun nampak menundukkan kepalanya di antara jemaat Gereja yang Chanyeol yakini jumlahnya puluhan orang. Apa yang Baekhyun lakukan di sana?

"Tuhan akan membakar mereka di Neraka."

Baekhyun memejamkan erat kedua matanya bersamaan dengan airmata yang mengalir deras. Ia merasa bersalah. Ketika Tuhan tidak menerima cintanya terhadap Chanyeol, itu bukanlah suatu keinginan. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menginginkan cinta itu, tetapi cinta itu muncul dan semakin membesar seiring berjalannya waktu ia bersama Chanyeol. Ia tahu ia bersalah. Dan ia siap menerima hukuman itu dari Tuhan.

Chanyeol mendengar semuanya. Ia mendengar apa yang dikatakan Imam itu. Tangannya mengepal erat dan ia memasuki mobilnya. Menunggu Baekhyun di luar Gereja tersebut. Nafasnya terengah, ia menahan emosi yang membuncah. Tak ada yang membuatnya emosi seperti ini. Ia sangat sensitive jika ada yang mempermasalahkan hubungan menyimpangnya dengan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sempat menangis di dalam mobilnya dan memukul stir mobilnya berkali-kali. Hingga cukup lama ia menunggu, sosok Baekhyun kembali muncul keluar dari Gereja tersebut. Ia segera keluar dari mobilnya dan menarik tangan Baekhyun tanpa memperdulikan reaksi Kekasihnya tersebut. Baekhyun yang masih merasa terkejut, hanya mampu terdiam di dalam mobil Chanyeol hingga beberapa saat.

Baekhyun dapat melihat raut wajah Chanyeol yang kacau, namun ia tak ingin membuka suaranya. Ia hanya ingin menunggu Chanyeol hingga ia mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Chanyeol setelah cukup lama mereka terdiam.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Baek!"

Baekhyun tersentak. "Aku rasa... kau harus menghindariku, Hyung."

"Untuk apa aku melakukan hal itu? Aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku. Apa kau meragukannya lagi?" kali ini Chanyeol menatap tepat pada kedua mata Baekhyun.

"Tuhan akan membenci kita."

"Apa karena ucapan Imam itu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak. Tetapi kita memang harus segera membuang perasaan kita masing-masing. Ini sudah saatnya," Baekhyun berbicara setenang mungkin. Ia harus mengutarakan perasaan bimbangnya pada Chanyeol saat ini juga. Namun Chanyeol tidak ingin mendengarnya dan keluar dari mobil itu, ia kembali menarik tangan Baekhyun dengan kuat. "Ayo kita temui Imam itu."

Chanyeol memantapkan langkahnya memasuki Gereja itu bersama Baekhyun yang mengikutinya. Keadaan sudah sangat sepi, meninggalkan seorang lelaki paruh baya yang nampak bersiap untuk pulang juga. Lelaki yang menolong Baekhyun kemarin.

Chanyeol membungkuk hormat pada Imam tersebut dan Baekhyun mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Ada apa anak muda?" tanya sang Imam.

"Namaku adalah Park Chanyeol. Dan lelaki manis ini... dia adalah Adikku. Byun Baekhyun."

Sang Imam mengangguk. Ia sudah mengetahui nama Baekhyun karena tadi Baekhyun memperkenalkan dirinya. Namun berbeda dengan Baekhyun, ia panik ketika lelaki yang menolongnya itu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang terkejut.

"Adikmu? Tetapi marga kalian berbeda."

"Dia Adik angkatku dan aku... aku mencintainya."

"Hyung!"

"Diamlah Baek!" Chanyeol berteriak pada Baekhyun, dan ia menatap Imam itu kembali.

"Apakah perasaanku ini salah? Hanya karena kami adalah laki-laki?"

"Hyung!"

"Aku mencintainya! Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun!"

"Sebaiknya kalian pergi. Tempat ini bukan tempat untuk kalian. Tuhan akan membenci kalian," ucap sang Imam.

"Tuhan akan membenci kami? Lalu, kenapa Tuhan menciptakan perasaan ini?"

Imam itu terdiam. Kemudian Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol keluar dari Gereja itu. Ia tidak ingin semua orang semakin membenci mereka.

"Maafkan kami," lirih Baekhyun.

"Katakan kenapa Tuhan menciptakan perasaan ini?!" Chanyeol berteriak, namun Imam itu hanya tersenyum.

"Kita bisa membicarakan hal ini di lain tempat, dan di lain waktu. Aku selalu berada di Gereja kecil yang berada di pinggir Kota ini. Jika kalian ingin menemuiku, aku akan menjelaskan semua tentang masalah ini pada kalian."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ SECRET LOVE ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku ingin kita berpisah. Aku lebih memilih kau yang berkhianat."

Pintu itu terbuka, Baekhyun melangkah keluar dari Kamar Chanyeol berniat untuk meninggalkan Chanyeol. Lagi.

"Tak bisakah kau mengerti, Baek? Sekali saja."

Chanyeol mengejarnya. Tidak akan ia biarkan Baekhyun kembali berpaling darinya. Satu hari tanpa Baekhyun, sudah cukup menyiksanya. Dan ia tak ingin semakin tersiksa dengan membiarkan Baekhyun pergi menjauhinya.

"Kau yang seharusnya mengerti. Kau seharusnya mulai mencari penggantiku!"

"Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikanmu, ok? Lebih baik aku mati, daripada mengkhianatimu."

Tatapan Baekhyun mengarah pada cincin yang dikenakannya. Ini adalah cincin pertunangannya dengan Chanyeol. Terlihat sangat pas meskipun jemarinya semakin kurus. Ia yakin, Chanyeol berusaha keras untuk ini.

"Bagaimana dengan kedua orangtuamu. Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu. Dan juga bagaimana tentang-"

"Berhentilah mengkhawatirkan hal itu, Baek. Kita bisa melewatinya bersama," Chanyeol membawa tubuh Baekhyun kembali memasuki Kamarnya. Duduk di tepi kasur, mengusap lembut rambut Baekhyun yang terasa kasar dan rapuh.

Baekhyun bersandar pada tubuh Chanyeol. Menikmati usapan lembut yang Chanyeol berikan padanya. Matanya perlahan meredup seolah kehilangan tenaganya. Terlebih ketika Chanyeol membawanya pada sebuah ciuman hangat dan manis layaknya secangkir cokelat. Tubuh keduanya terhempas, jemari mereka saling bertaut, dua pasang mata itu terpejam erat hingga mereka terbawa pada sebuah perasaan yang mendorong mereka untuk saling bersentuhan dan membagi cinta mereka melalui Bahasa yang ditunjukkan oleh tubuh mereka.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bercinta dengan tenang dan dalam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ SECRET LOVE ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **3 Months late**_ r

Chanyeol telah mempersiapkan segalanya. Menghias Gereja kecil tersebut dengan rangkaian bunga krisan dan seruni yang beraroma kuat nan cantik menggantung di sekitar Altar yang menjadi saksi bisu jalannya acara pernikahan dirinya bersama Baekhyun. Waktu cepat berlalu, hari yang ia tunggu-tunggu pun kini telah tiba. Tak ada hari yang paling membahagiakan bagi Chanyeol selain hari ini, meskipun tidak ada satupun Keluarga yang hadir.

Ia meminta pada Imam Gereja tua yang ia temui 3 bulan lalu untuk mengikat dirinya dan Baekhyun dengan sebuah tali pernikahan yang kuat. Sang Imam berpikir, mungkin ia sudah membuat dosa terbesar di dalam hidupnya karena mencoba untuk menikahkan dua orang pria. Hidup memang tak semudah itu. Ia hanya mengikuti kata hatinya setelah melihat kondisi Baekhyun kemarin.

Seikat bunga tulip yang bercampur dengan bunga mawar putih, sudah berada di genggaman Chanyeol. Ia terduduk di salah satu kursi Gereja kecil tersebut untuk menunggu kehadiran Baekhyun. Mengingat sebuah potongan kecil ucapan Baekhyun yang hingga sampai saat ini masih terngiang di pikirannya.

Malam itu, Chanyeol berjanji tidak akan meneteskan airmatanya barang sedikitpun. Ditemani dengan Kai yang terus menuntunnya menuju ke suatu tempat dimana Baekhyun menjalani pengobatan rutinnya. Hatinya sedikit lebih tenang, karena Baekhyun tak pernah menyuruhnya untuk menjauhinya seperti yang ia lakukan kemarin. Baekhyun nampak menunggu hari itu juga, hari yang telah ia tentukan bersama dengan Chanyeol.

 _14 Juni 2017._

Baekhyun selalu menyukai angka itu. Tak pernah sekalipun ia terlupa akan tanggal itu. Hingga sudah beberapa Kalendar Tahunan yang terbuang penuh dengan lingkaran merah yang Baekhyun ciptakan di setiap tanggal 14. Kini Kalendar yang mungkin akan menjadi Kalendar terakhir bagi Baekhyun, terpajang rapih tepat di samping ranjang Rumah Sakit Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidur panjangnya seharian ini, dan mengabaikan rasa sakit di seluruh persendiannya. Kaki telanjangnya menapak pada karpet berbulu yang sudah Kai siapkan untuk memudahkannya melangkah. Malam semakin dingin, dan Baekhyun memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Lingkaran hitam semakin tercetak jelas di sekitar mata indahnya, membuat pandangan matanya tak jernih seperti sedia kala. Kulit bibirnya kering terkelupas tak seperti dulu ketika ia masih mampu untuk memberikan sebuah ciuman manis pada Chanyeol. Kulitnya yang selalu nampak segar, kini tak ia dapati. Nampak kusam dan ia bahkan terlalu takut untuk melihatnya karena banyak sekali memar kebiruan yang muncul secara alami memenuhi permukaan kulitnya.

Kini ia menatap ke sebuah cermin, dan menatap refleksi dirinya sendiri di tengah temaramnya ruangan itu. Sebuah spidol yang semula ia gunakan untuk membuat lingkaran merah, kini tergores tak beraturan di cermin. Airmatanya mengalir deras, bahkan ia tak menyangka memiliki tenaga yang lebih untuk menangis.

Baekhyun menggambar rambutnya sendiri di cermin itu. Tangan lemahnya berusaha keras menorehkan garis yang teratur agar menjadi rambut yang sempurna. Mahkota yang ia dambakan tak lagi bisa ia dapatkan. Obat-obat keras itu alasan kenapa rambutnya tak dapat tumbuh sempurna.

Baekhyun menangis histeris dan memukul-mukul cermin kokoh itu dengan kedua tangannya. Isakan keras miliknya memenuhi Ruangan yang menjadi tempat singgahnya beberapa bulan terakhir. Ia ingin keluar dari sini, menjalani kehidupan indah di sebuah Rumah kecil dimana hanya ada dirinya bersama Chanyeol. Namun semua itu terlalu sulit untuk ia raih, bahkan hingga ia matipun, ia tak akan mendapatkan impian itu.

Chanyeol menyaksikan itu semua. Kekasih hatinya menangis terisak begitu menyayat hati. Tangannya terangkat untuk membuka pintu yang menjadi batas dirinya dengan Baekhyun, namun sebuah cengkraman di bahunya, menahannya untuk melakukan hal itu. Itu adalah tangan Kai, dan ia tidak mengizinkan Chanyeol mengganggu Adiknya yang sedang terguncang.

"Aku membenci penyakitku! Aku membenci takdir ini! Hiks!"

Tubuh lemah itu meringsut perlahan. Ia memeluk lututnya sendiri dan menyalurkan seluruh emosinya pada malam itu hingga ia tak sadarkan diri.

"Dia sudah berjanji untuk menghadiri Pernikahan kami. Dan aku akan menunggunya," gumam Chanyeol pada Kai.

Dengan pakaian yang sangat rapih, Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu bangku yang berada di dalam Gereja tersebut. Ia masih betah menunduk dan memperhatikan seikat bunga yang sampai saat ini masih ia genggam.

Dua jam sudah berlalu, dan ia masih menunggu. Menunggu sosok itu datang. Pintu telah terbuka dengan lebar, namun yang ia lihat bukanlah Baekhyun, melainkan seorang Imam yang mulai melangkah berjalan mendekatinya.

Hari ini adalah perjuangan terakhirnya untuk mewujudkan impiannya bersama Baekhyun. Kekasih yang sampai saat ini masih menempati hatinya. Mengikat Adik kecilnya itu dengan sebuah ikatan yang kuat agar ia mampu memilikinya selamanya. Cincin pernikahan yang sudah ia siapkan di saku celananya, terlihat kelabu menunggu sosok yang pantas mengenakan cincin itu.

"Dia belum juga tiba. Dia... telah berjanji padaku," gumam Chanyeol ketika sang Imam duduk di sampingnya. Ia masih menunduk dan menguatkan cengkramannya pada seikat bunga nan cantik tersebut.

"Aku akan menunggunya," lanjutnya.

Hidung Chanyeol memerah, bibirnya mulai bergetar dan tak lama kemudian, airmata memenuhi pelupuk matanya. Ia menangis. Menangis sambil mengusap wajahnya secara kasar berkali-kali. Berpikir secara keras alasan kenapa Baekhyun terlambat menghadiri acara Pernikahan kecil mereka.

Denyutan di hatinya semakin terasa perih, bahkan ia kesulitan menghirup oksigen untuknya bernafas. Cahaya lampu berwarna kuning, menjadi satu-satu penerangan di Gereja itu. Pikiran negative sempat berputar di kepalanya mengenai Baekhyun. Akankah Baekhyun hadir di sini dan menjadi pendamping hidupnya kelak? Atau justru Baekhyun melakukan hal yang sebaliknya.

Chanyeol masih belum menyerah, ia memutuskan untuk menghubungi Kai yang pasti tahu dimana Baekhyun berada saat ini. Namun panggilan itu hanya menjadi panggilan sepihak. Tak ada jawaban dari Kai.

"Dia tak datang?" tanya sang Imam.

"Dia datang. Dia pasti datang. Tunggu sebentar lagi," sambar Chanyeol dengan yakin. Ia sangat yakin Baekhyun akan segera datang.

"Baiklah," jawab sang Imam. Ia menatap miris ke arah lelaki tampan yang nyatanya memiliki hidup tak lebih indah daripada orang kebanyakan. Chanyeol harus melewati masa sulitnya setiap hari karena perasaan cintanya yang luar biasa terhadap Adik angkatnya sendiri.

Sementara di tempat lain...

"Dia hanya ingin menikahi Baekhyun dan bisa melingkarkan sebuah cincin di jari manis Baekhyun."

Kai berlutut di kaki Tuan Kim ketika kepergiannya untuk mengantarkan Baekhyun ke Gereja, dihalangi oleh sang Ayah.

"Ia ingin seluruh Dunia tahu bahwa ia telah menikahi Baekhyun."

Baekhyun hanya mampu menangis memandangi Kai dari dalam mobil. Tubuhnya terasa lelah untuk melakukan sesuatu. Ia akan menggunakan tenaga terakhirnya hanya untuk Chanyeol. Ia akan berusaha menjadi sehat di hadapan Chanyeol ketika mereka menikah nanti.

"Ayah kumohon padamu. Baekhyun tidak memiliki waktu yang banyak untuk itu. Ia memimpikan kehidupan yang indah, sesuatu yang tak bisa ia miliki. Aku hanya ingin melakukan yang terbaik untuknya saat ini."

Kai bangkit berdiri. Baru kali ini ia membangkang pada sang Ayah, dan ia berjanji tak akan menyesali perbuatannya kali ini demi kebahagiaan singkat Baekhyun. Ia sangat menyayangi Adiknya tersebut.

Dengan tubuh yang bergetar, ia kembali memasuki mobilnya. Bersiap mengantarkan Baekhyun ke sebuah Gereja yang akan menjadi tempat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengikat hubungan mereka. Mendapati Baekhyun yang sedang menutup kedua matanya, ia usap airmata yang terus mengalir itu. Ia tidak ingin Baekhyun terus menerus menangis, karena itu akan menghancurkan hatinya.

"Kau yakin sanggup? Kau bisa menahan rasa sakitmu di depan Chanyeol?" Kai lagi-lagi meyakinkan niat Baekhyun.

"Tenanglah Hyung. Aku bisa melakukannya. Aku bisa menikah dengan Chanyeol," gumam Baekhyun. Suaranya tak lagi jelas dan lebih terdengar seperti racauan.

Kai dan Baekhyun menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih 15 menit untuk tiba di Gereja. Berharap Chanyeol masih berada disana menunggu Baekhyun. Hingga akhirnya mereka tiba dan Kai memarkirkan mobilnya di samping Gereja tersebut. Membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun dan menuntun Baekhyun memasuki Gereja.

Kyungsoo menyambut kedatangan mereka. Nyatanya Kyungsoo sudah tiba lebih dulu disana. Ia bantu langkah kaki Baekhyun yang tak lagi sempurna, dan berkali-kali menghapus airmata yang menetes di wajah pucat Baekhyun. Sedangkan Kai menjaga Baekhyun dari belakang.

Sedangkan Chanyeol, ia cepat-cepat berdiri dan menunggu Baekhyun datang menghampirinya. Senyuman haru dan bahagia tak mampu ia sembunyikan. Membayangkan betapa bahagianya ia ketika Baekhyun resmi menjadi pasangan hidupnya secara sah.

"Kau lihat disana? Chanyeol sudah menunggu kedatanganmu," bisik Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tersenyum lemah. Mata redupnya terus menatap pada lelaki tinggi yang sudah berdiri di atas Altar.

Berbalut jas berwarna putih, Baekhyun nampak semakin bersinar di mata Chanyeol. Kekasihnya itu tak pernah berubah, masih sama seperti sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Begitupun dengan perasaannya, jantungnya masih berdebar keras setiap kali pandangan mata mereka bertemu.

Kini Baekhyun sudah berdiri di samping Chanyeol dan di hadapan sang Imam. Bersiap mengucapkan sebuah janji yang akan mengikat dirinya dengan Chanyeol.

Ia lirik sekilas wajah cerah Chanyeol yang terlihat bahagia, mengucapkan janji dengan mudahnya di depan Imam. Jantungnya berdebar keras membuat kedua tangannya bergetar dan berkeringat.

Dan kini tiba saatnya Baekhyun untuk mengucapkan janji, namun ia terbatuk-batuk dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan keras. Pandangannya menghitam dan rasa pening menyerang kepalanya –lagi-, hingga ia memutuskan untuk menunduk dan menutup kedua matanya rapat. Kanker ini sudah melumpuhkan tubuhnya, namun ia masih dapat mendengar dan mengucapkan janji itu meskipun itu sangat menyiksanya.

Ia sudah tak sanggup lagi.

Ia tak mampu untuk menahan rasa sakit ini lagi.

Ia menghentikan isakan tangisannya karena ia tak mampu, terlebih ketika ia merasakan pelukan hangat Chanyeol saat tubuhnya ambruk terbanting ke lantai kayu. Ia sempat mendengar jeritan tangis Kyungsoo dan suara Kai yang meneriakkan namanya. Namun ia tak bisa mendengar suara Chanyeol sedikitpun. Kenapa Chanyeol tak menyebutkan namanya dan memilih untuk mendekapnya erat-erat seperti ini?

 _'Baekhyun, aku Park Chanyeol. Dan aku mencintaimu melebihi waktu.'_

Baekhyun mencari udara untuk memenuhi rongga paru-parunya, namun ia tak kunjung mendapatkannya dan nafas terakhirnya mencekik tepat di lehernya. Bibirnya reflek terbuka dan tubuhnya mengejang.

 _'Percayalah cinta ini abadi untukmu. Jika kau meninggalkanku, aku akan mencari berbagai cara agar kita bisa selalu bersama. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun, sayang.'_

Chanyeol menangis pilu. Ketiga orang yang berada disana merasa teriris dengan apa yang mereka lihat saat ini. Tangisan memenuhi Gereja kecil itu. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menginginkan hal ini terjadi pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

 _'Baekhyun, aku tidak akan mengingkari janji itu... janji kita.'_

Tangan yang semula terkepal kuat, perlahan melemas. Tak ada lagi ekresi di dalam tubuhnya. Tubuh Baekhyun jatuh sepenuhnya menemui gravitasi. Chanyeol tak kuasa menahannya lagi, dan tangisnya pecah saat ia tak dapat melihat mata Baekhyun yang sudah sepenuhnya tertutup. Ia tak merasakan detakan jantung di telapak tangannya yang sedari tadi ia letakan di atas dada kiri Baekhyun. Dan pada detik ini, ia baru menyadari...

jika Baekhyun benar-benar telah meninggalkannya.

Tuhan memang tidak menakdirkan mereka untuk bersama.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di dalam pelukan Chanyeol setelah beberapa menit mereka mengikrarkan cinta mereka. Baekhyun meninggal Dunia di sebuah Gereja kecil yang berada di pinggir Kota itu, setelah berjuang melawan Kanker Darah yang diidapnya cukup lama. Dihadiri oleh Kakak angkatnya yang bernama Kai yang membawa kekasihnya yang bernama Kyungsoo, dan juga seorang Imam.

Di dalam Gereja ini, di hari yang berbeda, yaitu 30 hari tepat setelah kematian Baekhyun, Chanyeol berdiri dengan tegap. Memandangi puluhan kerabatnya yang duduk rapih di barisan kursi-kursi kayu panjang. Di sisi kanan tempatnya berdiri, tedapat foto Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum. Cukup besar dan ditata sangat rapih di antara bunga-bunga di sekelilingnya. Sosok yang sudah lama menghilang, namun masih tetap ada di dalam lubuk hati setiap orang yang mengenalnya.

Park Chanyeol, suami resmi dari Byun Baekhyun, mulai mengeluarkan suaranya. Menceritakan tentang betapa berat hubungan yang dijalaninya bersama Baekhyun selama ini. Tentang bagaimana pertemuan awal mereka hingga perpisahan mereka, meskipun hal itu menorehkan luka di hatinya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Aku dan Baekhyun. Kami memiliki Bahasa yang berbeda yang tak orang ketahui. Cinta yang selalu kami rasakan bersama. Dan aku baru mengetahui bahwa... itulah hal yang dia ingin aku sampaikan pada kalian semua pada hari ini. Tepat di hari peringatan kematiannya."

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya, dan senyuman tipis muncul di bibirnya.

 _'Aku melihatmu Baekhyun...'_

Ia melihat bayangan sosok Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya di sudut ruangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ SECRET LOVE ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _"Aku mungkin tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk bisa selalu menemanimu._**

 ** _Tetapi kumohon dengarkan aku..._**

 ** _Suatu saat nanti kau akan membuka hatimu, Hyung._**

 ** _Kau akan menemukan seseorang yang mampu menemanimu lebih lama lagi._**

 ** _Dan itu bukanlah aku, karena aku tidak mampu melakukan itu untukmu, Hyung._**

 ** _Pilihlah orang lain untuk suatu saat nanti. Bukan untuk menyenangkanku, bukan juga untuk menyenangkan orang lain. Tetapi untuk menyenangi dirimu sendiri._**

 ** _Dan untuk kali ini, maafkan keegoisanku yang menginginkanmu selalu berada di sampingku hingga saat itu tiba. Hingga saat aku tidak mampu menemanimu lagi._**

 ** _Dan cintamu telah memberikanku kebahagiaan. Terima kasih._**

 ** _Aku mencintaimu, Hyung."_**

Chanyeol masih terpaku di tangah malam saat membaca sebuah surat di tangannya. Pesan yang tidak pernah Baekhyun sampaikan melalui bibirnya sendiri. Pesan yang tidak pernah ia dengar karena selalu disembunyikan oleh Baekhyun.

Kenapa Baekhyun begitu jahat pergi meninggalkannya?

Angin malam kian kencang menerpa tubuhnya. Dinginnya menusuk hingga ke tulang, namun ia masih betah untuk berdiri di pagar pembatas yang membatasi dirinya dengan hamparan danau hijau yang luas. Danau yang berada tepat di samping Gereja tempat Pernikahannya dengan Baekhyun.

Ia hanya mampu menghembuskan nafasnya. Airmatanya sudah mongering untuk menangisi Baekhyun sepanjang hari. Ia kehilangan arah dan tujuan hidupnya selepas kepergian Baekhyun. Semuanya telah sirna ditelan waktu, dan itulah alasan mengapa ia sangat tidak menginginkan waktu terus berjalan. Ia sangat membencinya.

Hingga terdapat sebuah bayangan yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Bayangan itu milik Kai. Pandangan Kai sama seperti dirinya. Hampa dan terasa sangat kosong. Menatap air tenang dan menikmati hembusan angin.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Kai mulai berbicara. Ia tahu, Chanyeol sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Pergi dari sini."

Senyuman kecil tersungging dari bibir Kai.

"Kau berhak mengusir semua orang, tetapi kau tidak berhak mengusirku."

"Itulah yang aku lakukan saat ini. Aku ingin mengusirmu," datar Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, kau tidak bisa melakukannya. Tidak ada yang sempurna di Dunia ini, begitupun dengan aku dan semua orang. Kita pernah melakukan kesalahan dan kekacauan, tetapi kemudian kita memaafkan dan melangkah maju."

Chanyeol terdiam. Kai melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Setidaknya kau telah memiliki sebuah keberanian untuk memperjuangkan Baekhyun hingga akhir hidupnya. Kau melakukan sesuatu yang sangat dalam. Yaitu cintamu. Kau adalah Kekasih Baekhyun selamanya."

"Aku... tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Kau telah melakukannya," Kai memeluk Chanyeol, memberikan kekuatan untuknya. Hati mereka sama-sama terluka atas kepergian Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghapus airmatanya yang sempat menetes. Ia harus segera terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini. Ia harus berjalan melewati waktu dan hidupnya yang tersisa. Melangkah dengan kedua kakinya, juga dengan cinta Baekhyun yang abadi di dalam hatinya. Ia harus membuka matanya dan melakukan seluruh permintaan terakhir Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu jika semua ini terlambat. Tetapi... apakah aku boleh menemuinya?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Kau akan mengetahui esok."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ SECRET LOVE ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Hari ke-31 setelah Kematian Baekhyun._**

 _'Hyung...'_

"Byun Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol berlari mengejar Baekhyun yang berjalan begitu cepat di depannya. Foto yang semula ia benahi, ia biarkan begitu saja menggeletak di lantai. Keluar dari Apartemennya tanpa menghiraukan apapun. Ia melihat Baekhyun. Dan ia tahu bahwa ia sudah benar-benar gila saat ini.

Namun Baekhyun berhenti, tepat di Halte Bus seberang Apartemennya. Chanyeol dapat melihat siluet Baekhyun dengan jelas, dan ia benar-benar yakin jika orang itu adalah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum, dan ia dapat melihat senyuman manis itu dengan amat sangat jelas. Senyuman yang sangat ia rindukan selama ini. Senyuman hangat yang selalu Baekhyun sajikan untuknya. Ingin sekali rasanya ia peluk tubuh mungil itu, dan mengecup bibir tipis si pemilik senyuman manis itu. Ia sungguh tak mampu menahannya.

 _'Hyung...'_

"Baekhyun, tetaplah disana."

Kakinya melangkah menuruni trotoar dan memijak aspal. Melangkah dengan cepat bahkan tak menghiraukan bahwa ada sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang dan menghantam tubuhnya dengan sangat keras.

 _'Hyung... kau akan menemuiku?'_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _END._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _SAD ENDING END._**

 ** _NEED HAPPY ENDING?_**

 ** _REVIEW JUSEYO~_**

 ** _(*berarti ada kemungkinan Baekhyun masih hidup yaa XD)_**


	11. Chapter 11 : HAPPY ENDING

_**Happy Ending.**_

Baekhyun terbiasa membuka kedua matanya dengan rasa sakit yang menyerang setiap bagian tubuhnya. Namun ia mengabaikannya karena ia tak ingin membuat kecewa seorang Lelaki yang selama ini telah setia berada di sampingnya. Dia adalah Park Chanyeol.

Karenanya, Baekhyun memiliki semangat untuk terbebas dari penyakit mematikan itu. Senyuman Chanyeol selalu ia bayangkan ketika jarum suntik yang tajam bergantian menembus kulit tubuhnya setiap hari.

Sudah terhitung 6 bulan Baekhyun menjalani kemoterapi secara rutin, dan Chanyeol masih setia menemaninya. Lelaki tinggi itu bahkan tidur di sofa yang berada di Kamar rawat tersebut, ketika Baekhyun sedang menjalani kemoterapi. Terkadang Chanyeol memegang tangannya erat, saat obat-obat itu bereaksi di dalam tubuh Baekhyun. Ia tahu, bahwa apa yang dirasakan oleh Baekhyun sungguh menyakitkan.

Setiap hari Dokter memeriksa cairan otak dan tulang belakang Baekhyun tanpa terlewat. Berbagai obat telah masuk ke dalam tubuh ringkih itu melalui infus, jarum suntik dan obat-obatan yang ia konsumsi. Baekhyun sudah sangat lemah, ia bahkan tak sanggup menahan rasa sakit ketika jarum suntik itu bengkok menembus tulangnya. Kulitnya serasa kebas karena terlalu sering disuntik. Namun tak ada pilihan yang dapat ia pilih selain menjalani semuanya. Hanya cara inilah yang dapat ia lakukan untuk membunuh penyakitnya tersebut.

"Aku lelah..."

Baekhyun sering menolak jika Dokter akan membiusnya sebelum melakukan kemoterapi, karena akan berakibat sakit kepala yang amat sangat keesokan harinya setelah ia tersadar. Ia hanya menginginkan obat bius untuk permukaan kulitnya saja. Mati rasa sesaat, meskipun rasa sakit yang luar biasa masih menyerang daging dan tulangnya.

"Aku tidak sanggup lagi..."

Berkeringat di malam hari, dan tubuhnya bergetar. Rambutnya tak mampu tumbuh karena kerasnya obat yang ia konsumsi. Namun hebatnya, semua itu tak menghilangkan niat Chanyeol untuk selalu berada di samping Baekhyun. Baekhyun akan selalu terlihat cantik di matanya, bagaimanapun kondisinya.

"Kau harus bersemangat, Baek."

Di samping itu, Chanyeol berusaha untuk mewujudkan apa yang menjadi impian mereka. Yaitu sebuah Pernikahan yang akan mengikat mereka sepanjang masa hingga maut memisahkan. Ia hanya ingin dimana hari itu tiba, dengan Baekhyun yang berada di sampingnya dan tersenyum untuknya.

Tanggal 14 Juni. Hanya tinggal beberapa hari lagi hingga tanggal itu tiba.

Setelah melihat kondisi dan perjuangan Baekhyun bertarung dengan penyakitnya, Tuan Kim bahkan kedua Orangtua Chanyeol tak dapat lagi menentang perasaan cinta yang besar di antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka menyetujui Pernikahan yang sudah dipersiapkan oleh Chanyeol, meskipun tak terlontar dari lisan mereka secara langsung.

"Berjuanglah demi cinta kita. Akupun akan melakukan hal yang sama."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- SECRET LOVE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author :** **  
**Yuta CBKSHH

 **Title :** **  
**SECRET LOVE (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast :** **  
**Park Chanyeol  
Byun Baekhyun

 **Support Cast :** **  
**Other cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating :** **  
**M ++

 **Genre :** **  
**Angst, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length :** **  
**Chaptered

 **Disclaimer :** **  
**Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari Lagu Little Mix yang berjudul Secret Love Song, dan untuk beberapa scene Yuta ambil dari Drama Korea yang berjudul Heart, karena Drama itu sangat menginspirasi Yuta dalam pembuatan FF ini. Di tulis oleh Yuta sendiri tanpa di bantu oleh siapapun. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa nerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning :** **  
**BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE ! NC-21 ! DLDR ! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary :** **  
**ChanBaek True Love Story. "Apakah kita bisa melakukan ini tanpa bersembunyi lagi? Aku ingin semua orang melihat kita." – Baekhyun. "Kita harus tetap bersembunyi karena cinta kita adalah sebuah kesalahan. Mereka tidak akan bisa menerima cinta kita." – Chanyeol. (CHANBAEK) Slight Official Pairing! RnR!

 **Backsong :** **  
**Little Mix ft. Jason Derulo – Secret Love Song  
 **  
** **~~ HAPPY READING ~~** **  
** **.** **  
** **.** **  
** **.**

Chanyeol terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Mimpi yang terasa sangat nyata, ketika ia kehilangan Baekhyun untuk selama-lamanya dan menyaksikan tubuh Baekhyun terbujur kaku dengan kedua matanya sendiri. Hidup memang tak mudah untuk ditebak. Bahkan sangat sulit untuk mengira apakah kau akan bahagia atau justru sebaliknya.

Fakta yang berusaha Chanyeol pecahkan, kini sudah hancur tak berbentuk. Ia berhasil menghancurkan fakta kelam itu. Ia tak ingin kehilangan Baekhyun. Ia akan membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan menjalani kehidupan yang ia miliki sebaik-baiknya.

Baekhyun masih berada di sampingnya. Tertidur dengan pulas dan nyaman di dalam dekapannya. Ia menatap ke sekeliling Ruangan Rawat yang telah berubah menjadi Kamar Apartemennya. Anehnya, sejak kapan ia berada di sini? Bukankah ia dan Baekhyun selalu berada di Rumah Sakit?

Dengan cepat ia melirik ke arah kalender yang menunjukkan tanggal tak semestinya. Jantungnya berdebar keras, bahkan ia terlalu takut untuk memandang ke arah Baekhyun. Takut jika semua ini bukanlah kenyataan. Ia takut hanya sedang memimpikan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyadari semuanya. Bahwa waktu telah berputar kembali.

Waktu dimana dirinya dan Baekhyun masih bersama di Dunia ini. Waktu dimana ia masih mampu menyentuh dan mendekap Baekhyun. Waktu dimana ia masih dapat melihat senyuman manis yang selalu Baekhyun tunjukkan untuknya. Waktu dimana ia diizinkan untuk mencintai Baekhyun dan saling mencintai.

Tubuhnya terasa kaku saat merasakan lengan mungil Baekhyun yang melingkar di pinggangnya semakin erat. Perlahan ia angkat satu tangannya untuk mengusap lembut rambut tipis Baekhyun. Ia kecup puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang. Dan memastikan kenyataan ini melalui semua indera yang ia miliki.

"Baekhyun..."

Adalah kata pertama yang ia ucapkan. Namun tetes-tetes bening mengalir dengan bebas melalui pelupuk matanya. Ia menangis. Ia memeluk tubuh mungil nan hangat milik Baekhyun semakin erat.

Baekhyun masih berada di sisinya.

"Hyung..."

Tidur Baekhyun terganggu. Ia membuka matanya dan mendapati Chanyeol menangis. Kekasihnya itu nampak kebingungan.

"Kenapa... kau menangis?"

"Byun Baekhyun, aku mencintaimu."

Suara Chanyeol tertahan karena isakannya. Ia menangis dengan dalam. Bersyukur dalam hati, Tuhan masih memberikannya kesempatan untuk hidup lebih lama bersama Baekhyun.

"Hyung? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun bingung. Pasalnya pelukan Chanyeol terlalu erat dan Chanyeol menangis tanpa alasan yang tak ia ketahui.

"Baekhyun... aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Hyung. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kenapa kita bisa berada di sini?"

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya. Kedua tangannya beralih mencengkram bahu sempit milik Baekhyun. Ia tatap mata indah Baekhyun seolah ia benar-benar melupakan segala yang telah terjadi padanya.

"Hyung... aku sudah diizinkan oleh Dokter untuk pulang ke Rumah karena Sel Kanker tak lagi bersarang di tubuhku. Aku telah melewati masa kritis dan menjalani pemulihan selama 6 bulan. Kini aku benar-benar bersih akan Sel Kanker."

Chanyeol menangkap semua perkataan Baekhyun. Namun ia masih merasa ada yang aneh pada dirinya.

"Bagaimana dengan Keluargamu? Mereka mengizinkanmu untuk tinggal bersamaku?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau yang meminta Ayahku agar mengizinkanku tinggal bersamamu. Begitupun dengan kedua Orangtuamu, mereka merestui hubungan kita... setelah melihat kondisiku yang mati-matian melawan penyakitku."

"Benarkah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ya, Hyung."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- SECRET LOVE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ternyata itu semua hanyalah mimpi buruk."

"Hyung? Kau bicara apa? Aku tak mendengarnya."

"Tidak. Aku hanya bersyukur karena bisa melihatmu tersenyum manis seperti ini untukku."

Baekhyun bertahan dengan senyumannya. Ia memeluk tubuh tinggi Chanyeol dengan sangat erat. Menikmati hembusan angin sore yang hangat. Chanyeol sempat melihat Baekhyun berlari-lari memutari Taman Bunga tersebut, itu menandakan bahwa Baekhyun sudah benar-benar sembuh dari penyakitnya.

Bisa ia lihat rambut halus Baekhyun yang indah, tumbuh kembali setelah cukup lama lenyap. Wajah Baekhyun terlihat cerah dan bibirnya merah segar. Kulitnya tak lagi kusam dan pekikan tawa kecil Baekhyun, terdengar begitu itu indah melalui telinga Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kecilnya sudah kembali.

"Hyung, kau mencintaiku ' _kan_?"

"Tentu. Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Kenapa kau menanyakannya."

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk duduk tepat di samping Chanyeol. Di atas rumput hijau yang kering, di bawah cerahnya langit yang berwarna _oranye._ Ia cukup lelah berlari-lari di Taman ini.

"Maksudku… kenapa kau mencintaiku?" ucap Baekhyun kembali.

"Itu… sulit untuk dijelaskan. Hanya itu yang dapat aku lakukan."

Lelaki manis itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Lalu, apa yang kau sukai tentangku?"

"Alasan mengapa aku mencintaimu hm? Aku memiliki banyak alasan."

Baekhyun sedikit merajuk lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol.

"Baiklah aku akan menjawabnya. Aku menyukai saat kau tersenyum setelah kita berciuman. Aku menyukai caramu tertawa atas semua lelucon bodohku, caramu yang begitu terbuka terhadapku, kau memberitahuku segalanya. Aku menyukai sikapmu yang terkadang tak memperdulikan sesuatu."

Chanyeol meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun, lalu digenggamnya erat.

"Aku mencintaimu karena kau cantik, luar biasa, sempurna meskipun kau tak pernah menyadarinya."

"Tidak, aku tidak seperti itu. Kau berlebihan-"

"Ya, kau seperti itu. Dan biarkan aku menyelesaikan ucapanku."

"Baiklah."

Baekhyun menancapkan pandangannya pada wajah Chanyeol yang nampak bersemangat menjawab satu pertanyaannya. Ia seolah memiliki banyak jawaban dan ingin Baekhyun mendengar seluruh jawaban itu.

"Aku menyukai saat dimana kau mengorbankan waktumu untuk berbagi denganku. Aku menyukai saat aku menggenggam tanganmu," Chanyeol menatap genggaman tangannya pada tangan Baekhyun. Kemudian mengangkat satu tangannya menuju kepala Baekhyun, "aku menyukai saat aku menyentuh rambutmu seperti ini," Chanyeol mengusap lembut rambut Baekhyun yang sudah tumbuh dengan senyuman bangganya, "dan aku suka menghabiskan waktu bersamamu."

Lalu ia mengecup singkat dahi Baekhyun sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Aku mencintaimu karena kau menyempurnakanku saat aku merasa tidak sempurna. Aku mencintaimu karena kau adalah Adikku dan Kekasihku. Aku mencintaimu karena kau adalah segalanya bagiku. Kau adalah Duniaku. Aku mencintaimu karena kau mencintaiku."

Baekhyun masih terpaku akan jawaban Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan mencubit kecil hidung mungil Baekhyun.

"Kenapa diam? Kini giliranmu."

"Baiklah. Kenapa aku mencintaimu? Karena kau adalah Chanyeol dan kau adalah Hyung terbaikku. Aku menyukai senyumanmu yang berbeda. Aku mencintaimu karena aku adalah alasan senyumanmu itu. Aku menyukai suaramu. Aku jatuh cinta dengan perasaan dan kehangatan genggaman tanganmu pada tanganku."

Baekhyun mengangkat genggaman tangan mereka, seolah menunjukkannya pada Chanyeol.

"Aku menyukai ketika aku menyadari kau menatapku dengan penuh kekaguman, dan menciumku setelahnya. Aku menyukaimu karena aku menjadi diriku sendiri ketika aku tengah bersamamu. Aku menyukai kilauan di matamu ketika kau bahagia, dan aku bahagia ketika mereka bersinar saat kau menciumku."

Baekhyun mengangkat satu tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah Chanyeol. Kemudian menghapus jarak mereka dan mengecup lembut bibir Chanyeol. Mereka saling bertatapan selama ciuman itu berlangsung. Ciuman itu terlepas, lalu Baekhyun melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku mencintaimu karena kau adalah kau, dan aku adalah milikmu."

"Kau terlalu jatuh cinta pada dirimu-"

"Aku tahu. Dan itulah kenapa aku jatuh cinta padamu. Tetapi, apa kau tahu apa yang paling aku cintai?"

"Apa itu?"

"Kita. Dan semua alasan kenapa kita saling jatuh cinta lalu saling mencintai."

Baekhyun tersenyum manis menutup perkataannya. Dan senyuman itu dikecup dengan cukup dalam oleh Chanyeol. Jantung mereka berdebar, kedua tangan mereka saling bertautan, mata mereka terpejam, merenungi segala yang tengah mereka rasakan saat ini.

Sangat sempurna.

Hal ini begitu sempurna bagi mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- SECRET LOVE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Baekhyun POV**_

 _Tiba saatnya dimana aku harus melanjutkan hidupku yang aku kira sempat akan berakhir. Sebuah penyakit yang bersarang di tubuhku bahkan di saat usiaku masih sangat muda. Sesungguhnya aku tak menyesali hal itu. Aku tak pernah sekalipun benar-benar akan perkataanku yang selalu menyesali penyakitku. Penyakitku adalah pemberian Tuhan. Dan kehidupanku pun adalah pemberian Tuhan._

 _Aku tak mengingat bagaimana aku bisa dilahirkan atau bagaimana aku bisa tumbuh hingga aku berusia 5 tahun. Bagaimana wujud asli kedua Orangtuaku pun, aku sama sekali tak mengetahuinya. Mereka tak pernah tinggal di memori otakku. Mereka hanyalah sebuah sosok yang tak kasat mata, yang selalu aku dambakan kehadirannya._

 _Aku merasa kesepian. Hampa. Sedih. Aku sendirian di Dunia ini. Aku tak mengerti kenapa aku hidup sebatang kara, dan hanya berbekal dengan sebuah kalung yang melingkar di leherku. Kalung yang menjelaskan siapa aku dan kapan aku dilahirkan. Hanya benda itu yang aku punya hingga saat ini._

 _ **Byun Baekhyun**_

 _ **1992.05.06**_

 _Di tengah ketidaktahuanku, banyak orang-orang yang berusaha untuk menghiburku. Menemaniku setiap harinya dan memberikanku makanan yang mereka punya. Halte kecil itu adalah tempat tinggalku. Tempat bermainku. Tempatku menghabiskan waktu dan masa kecilku yang menyedihkan._

 _Pikiranku terlalu polos pada saat itu. Aku hanya menunjukkan senyuman riangku pada semua orang yang telah berbaik hati padaku. Aku bahkan tak memikirkan kemana perginya kedua Orangtuaku. Yang aku ketahui hanyalah berlari, tertawa, bermain dan menerima belas kasih dari orang asing._

 _Paman Supir Bus selalu membawaku keliling Kota di siang hari hingga sore hari. Ia menunjukkan sesuatu yang tak pernah aku ketahui sebelumnya. Aku terduduk di pangkuannya dan melihat puluhan orang bergantian naik dari turun dari Bus tersebut. Aku bahagia, setidaknya aku mendapatkan kesenanganku sendiri di samping kehidupan yang menyedihkan di balik itu semua._

 _Hingga sosok itu muncul secara tak terduga di kehidupanku. Aku menginginkan seekor anak anjing yang lucu, dan sosok itu memberikanku seekor anak anjing tanpa kuminta. Dia memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol Hyung yang selalu berada di sampingku setelah pertemuan pertama kami._

 _Dan aku sangat mencintainya sampai detik ini._

 _Aku dan Chanyeol tumbuh dewasa dengan banyak hal yang terjadi pada kami. Kami sempat berpisah cukup lama, hingga kami kembali dipertemukan di waktu yang tepat. Dulu, kami tak pernah menyatakan perasaan kami. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, kami sama-sama tak mampu lagi menutupi perasaan kami yang nyatanya saling mencintai._

 _Penyakitku kembali muncul. Menjadi sebuah batuan besar penghalang cinta kami. Selain jenis kelamin, penyakitku ini adalah faktor utama dimana cinta kami dipertaruhkan. Sekali lagi, aku sama sekali tidak menyesali penyakitku. Aku sudah terbebas dari itu semua. Aku sudah terbebas dari penyakitku._

" _Bagaimana? Apa kau senang hari ini?"_

 _Dia adalah Kai. Hyung terbaikku sepanjang masa. Dia baru saja memasuki Kamar ini ketika aku sedang mematut diriku di depan cermin. Senyuman yang ia miliki adalah sebuah ketulusan. Kai Hyung selalu tulus memberikan senyumannya kepadaku._

" _Hari ini adalah hari yang aku tunggu-tunggu, Hyung."_

 _Aku berlari kecil ke arahnya. Kemudian aku memeluk tubuhnya erat dan menenggelamkan kepalaku di dadanya. Aku sungguh beruntung memiliki Kakak angkat sepertinya. Membantuku di dalam semua kesulitan yang aku hadapi, dan berusaha memberikanku yang terbaik dengan kasih sayangnya._

" _Tak heran wajahmu nampak jauh lebih cantik dari biasanya," godanya. Aku tertawa menanggapinya dan memukul kecil dadanya. Sikap hangatnya, selalu berhasil memberikan semangat untukku._

" _Jadi… apakah aku tak terlihat cantik di hari-hari lain? Ah! Bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo? Apakah aku jauh lebih cantik daripada dia?"_

 _Aku membalas godaannya. Kemudian ia menunjukkan wajah merajuknya padaku._

" _Kau selalu cantik, Baek. Bahkan di saat kau tidak menggunakan make-up. Dan soal Kyungsoo… dia jauh lebih cantik darimu."_

" _Yak! Kau jahat padaku, Hyung."_

" _Aku tidak jahat. Jelas dia lebih cantik darimu, karena jika kau yang lebih cantik darinya, aku akan menikahimu, bukan menikahinya."_

 _Aku mengerucutkan bibirku, dan melepaskan pelukanku. Lalu aku memunggunginya, karena aku ingin memberikannya pelajaran. Pelajaran karena telah mengacaukan hari istimewaku._

 _Ah! Aku terlupa. Apakah aku sudah mengatakan bahwa Kai Hyung dan Kyungsoo sudah menikah? Yeah… mereka telah menikah sejak 3 bulan lalu. Dan mereka curang! Karena mereka lebih dulu merasakan bahagia ketimbang aku hihihi._

" _Dan hari ini adalah hari Pernikahanmu. Jangan menunjukkan wajah seperti itu," peringat Kai Hyung._

 _Sepertinya aku harus memberitahu kalian bahwa hari ini adalah hari Pernikahanku. Tentunya dengan seorang Lelaki yang paling aku cintai di Dunia ini. Park Chanyeol. Hyung yang paling tampan yang pernah aku miliki._

" _Biarkan saja. Lagipula, Chanyeol tak akan meninggalkanku hanya karena wajahku yang jelek."_

 _Aku menjulurkan lidahku pada Kai Hyung, dan aku tertawa keras setelah berhasil menggodanya. Entah kenapa aku begitu bersemangat untuk melewati hari yang indah ini._

" _Yayaya terserah kau saja. Dan sekarang cepatlah bersiap, aku akan mengantarmu ke Altar."_

" _Hyung, aku sudah siap. Ayo, kita tunggu apa lagi?"_

 _Aku merangkul satu lengan Kai Hyung dan berjalan keluar dari Kamar itu. Menuju ke latar utama Gereja dan melangsungkan Pernikahanku bersama Pasangan hidupku, yaitu Park Chanyeol._

 _Jadi seperti itulah kisah bahagiaku di saat Pernikahanku bersama Chanyeol Hyung berlangsung. Sebuah cincin sudah melingkar manis di jari manisku. Aku resmi menjadi istri dari Park Chanyeol. Sorakan dan suara tepuk tangan yang meriah, kembali dapat kudengar saat Chanyeol Hyung dengan percaya diri mencium bibirku di hadapan semua orang. Bisa aku lihat kerlingan matanya yang sedikit menggodaku ketika ciuman itu berlangsung._

 _Aku sungguh sangat menikmatinya._

" _Byun Baekhyun…"_

" _Ya?"_

" _Aku sudah resmi menjadi Suamimu. Kau adalah milikku mulai saat ini."_

 _Bisikkan Chanyeol Hyung di telingaku bagaikan sebuah suara indah yang menyatu dengan deruan angin di sore hari. Seolah ia kembali mengingatkanku bahwa aku ini adalah miliknya. Ah! Aku bahkan sudah menyerahkan diriku untuknya jauh sebelum hari ini datang. Jadi, untuk apa ia mempertegasnya kembali?_

" _Tentu aku adalah milikmu, Chanyeol. Tidak hanya untuk saat ini, tetapi juga untuk selamanya. Aku mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- SECRET LOVE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Awan gelap kembali muncul. Baekhyun berlari menuju ke Kamar Mandi dan memuntahkan segala yang telah ia makan pagi ini. Dahinya berkeringat dan kedua tangannya bergetar berpegangan pada tepi _wastafel_.

Ia takut. Ia sungguh takut bila Penyakit itu datang lagi. Padahal baru beberapa bulan ia mendapatkan kebahagiaannya bersama Chanyeol sebagai Pasangan yang sah. Ia tahu bahwa Penyakit itu tak mungkin bisa bersih sepenuhnya dari tubuhnya, pasti masih ada sedikit sel Kanker yang masih tertinggal di dalam tubuhnya.

Rasa sakit yang ia alami saat ini, mengingatkannya pada rasa sakit yang ia alami setelah melakukan berbagai Terapi untuk penyembuhannya. Sudah beberapa bulan ia tak merasakan rasa sakit itu lagi, setelah ia divonis bersih dari sel Kanker.

Tetapi yang terjadi kali ini, sungguh membuatnya trauma, cemas dan ketakutan. Ia tak ingin mimpi buruk itu menghancurkan Kehidupannya kembali.

Pintu Kamar Mandi itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok Chanyeol yang terlihat panik dan langsung mengusap-usap punggungnya dengan lembut. Nafas Baekhyun masih terengah. Ia tak kuasa untuk mengeluarkan suaranya, dan yang terdengar hanyalah sebuah isakkan.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Chanyeol. Ia membawa Baekhyun menuju ke Dapur dan mengambilkan segelas air putih.

Baekhyun meminum air putih hangat itu, lalu dengan tiba-tiba ia menubrukkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol. Memeluk tubuh itu dengan erat, seolah mencari kehangatan dan kenyamanan.

"A-aku… takut."

Suara Baekhyun terdengar luar biasa bergetar. Kalimatnya terputus-putus, dan sungguh membuktikan bahwa Baekhyun benar-benar sedang ketakutan saat ini. Sementara Chanyeol berpikir, mungkinkah Penyakit itu datang lagi pada tubuh Istrinya tersebut? Jika iya, maka, bolehkah ia berharap bahwa semua ini hanyalah mimpi semata?

"Lebih baik kita memeriksakannya ke Dokter."

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. Tidak. Ia tidak ingin ke sana. Ia sungguh takut dan trauma. Ia takut kehilangan Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Biarkan aku di sini. Biarkan aku menghabiskan sisa hidupku bersamamu, Hyung."

Baekhyun meminta dengan penuh harap. Airmata telah membanjiri wajah cantiknya.

"Kita tidak akan tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirimu, jika kita tidak memeriksakannya, Byun Baekhyun."

"Aku tidak ingin ke sana…"

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. Menenangkan Istrinya tersebut, lalu mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan penuh kasih.

"Percayalah padaku… semuanya… akan baik-baik saja."

Ia angkat wajah cantik itu untuk menatapnya. Dan sepasang mata mereka pun saling bertemu. Dengan hati-hati, Chanyeol mengusap airmata itu dan kemudian membawa bibir Baekhyun ke dalam ciuman manisnya.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku selalu berada di sampingmu, Ok?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- SECRET LOVE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol memegang hasil Rekam Medis milik Baekhyun, setelah ia baru saja keluar dari Ruangan Dokter yang merawat Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun, ia masih berbaring di dalam sebuah Ruang Periksa yang berada satu lantai di atas Ruangan Dokter tersebut.

Chanyeol menunjukkan ekpresi yang tak terbaca. Bibirnya tertutup rapat, sementara kedua kakinya terus melangkah menuju dimana Ruangan Baekhyun berada. Untuk kali ini, ia sengaja tak memberikan kabar pada siapapun mengenai Pemeriksaan Baekhyun. Biarlah mereka berdua yang menghadapinya. Sudah terlalu sering mereka merepotkan orang lain.

 _Cklek_

Pintu Ruangan yang sunyi itu perlahan terbuka. Yang pertama kali tertangkap oleh matanya adalah sosok Baekhyun yang sedang terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya, sambil memandang ke arah luar jendela. Pilihan hidupnya, ada di dalam hasil Rekam Medis yang berada di tangan Chanyeol saat ini.

"Baekhyun…"

Suara dentingan jarum jam yang menemani mereka selanjutnya. Sangat sunyi, dan seseorang yang sedang terbaring itu menantikan jawaban dari hasil pengecekkan tubuhnya.

"Jika itu buruk, kumohon jangan berbicara lagi. Tutuplah mulutmu," peringat Baekhyun. Ia tak ingin mendengar kabar bahwa Penyakit itu datang lagi pada dirinya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Duduk di tepi tempat tidur itu, lalu mengusap lembut surai madu milik Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Mari kita hadapi semuanya, Baek."

"Aku lelah! Kau tak pernah tahu betapa lelahnya aku menjalani kehidupanku!"

Baekhyun sedikit histeris. Namun dapat dengan mudah Chanyeol memenangkan Istrinya tersebut.

"Aku tidak akan memberikan kabar buruk padamu. Aku berjanji kali ini."

Nada bicara Chanyeol terlampau santai dan sabar. Ia hanya menunjukkan senyumannya pada Baekhyun, yang mana membuat Baekhyun penasaran dengan hasil yang berada di dalam amplop berwarna cokelat itu.

Baekhyun membuka bibirnya untuk bertanya, namun belum sempat ia mengeluarkan suaranya, Chanyeol lebih dulu mengecup dahinya dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan Suaminya tersebut.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun. Terima kasih… Terima kasih atas segala yang telah kau berikan untukku."

Baekhyun sungguh tak mengerti atas maksud perkataan Chanyeol. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Tubuh Baekhyun sedikit menegang kali satu tangan Chanyeol bergerak menuju ke dadanya, lalu turun perlahan hingga ke perutnya.

"Kau memiliki sebuah kehidupan…. Di sini."

 _Deg!_

Baekhyun membulatkan kedua matanya. Apa maksud Chanyeol dengan adanya sebuah kehidupan di dalam perutnya?

"Hyung-"

"Kau hamil, Baek. Kau sudah mengandung selama 3 bulan."

Baekhyun bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Kemudian ia lepaskan pelukan Chanyeol, lalu ia tatap wajah tampan Suaminya tersebut.

"Hyung… benarkah itu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Rasa sakit yang kau alami pagi ini bukanlah soal Penyakitmu. Melainkan adanya sosok Anak kita yang tengah kau kandung saat ini."

 _Keajaiban itu datang kembali di hidupku. Untuk kebanyakan orang, semua yang aku alami ini adalah hal yang wajar terjadi. Tetapi bagiku, udara yang tengah aku hirup saat ini adalah sebuah Anugerah yang luar biasa. Bersama dengan seseorang yang aku cintai, tanpa ada halangan yang menghadang, adalah kebahagiaan yang tiada tara._

 _Jika akan berakhir seperti ini, maka aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan hidupku di masa lalu. Kehidupan adalah hal yang paling berharga yang Tuhan berikan kepada kita. Aku menyesal sempat pernah merasa putus asa. Aku menyesal sempat menyalahkan segala yang terjadi di hidupku. Aku menyesal karena terus menangis dan meronta di kala Tuhan hanya sedang mengujiku._

 _Aku memiliki akhir yang sangat indah. Di ujung perjuanganku, aku bersama dengan seorang Lelaki yang selama ini setia berada di sampingku. Juga, bersama dengan seorang Malaikat kecil yang akan melengkapi kehidupanku yang telah sempurna ini. Aku sungguh bahagia. Benar-benar bahagia. Bahkan seluruh isi Dunia pun, tak cukup untuk menggambarkan betapa bahagianya diriku saat ini._

 _Park Chanyeol…_

 _Dan calon bayiku nanti…_

 _Kai Hyung dan juga Ayah._

 _Terima kasih telah memberikanku kehidupan yang berwarna. Terima kasih karena telah mengenalkanku apa itu kehidupan. Terima kasih telah membuatku untuk terus bertahan. Terima kasih telah memberikanku tangis dan juga tawa. Aku merasakannya. Aku merasakan kahadiran kalian hingga detik ini. Di setiap aku bernafas, hanya ada kalian di pikiranku. Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik dan melanjutkan kehidupanku. Aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang berguna bagi kalian._

" _Apa yang sedang kau lakukan hm?"_

 _Aku tersenyum menatap seseorang yang baru saja duduk tepat di hadapanku. Menunjukkan sebuah buku yang sedari tadi berada di pangkuanku padanya. Itu adalah buku tentang Bintang. Yang mana memiliki cerita yang sama denganku._

" _Hanya sedang memperhatikan langit dan mencari Bintang yang paling indah."_

 _Aku menjawab pertanyaannya dengan lirih. Meskipun aku tak lagi menatapnya, tetapi aku tahu bahwa ia sedang memperhatikanku dengan tatapan tajamnya saat ini._

" _Bintang seperti apa?"_

 _Malam terasa semakin dingin. Tetapi aku masih betah berdiam diri di sini. Terduduk di teras Rumah dengan sebuah Periskop yang beberapa bulan lalu aku minta dari Chanyeol. Dan yeah… ia selalu memberikan apapun yang aku inginkan. Ia membelikan Periskop ini untukku._

" _Kau ingin melihatnya?"_

 _Aku sudah berdiri. Menggeser tubuhku, memberikan sedikit ruang untuknya. Mengajaknya untuk turut melihat Bintang yang selalu aku kagumi. Tetapi yang ia lakukan justru memeluk tubuhku. Kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, semakin rapat dan menghapus jarak di antara kita._

" _Apa kau tahu? Sedari tadi aku memikirkan siapa Nama Anak kita nanti."_

 _Begitu ucapnya. Kemudian aku melirik ke arah perutku yang semakin membesar, dan aku tersadar… usia kandunganku sudah menginjak 7 bulan. Sudah saatnya kami memikirkan Nama Anak kami nanti._

" _Dan kau belum menemukannya?"_

 _Aku memutar tubuhku, mengabaikan Bintang indah yang bertebaran di langit hanya untuk menatap ke arahnya. Ia terlihat menegakkan tubuhnya, dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggangku._

" _Belum," ia menggeleng._

" _Kita bisa memikirkannya nanti, karena saat ini…" aku menjeda kalimatku untuk melingkarkan kedua lenganku di lehernya. Kemudian aku menyentuhkan hidung kami berdua dan berkata, "aku ingin menghabiskan malam ini bersama dengan Suamiku."_

 _Ia tersenyum. Senyumannya selalu terlihat tampan. Aku semakin mencintainya._

" _Bisakah kita memulainya sekarang?"_

 _Aku mengganggukkan kepalaku, dan sedetik kemudian ia mendaratakan bibirnya tepat di atas bibirku. Melumatnya dengan lembut dan memberikanku sebuah perasaan hangat yang sangat nyaman._

 _Kami berciuman pada malam itu._

 _Di bawah hamparan jutaan Bintang yang bersinar._

 _Tanpa perasaan ragu. Kami memadu kasih._

 _Dialah cintaku…_

 _Cinta Rahasiaku._

 _Kekasih di seumur hidupku._

 _Park Chanyeol._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **END. FIN.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **IF THIS STORY DESERVES TO BE APPRECIATED, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.**

 **THANK YOU~**


End file.
